Liminality
by Taahoma
Summary: UA Kyo x Yuya. Il y a quatre ans, le village de Yuya fut prit par les flammes, elle fut vendue à un seigneur par le marché d'esclave et rencontra par une de ses fuites un étrange samurai... Chapitre I nouvelle version !
1. Chapitre 1 : L comme Libre

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat')_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi, donc le reste si... Genre le seigneur à la c¤¤ et ses soldats sont de mon imagination digne de Kimengumi –w–

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya ! Voyons ! (Kuya : Taa, on n'est pas censé savoir / Taa : Beh depuis peu de temps, vous l'êtes ¤-¤) Mais bon, d'ici la fin ça peut, peut-être, changer complètement ! On ne sait jamais à quoi pense une Taa !

**Note 1 :** Au début, je pensais faire un One-shot mais je pense qu'il serait trop long et trop barbant à lire en une seule fois. Donc, vous aurez l'histoire en chapitres (O joie, O bonheur ! Un chargement de chaque page pour pouvoir lire en entier, que ça va être dur si on a une connexion de... merde XD.) MAIS le premier chapitre est tout aussi long, malheureusement pour vous nan ? XD (enfin long, je ne considère pas ça court quoi XD)

**Note 2 :** Dans SDK, je n'en suis encore qu'au tome 26, ce qui prouve que j'ai un manque de... euh... de quelque chose dans l'histoire :/ Ma bon, on va faire avec ce que je sais, de toute façon, j'pense pas que le Roi Rouge restera en vie bien longtemps u.u; Donc m'en veuillez pas si... euh... y a des trucs qui devraient être comme ça mais qui le sont pas... enfin bref, c'est une fanfiction quoi. XD Bonne lectureuh !

**Je vous présente une nouvelle version de la fanfiction. En effet, elle prenait du temps à sortir mais c'est seulement à cause des nombreuses incohérences qui parcouraient l'histoire. Je compte bien rattraper tout cela et tirer un train sur l'histoire en signant sa fin =,). Peu de choses ont été modifiées mais je tenais tout de même à offrir une meilleure version que celle que vous avez connue ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I**** : L comme Libre**

Les pas pressés martelant le sol prévenaient les habitants de la forêt d'une course effrénée : une maigre et fragile proie s'enfuyait aussi loin que possible de ses prédateurs. Légèrement plus loin derrière elle, des chevaux montés tambourinaient la terre, faisant même perdre quelques feuilles aux frondaisons des arbres, et on pouvait entendre le cliquetis de plusieurs paires de bottes.

Une respiration haletante et apeurée d'un côté, les cris de jouissance de l'autre. La chasse à l'homme commençait.

La jeune femme courrait à en perdre haleine, ramassant les morceaux de son vêtement en lambeaux. A chaque seconde, elle manquait de peu une chute monumentale qui lui coûterait sa liberté et peut-être sa vie. De toute façon, si jamais elle venait à être trouvée, mourir était la sûrement meilleure solution.

« Celui qui me la ramènera vivante verra son salaire doublé ! » avait annoncé une voix puissante.

Des hurlements de joie accompagnèrent cette phrase puis les pas se firent plus pressants. Ils paraissaient se séparer en petits groupes.

La proie avait du mal à fuir. Elle entendait les mercenaires se rapprocher dangereusement, l'appelant comme si elle était un vulgaire chaton. Elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher. Ni crevasse, ni tronc mort, pas même un terrier, rien. Elle courrait à l'aveuglette dans cette forêt dense autour de la propriété du seigneur Rikuso. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle espérait réussir une évasion. Treize. Treize essais et seul celui-ci l'avait emmenée en dehors de la demeure. Si jamais ils la rattrapaient, elle craignait que sa vie ne lui soit volée. Le seigneur qui la poursuivait la tuerait s'il était clément, il l'enfermerait dans un cachot sinon et dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui ferait subir de plus cruel qu'auparavant.

Néanmoins, petit à petit, l'espoir la gagnait. Après quelques minutes de course, elle se sentait suffisamment loin du château. De plus, plus rien n'émettait de son derrière elle. Avaient-ils abandonné ?

« Trouvée ! »

« Quoi ? »

Elle tourna la tête et ne vit qu'un homme sauter sur elle pour la claquer au sol et l'y maintenir fermement. Elle se débattit, se tordit dans tous les sens pour qu'il s'ôtât. La main de l'homme eut une grosse emprise sur son sein, la jeune femme répugna le cri qui sortit de sa bouche.

Le bonheur de savoir que bientôt il pourrait prendre ses pièces d'argent à pleine main et se nourrir de femmes et d'alcool à vie donnait à ce soldat une force surhumaine. Il sortit un petit couteau qu'il regarda d'un air béat et entailla de la pointe de petits cercles le visage de sa proie.

« Yuya Shiina, trouvée ! »

La jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Ce soldat empestait l'alcool et il semblait subjugué par la fine coupure qu'avait faite son arme sur sa joue. Yuya se débattit mais il la tenait trop fermement. De plus, sa course l'avait épuisée. La froideur du sol traversait ses vêtements et pénétrait dans sa peau. Elle était gelée, tremblait de peur, et le tout combiné ravissait son assaillant qui commençait à lui faire des griffures sur l'épaule en riant comme un dément.

« C'est magnifique ! » fit-il, joyeux. « Ta peau est si fragile que la lame, à peine te touchant, fait des traînées de sang fabuleuses ! » Il passa son doigt sur chacune des griffures. « Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une femme à me mettre sous la dent... »

« Pousse toi, laisse moi partir ! ou sinon... »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » coupa le soldat. « Regarde, tu es une femme et en position de faiblesse en plus ! Tu ne peux pas bouger et tu ne pourras plus faire un pas dans... trois secondes. »

L'homme enfonça sans ménagement le poignard dans la cuisse de Yuya, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui résonna dans l'air humide. Le mercenaire se lécha les lèvres avant de porter ses babines grossières sur le sang sur son arme. Yuya se tortillait plus violemment pour qu'il se poussât. Son poids appuyait sa blessure et elle sentait le liquide couler contre sa peau. Elle imaginait déjà les flaques de sang se répandre aisément dans la poussière du sol.

« Arrêtez ! Allez-vous-en ! » suppliait-elle maintenant, espérant attirer sa sympathie.

Tant de bruit n'était pas en faveur de la victime. A trop crier, elle avait attisé la colère du soldat et d'un mouvement brutal, il planta le couteau à quelques millimètres de son visage, l'obligeant à retenir ses gémissements. Il la regarda dans les yeux, décelant sa peur.

De nouveaux cris retentirent dans la forêt suivis de bruits sourds.

Le soldat eut un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression que plus personne ne va nous déranger... »

Yuya ne répondit pas. Le froid l'avait complètement transpercée et la soudaine anémie lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et se déconnecta complètement du monde réel.

Le soldat eut une moue déçue. Il poussa le visage délicatement pour mieux apercevoir son expression : elle s'était évanouie. Il prit alors le temps de la dévisager et il fut prit d'une sorte de remord quand il prit conscience qu'il avait abîmé la fille que son seigneur voulait qu'on ramenât.

« Je dirai que c'est la faute des ronces. »

« Un problème ? »

Pris de peur, le bourreau se retira de sur le corps de la jeune femme et se tourna vers l'ombre qui venait de parler d'entre les arbres. Il crut avoir à faire à son maître, et s'inquiéta des représailles. Bien vite, il comprit que c'était pire : une paire d'yeux rouges sang le regardait de haut, le faisant trembler tant la haine qui l'y décelait semblait le transpercer. Le sourire sadique qui l'accompagnait annonçait sa mort imminente et le sabre ruisselant de sang était sûrement l'instrument.

Le soldat se mit à crier, à hurler le nom de ses comparses. Personne ne répondait à ses appels, seuls les oiseaux qui s'envolaient loin de ce lieu et les bruits de ses pas dans les flaques de sang faisaient écho.

« P...Pourquoi personne ne vient ? » bredouilla-t-il, tenaillé par l'effroi. Il savait au fond qu'ils étaient morts, les cris précédents venaient d'eux.

« Tu parles des soldats ? » demandèrent les yeux rouges. Un petite silence laissait deviner la suite : « Ils s'entretuaient, je n'ai fait que les aider à rejoindre les enfers. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire les accompagner. »

Le soldat tenta de s'échapper mais le sabre, plus rapide, le priva de ses jambes et de sa vie. Le corps tomba sur le sol dans un bruit horrible, face béate contre terre.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'espèce de planche à pain endormie. D'ailleurs, endormie ou morte, telle était la question. L'entaille à sa jambe semblait profonde et une grande quantité de sang s'était répandu un peu partout. L'odeur ferreuse planait, désagréablement. Il notifia l'arme, plantée dans le sol et la décrocha du sol.

Il avait beau être un solitaire et redouté de tous, jamais il ne s'était abaissé à de telles extrémités que d'abuser d'une femme. C'était pire que tout. Ces derniers temps, le monde comptait bien trop peu de samurais à la hauteur. La paix instaurée par le Shogun avait rendu les mercenaires indignes de leur rang. C'est avec dépit que l'assassin poussa du pied feu ?son adversaire.

« Pourritures... »

Malgré qu'elle elle qui aurait bien profité d'un sommeil réparateur, Yuya se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sur le moment, elle avait cru oublier ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le prenant pour un rêve mais très vite la douleur à la jambe la reprit lorsqu'elle la bougea pour se redresser. Ses prunelles vertes mouillées de larmes scrutèrent les alentours avant de rester fixes sur le corps du soldat ensanglanté.

Il la regardait se mouvoir, intéressé par la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en l'apercevant. Elle lui faisait penser à une petite enfant perdue se réveillant d'un désagréable cauchemar. Elle était en sueur à cause de sa blessure. Une fièvre ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Enfin la jeune femme le regardait. Elle l'avait enfin remarqué et essayait d'énoncer clairement sa question :

« C'est... est-ce... vous qui m'avez... ? »

Elle hésitait entre remercier cet inconnu qui l'avait sauvée ou s'inquiéter pour sa vie, encore. Il était rare de voir un sauvetage sans dédommagement. Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait à offrir que son corps. Le sourire pervers qu'il avait en la reluquant ne mentionnait rien de chaleureux à son futur proche. Cependant, si elle devait finir violée et tuée, elle préférait encore que ce fut par la main de cet homme : au moins, il était beau. Cette espèce de démon aux longs cheveux d'un reflet rouge étrange était d'un charisme impressionnant. Son regard était pénétrant, froid, sanguinolent et reflétait l'envie de s'épancher de sang. Mais même si elle était résignée à mourir, elle ne le ferait pas sans se battre et espérer encore une possibilité de liberté.

Il fit un mouvement : s'approcha d'elle doucement, semblant glisser sur le sol. Elle essaya de reculer mais sa blessure ne lui fit qu'extirper un cri de souffrance. On lui attrapa son vêtement déjà en piteux état et déchira une grande bande de tissu qui dégradait encore plus son allure. Le démon lui prit d'une main sèche sa jambe blessée. Yuya fut prise de peur.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de fuir ce qui allait arriver. Elle aurait préféré s'évanouir de nouveau. Son entaille à la jambe l'empêchait de se rebeller. Finirait-il vraiment violée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait tant envie de son corps ? N'y avait-il pas assez de femmes en ce monde ? Il fallait bien savoir que généralement, les hommes les plus beaux étaient les pires...

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose entourer sa jambe. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et vit que le soi-disant démon ne faisait que la panser de son bout de tissu.

« Ah mais je... euh... » bredouilla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues. Ses pensées avaient été trop loin.

« La ferme et ne bouge pas. C'est déjà assez chiant comme ça ! » avait-il répliqué avec froideur, bien qu'elle sentît qu'il y prenait un certain plaisir.

La douleur et le plaisir émanèrent de chaque parcelle de peau qu'il effleura de ses doigts. Tout en bandant la plaie, le démon ne se gênait pas pour tâter et amuser la peau endolorie et découverte si bien que l'agacement finit par monter chez la jeune femme. Le manège dura un petit moment. Il profitait non pas honteusement de sa faiblesse physique et la pelotait sans vergogne. Arrêtant de justesse un soupir obscène, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle et poussa de sa jambe valide le corps de l'homme.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? » gronda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Elle essaya de lui foutre un autre coup de pied mais celui-ci fut arrêté bien trop aisément.

« T'avais l'air d'y prendre pourtant plaisir. » Il avait dit ça, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui dévoilaient de nombreux sous entendus.

« Et bien tu te trompes ! » Elle le bouscula brusquement et retira les mains du pervers de ses cuisses.

Renfermant ce qu'elle pouvait de son vêtement autour d'elle, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle tant bien que mal et fixa d'un regard qui se voulait défiant son démon sauveur. Celui-ci se redressa, apparemment déçu de son non consentement.

« Et bien ma jeune demoiselle... »

Yuya prit peur. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait. Elle la connaissait tellement bien qu'elle savait, à la simple intonation qu'avaient prise ces cinq petits mots, qu'elle regretterait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se retourna, contrainte et pensant que cela allègerait sa peine. Elle était effrayée. Son cœur manqua de la lâcher à chaque seconde qui s'écoula jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit.

Se tenait son plus grand cauchemar. Un homme, plutôt dans la trentaine d'années, des cheveux bruns en coupe de tous seigneurs, des yeux noirs en amandes qui faisaient de lui un fort bel homme. Mais une expression si froide et menaçante qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y réchapperait pas.

« Rikuso... »

« Je pense que vous devriez rester sage et faire ce que je vous demande maintenant, Yuya, » prévint le seigneur. « Votre fuite n'est vraiment pas appréciée. Rentrez avec moi, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

La lame tirée et pointée vers elle prédisait tout le contraire. Le fourreau était callé contre sa nuque. Le seigneur aperçut son soldat en piteux état et en apercevant son meurtrier, il sembla surpris, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Yuya sentit la pointe de la lame trembler dans son dos et un petit gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

Cet homme adorait les combats, surtout lorsqu'il y participait. A chaque fête qu'il organisait, un duel le clôturait. Il n'avait jamais été vaincu jusqu'à lors. Yuya avait vu bon nombre de ces combats. Ce seigneur semblait aimer transpercer son adversaire de sa fine épée et cela la dégoûtait. Alors que de toute son enfance, elle n'avait eu cesse de répéter à son frère qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de son futur, Rikuso lui avait permis de choisir enfin une voix : elle s'était promis qu'un jour elle deviendrait une chasseuse de prime pour arrêter tous ces gens qui tuaient pour le plaisir, rendant ainsi une multitude de familles affligées.

Même s'il l'avait sauvée, jamais le démon ne saurait tenir une maigre minute devant lui. La dextérité du seigneur était impressionnante, ses pas vifs et ses coups précis. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu son sauveur à l'œuvre – sa seule chance avait été perdue puisqu'elle était évanouie – elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait se faire tuer. La victoire contre ce soldat abruti par l'argent ne lui garantissait pas de rivaliser contre lui.

Mais c'est à ce moment, où elle le détaillait pour chercher une chose qui pourrait lui donner la garantie de sa survie, qu'elle remarqua cette arme, ce long sabre que le samurai portait à ses côtés.

« Je cherche toujours trop loin ! » songea-t-elle. « Il m'a sauvé la vie, je devrais compter sur lui pour qu'il le fasse encore. »

Sur ces pensées, elle se leva rapidement et se jeta sur le samurai, surpris.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, planche à pain ? » gronda-t-il en décrochant ses poings de sa veste. Le regard de Yuya se fit plein d'espoirs.

« Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Aide-moi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! » hurlait-elle. Les yeux du démon eurent une étrange lueur sur cette remarque. « Si tu pars, il me tuera ! »

« Moi ? » interrompit le seigneur, vexé. « Voyons, jamais je ne porterais la main sur une femme ! »

Le rire du samurai s'entendit bien fortement dans la forêt. Il avait l'air de bien aimer son futur adversaire. En tout cas, ses répliques étaient fort amusantes.

« Tu joues bien ton rôle de menteur, connard, » railla le démon. « Tes yeux montrent tout le contraire. On dirait presque les miens. »

« Oh, ce cher Kyo aux yeux de démons sait reconnaître les gens de son espèce ? » fit le seigneur en haussant un sourcil. Yuya sursauta aux mots de son ancien maître. _Kyo_ ? Elle avait déjà entendu cela quelque part. Il y avait longtemps.

« Trop d'honneur... »

Face à la provocation, le démon sortit son arme à son tour, poussant la jeune femme derrière lui.

« On verra après pour le dédommagement... » avait-il dit avant de se retourner vers celui qui peut-être pimenterait un peu sa vie de vagabond.

Yuya se sentit rassurée. Elle était maintenant certaine que ce pervers tuerait le seigneur ou du moins l'empêcherait de faire quelque chose contre elle. C'était une bonne chose. Au moins, elle pourrait enfin fuir ce désagréable château qui l'avait depuis sont arrivée entre ses murs, tant effrayée et mise mal à l'aise.

Cela faisait plus de quatre années qu'elle était littéralement enfermée dans ce palais, cloîtrée entre ses quatre murs. Avant cela, elle vivait tranquillement dans un petit village à la lisière d'une forêt dite interdite – elle se souvenait encore du regard courroucé de son frère qui l'avait sermonnée alors qu'elle avait tenté de s'y approcher. Une sorte de vieille légende horrible se racontait dans son village disant que toute personne y étant entrée n'était jamais ressortie vivante.

Ses souvenirs de cette époque étaient brumeux, elle ne se souvenait pas de choses plus importantes si ce n'était le jour où tout avait basculé dans sa vie. Le fameux jour où, son village attaqué par les flammes, elle se faisait emmener loin de sa famille et de ses amis.

Suite à cet évènement, elle avait vécu quatre années d'horreur. Durant ce temps, elle ne reconnut jamais la vie comme elle l'avait vécue. L'ambiance était si différence, plus froide, malveillante, obscène. Depuis qu'elle était mature physiquement, elle avait supporté silencieusement les attouchements qu'on lui avait fait subir. Mais n'y tenant plus, elle avait tenté une douzaine de fois de s'enfuir. Essais totalement vains car à chaque fois, elle s'était faite rattraper avant d'atteindre la porte principale du château.

La première fois, Rikuso avait tenté de la dissuader de recommencer en la punissant sévèrement. Ce fut bien la première et dernière fois qu'il levât la main sur elle. Il eut fallu croire qu'il avait été choqué car sa correction avait été telle qu'il avait blessé la jeune fille au ventre. La cicatrice était encore visible. En conséquence, l'effet avait été totalement inverse puisque plus de dix autres tentatives avaient été faites.

Comme il ne voulait plus la toucher, ses autres pénitences n'avaient été qu'un emprisonnement de durée de plus en plus longue. La dernière avait duré trois mois.

Yuya reporta son attention au duel. Il n'avait pas encore commencé : les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard. Elle crût que tous deux l'avait oubliée. Ils paraissaient plongés dans leur monde d'épéistes, attendant le premier mouvement de l'adversaire. Elle songea alors qu'avec une telle implication dans le combat, ces deux-là pouvaient bien ne pas l'apercevoir se faisant la malle. Sa jambe ne pouvait décidément pas supporter une course, alors elle pourrait y aller doucement et… réussir.

Un bruit aigu la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait rien vu : les deux protagonistes s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre avec une vitesse inouïe. Les coups d'épées fusaient rapidement, les coups s'évitaient. Rikuso était vraiment fort et ce Kyo aussi. Ce dernier semblait plus calme, il paraît les coups les uns après les autres sans se fatiguer.

« C'est le moment ! »

La jeune femme recula discrètement de quelques pas, un bras entourant les vêtements qui menaçaient de tomber et l'autre soutenant sa jambe. Puis, brusquement elle se retourna pour s'enfuir mais quelque chose l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Premièrement, le silence, elle n'entendait soudainement plus les coups d'épées s'entrechoquant et deuxièmement, la présence d'une forte poigne sur son épaule. Yuya hésita à se retourner. Son visage pivota de lui-même derrière son dos pour voir le regard rouge furieux. Elle déglutit.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plat.

« Nul... nulle part ! » Elle regarda autour d'elle en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour se rattraper. « Juste derrière l'arbre là bas, on sait jamais où vos coups d'épées peuvent aller... » essaya-t-elle.

Le démon sourit.

« Je pense que tu comptes t'enfuir plutôt... » Il tendit sa main vers son adversaire qui, d'un même avis, donna un morceau de tissus assez long, pris sur le soldat. Le samurai poussa Yuya contre l'arbre, se moquant bien de son gémissement de douleur, et l'y accrocha avec le vêtement.

« Ah mais non ! Détache-moi abruti ! » Une pluie de reproche tomba sur lui. Il se redressa et la jeune femme sentit un vent glacial lui parcourir les veines.

« Je te rappelle que t'es la récompense. »

« La récompense ? »

Elle attendit sa réponse qui ne vint pas, puisque le combat reprit. De son lieu de captivité, elle put voir entièrement la bataille entre les deux hommes. Rikuso peinait toujours autant, il jetait de temps en temps des regards vers elle puis se replongeait directement dans le duel quelques secondes après. Kyo menait, il obligeait son adversaire à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche un arbre. Il sentait sa victoire approcher, le coup suivant serait le dernier.

* * *

_Taahoma vous annonce la fin de la première partie (yéééééh !)._

_Mais bon, je vous demande des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :3 Je les attends avec impatience et sachez que le chapitre suivant arrivera dans... normalement... euh, bonne question... 'scusez moi –w–. Déjà, on va le dire « mieux que celui-ci ». Là ce n'est qu'un début donc c'est un peu normal si c'est un peu moyen... mais bon ! La suite vous plaira surement plus !_

_**Pour le chapitre II : I comme Indépendance **__(juste pour se la jouer à la « dans l'épisode suivant »)_

_« Cette fois ci, c'en était fini. »_

_« "Donc, à partir de maintenant, tu seras mon serviteur numéro un !" »_

_« "C'était plutôt elles qui me torturaient." »_

_« "Eh ! Planche à pain ! Debout !" Il eut droit à un magnifique râlement en guise de réponse. Yuya ouvrit un œil, le frottant avec vigueur. »_


	2. Chapitre 2 : I comme Indépendance

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') - Maint'nant on est le lundi 9 avril... (comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai mis 16 jours à finir le premier chapitre...)_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages n'étant toujours pas à moi, je peux au moins dire que l'histoire est de moi ... ToT même si les mots non ... O.O Rien est de moi ? Rien ! Nada ! Ah si ... Rikuso ... Et la forêt ... et les lieux décrits ... pi zut quoi ! è.é

**Couple :** Surpriseuh ! ... Bon d'accord uu Un petit KyoxYuya à moins que je ne change d'avis en cours de route.

**Note 1 :** J'espère que je ne fais pas trop OOC :x je fais mon maximum pour que ça soit correcte et pas trop ... étrange (c'est ma spécialité, les choses étranges ... uu si y en a parmi vous qui auraient lu ma fic 'Milaya' de Naruto, z'auraient compris ...). Bah sinon, ch'uis désolée, ch'uis pas l'auteur de SDK XD. (dommage, je sais ... j'aurais pu satisfaire les fans avec des dessins ... mais tant piiis ! (en plus je sais pas dessiner ... le comble quoi ! OoO))

**Note 2 : **Si vous avez des conseils pour une meilleure présentation, je suis toute ouïe ! Parke sur Word, j'ai un truc magnifique (XD), mais là … UxU''

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Autant de commentaires en un chapitre, ça me fait un de ces plaisirs OwO J'espère que ça durera ! Franchement ! C'est un pur reccord personel ! Je suis trèèèès mais alors trèèès contente ! Je pensais pas que ça allait autant plaire ô.ô franchement ... franchement, franchement ... Nyaaaaa !! Ch'uis fière de vous ! ¤pleure de joie¤._

_Voici donc les réponses à vos commentaires !_

**Dodie Rogue :** Ooooh ça fait longtemps ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir OwO ! La voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira comme le premier chapitre (voire même plus ! serait pas de refus XD) Bonne lecture !!

**Boulette de riz :** (y a pas à dire, j'adore ton pseudo XXXD) Mignon ? XD On va voir ce qu'il va lui faire à not' pauvre Yuya :3 merci de ton commentaire et voilà la souite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** ¤.¤ Moi je suis fan de toi et de tes écrits ! Alors ... ! XD Merci merci, je sais, j'écris des oeuvres d'arts ! Nyahahahaha ! ¤nez qui s'agrandit, chevilles qui enflent et fleurs éparpillées autour d'elle¤ XXD Mais noon, t'inquiète, tu n'es pas con ! C'est juste que j'avais pas trop précisé aussi que je faisais pas la suite de l'histoire ... si t'as compris après c'est que c'est bon u.u' (juste une question ... P.P.D.A ? O.ô kéveut dire ? (XD moi aussi j'peux être con ...)) Le lemon se travaille, le chapitre VII est bientôt fini ! Gnéhéhéhé ! Brefle ! voilà la suite et bonne lectureuuh !!!

**Peckforever :** O.ô Ara ? si bien que ça ? ¤trop flattée¤ Voilà la souite ! Elle est là après ... je ne sais pas combien de jours ! XD Le lemon est accordé, j'vous le fait X.x enfin ... ouais ! Brefle, voici les histoires de Yuya, accompagnée de ... Kyo : Eh ? Pourquoi ch'uis en seconde position ? c'est normalement "Kyo et ses servants" Taa : ... oui bah tu feras avec aujourd'hui ! Kyo : Non m- Taa : ¤voit kyo se faire bailloner par une Dr compatissante¤ ... bonne lectureuuh ! XD

**Princesse d'Argent :** Weeeeh ! T'as lu oussi de mes One Shot Naruto ! Te reconnais ! XXXD Merci de passer du temps ici :3 Surtout qu'elle n'attendait que toi la fanfiction ¤voit la dite fanfiction se barrer sur ses petites pattes de derrière¤ Euuh ... faut croire qu'elle attend surtout mes mains pour la finir X.x Bon, merci bicoup pour tes commentaires ! ça fait très plaisir ! Voilà donc la chuite avec ... la suite. Bonne lectureuh !!

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** Wah le pseudo O.ô respect ! XD La vala la suite ! Accro ? Beh on est deux XXD Voici la next avec la suite de leur aventure et pleins de bons petits moments KxY pour tes plaisirs ! XD Bonne lecture !!

**Baka-han :** oooh ! "En scène!" ... ¤.¤ I'm fan of you (... anglais pitoyable) !! Merci de pacher ichi pour lireuh :) ¤offre un ravitaillement complet de nourriture, des masseurs professionels et tout le reste¤ J'espère que ça te plaira ! Neh ! Bonne lecture ! Reste ici jusqu'à la fin ou je te fais la peau (Quelle couleur le bronzage !?) Bonne lectureuuh !! OwO

**la-tite-yuya** Michiiii !! Uiii, redis encore "j'ai beaucoup aimé" w ça fait trop plaisir à lire ! XXXXD Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise ! J'te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**SNT59 :** O.ô Wouaaah, jamais vu plus court comme commentaire ! XXXD Uiap, y a une suite, mais faut la publier tu vois :3 Et d'ailleurs elle est là ! bonne lecture !

**lu** (on passe du pseudo super long au super court ! XD) Beh vala leurs aventures au minimum complet, y a encore une dizaine de chapitres en tout à publier :3 Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plair !

**ANDOUILLE CUITE :** ... XXXXXXXXXXD Le pseudo est à mourir de rire ! La suite, la voilà, Kyo va te surprendre ! Nyahahaha (est ce vrai ou pas ? A toi de voir en lisant ! XD) J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne lecture :3 !

**chibi** **yuya :** Ce n'est qu'un début, vi :3 Apparement, mon meilleur chapitre à ce moment c'est le VI (le VII n'est pas fini) et donc pas le premier ... donc y a des chances que les chapitres suivant te plaisent plus et te mettent dans l'histoire ! ¤croise les doigts¤ Voilà donc la suite que tu peux lire ¤petite musique de pub¤ en espérant que ça te plaise, bonne lectuuure !

**Ellenia :** 13ème commentaire ! XD normalement il doit porter malheur beh faut croire que le 13 est mon numéro porte bonheur :3 Merci du commentaireuh ! Ravie que ça plaise ! Voici la suite pour satisfaire les yeux (j'm'y crois pas du tout ... non non ...) Le lemon se construit ... j'ai juste du mal à imaginer pouvoir l'écrire u///u Bonne lectureuh !

**GaBy27 :** Le pire c'est que le chapitre deux est près depuis des lustres :p Voilà la souite, le chapitre fait UNE page de plus que celui là XD (enfin je crois ... je ne sais plus uu') Vala vala donc ta souite :3 Bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :** Voilà la suite sur un beau plateau dorééééé ! oh "en plein combat", "en plein combat" ... on devine assez facilement qui va gagner non ? O.ô XXD Merci, m'en faut du courage (le chapitre VII touche à sa fin W ). Allez :3 bonne lectureuh !!

**Sham-Rock Cross :** Ma chéwie d'amour, merci de la rewieu (je sais, j'adore ma façon de l'écrire :p). Autant dire que ça a amplifié mon mal de tête déjà incroyable (... c'est ça de mourir de rire Xx) C'est le cas de le lire, la contructivité (...) de ta rewieu (rien à faire c'est ancré dans mon epsrit, ça y bougera plus XD) est impressionante O.ô On se demande avec quel cerveau (...) tu peux sortir autant de choses... (le mien est parti faire ses emplètes de neurones). J't'admire pour ça va ¤¤. Avec toi, je me doute bien que "adorer" fait parti de ton vocabulaire O.O et t'inquiète pas, ta suite personnelle (cette expression aussi, j'crois qu'elle est gluotée ("coller avec de la glue") à ton truc pour réfléchir (Kuya : on dit cerveau quand on en a un Taa : sauf qu'il est en grève bizarrement ...)) est plus que là uu (¤regarde les bagages posés en vrac sur le sol¤ ouais elle s'est installée...) elle est écrite et prête à se faire lire par tes yeux délicats (XD). J'aurais bien aimé un petit "franchement qué tu fous à écrire des trucs pareils ? Y manque la suite idiote !" mais bon, je crois que seule Kuya peut me réserver ces petits commentaires tout frais (Kuya : "chaud" idiote fraiche èé Taa : O.ô). M'enfin, ma réponse est constructive aussi hein ? vv On est de pair renifle un bon coup c'est ça d'être malade Xx bonne lecture pour la suite va !

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre I (L comme Libre) : **__Yuya a enfin réussi de s'enfuir de la demeure du seigneur Rikuso, qui l'avait faite captive pendant quatre longues années, après l'avoir achetée au marché noir. Suite à plusieurs heures de courses, la jeune femme se fait surprendre par un soldat qui la cloue au sol. Elle finit évanouie, une entaille à la jambe. Le soldat meurt, assassiné par un mystérieux samurai aux yeux rouges. Lors de son réveil, Yuya voit le seigneur qui part dans un duel contre son sauveur pour avoir tous les droits sur sa vie. Il semblerait que le samurai, nommé 'Kyo aux yeux de démons' par Rikuso, soit prêt-à-porter le coup final..._

* * *

**Chapitre II : I comme Indépendance**

_"Je te rappelle que t'es la récompense."  
__"La récompense ?"_

_Elle attendit sa réponse qui ne vint pas, puisque le combat avait reprit. De son lieu de captivité, elle pu voir entièrement la bataille entre les deux hommes. Rikuso peinait toujours autant, il jetait de temps en temps des regards vers elle puis se replongeait directement dans le duel quelques secondes après. Kyo menait, il obligeait son adversaire à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche un arbre. Il sentait sa victoire approcher, le coup suivant serait le dernier._

Il le regardait de ses yeux rouges, cherchant au fond de son ennemi, la peur de sa mort. Mais ce dernier semblait s'en moquer, comme confiant de sa victoire. Au fond, le démon ressentait une rage mêlée d'un contentement sans nom : ce combat serait prometteur.

Son sabre voulu trancher la tête du seigneur mais il ne rencontra que l'arbre qui soutenait Rikuso. Celui-ci plongea sous l'arme et arriva derrière le brun pour maintenant pointer sa précieuse lame dans le dos de son ennemi.

"Touché" fit il sur un ton de moquerie. "Soyez sérieux, je vous prie. On a beau s'amuser, c'est votre vie qui est en danger."

Le démon sembla mal prendre cette stupide remarque. Une vague de vent balaya le sol obligeant l'autre à cacher son visage derrière ses bras. Rikuso les retira lorsque le souffle se fit plus calme. Le seigneur, prit de peur, recula, tombant au sol. Le regard du démon était si effrayant : ce rouge sang qui semblait tout aspirer, toute la lumière du monde pour se refléter sur les prunelles. Et un sourire pur, carnassier, qui ne demandait que de mordre de la chaire. Le seigneur ne bougeait plus, son corps était devenu glacé, plus aucun de ses membres ne voulaient remuer.

"Tu voulais que je sois sérieux, voilà le résultat !" Le démon enfonça son arme dans le crâne de Rikuso. Cette fois ci, c'en était fini.

Yuya regardait ce monstre devant elle. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait lui faire peur, qu'il s'amusait au combat. Son sourire avait été là tout le long du combat jusqu'au moment où cet imbécile de seigneur fasse sa remarque.

Kyo se tourna vers Yuya, essuyant sa précieuse lame sur un pant de tissus volé de sur l'habit du propriétaire de ces lieux.

"Tu comptes me détacher maintenant ?" demanda la blonde.

Le démon ne répondit pas, peut être trop concentré à ôter une tâche de sang. La jeune femme persista, lui posant sa question plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne répondre :

"La ferme tu m'agaces."

Chouette réponse. Il s'approcha de Yuya pour reprendre son fourreau et ranger son sabre à l'intérieur. Elle espéra qu'il la détache mais eu lieu de ça, il semblait plus intéressé par elle-même, son visage ou peut être autre chose, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Une fois l'avait suffit pour comprendre que les gens qui le regardaient droit dans les yeux ne vivaient jamais bien longtemps. Mais en même temps, quelque chose la poussait à relever son visage pour regarder celui de son sauveur.

Alors elle releva la tête et à contre cœur, elle s'accrocha au regard sang du démon. Au fond d'elle-même, un sentiment se déclenchait. Peur ? Sûrement. Elle ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir revu son village et son frère, les espérant tous les deux encore sur leurs pieds.

Elle se sentit soudainement tomber vers l'avant. Les liens l'enserrant à l'arbre étaient défaits et sa jambe blessée ne la soutenait plus assez, elle tombait donc vers l'avant, se rétamant au sol avec beauté. La honte aux joues, elle se releva maladroitement. Elle sentait le regard du démon qui suivait le moindre de ses gestes, elle se sentait trop ... espionnée. Se tournant vers lui, elle remarqua que la distance qu'elle pensait les séparer était vraiment trop réduite.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si près ?"

Kyo haussa un sourcil. Un sourire s'en suivit, un sourire que Yuya n'aimât pas.

"Je pense qu'il va falloir que je refasse ton éducation !" s'exclama-t-il. Il attrapa Yuya par la taille et entreprit de faire balader ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière cria tout son mécontentement en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Le démon la fit taire. "Je te rappelle que tu as dis que, si je te sauvais, tu ferais tout ce que je voulais."

Yuya regretta immédiatement d'avoir dis ces mots. Sur le coup, elle aurait préféré que Rikuso se relève et le tue, ou même la tue.

"Donc, à partir de maintenant, tu seras mon serviteur numéro un !"

Il avait décidé ça sur un coup de tête sûrement. Une femme, ça allait l'emmerder durant son voyage, mais elle pourrait aussi être utile en allant lui chercher de l'argent pour ses petites courses. Au pire, si elle devenait trop chiante, il la tuerait. Enfin...

Yuya restait sans voix. Une esclave ? Elle ? Après quatre ans où elle avait dût être celui d'un imbécile, elle le serait d'un monstre ? Elle s'avança, demandant pourquoi.

"Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie et que j'estime qu'il faut un dédommagement." avait-il répondu avant de se retourner et de commencer à s'en aller, en route pour sortir de la forêt..  
"Oui mais pas pour toute ma vie !" répliqua Yuya, hors d'elle.  
"C'est ça ou je peux te tuer."

Il revint vers elle, un sourire bien déplaisant sur son visage au goût de Yuya. Sa main tenait son sabre, prêt à la sortir de son fourreau. Yuya hoqueta.

"Je..." Elle s'arrêta, les bruits d'animaux dans un arbuste gênant. Kyo s'impatientait.  
"Tu quoi ?"  
"Je ne veux pas mourir ici !"  
"Typique..."

Le démon soupira, tous les humains étaient identiques, effrayé par la mort. Il lâcha son arme et reprit son chemin vers la sortie.

Yuya le regarda partir. Si... si elle lui disait ce qu'elle voulait faire, la tuerait il toujours ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se moque d'elle, elle avait autre chose à faire que d'être un sujet de plaisanterie.

"Bon tu viens ?" gronda Kyo.

¤¤¤

De nombreuses personnes se retournaient dans les rues, chuchotant de nombreuses choses dans les oreilles de leurs voisins. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un grand samurai aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges accompagné d'une personne emmitouflée dans une grande cape qui traînait au sol et laissant paraître des cheveux blonds de sous la capuche. Etrangement, la jeune femme était à moitié collée à son compagnon et des « j'ai mal aux pieds ! », « c'est quand qu'on arrive ? », « Tu m'écoutes ? Réponds-moi au moins ! » ne cessaient d'être prononcés.

"Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas allés jusque là..."  
"Ah enfin tu daignes rép... qui ça ?"

Mais sa question ne sembla pas atteindre son 'maître'. Ce dernier regardait de droite à gauche, discrètement, trouvant soucieux le comportement des personnes autour de lui.

Soudainement il s'arrêta et regarda l'auberge devant lui. « Cela conviendra pour le reste de la journée » sembla-t-il se dire puisqu'il prit l'encapuchonnée par le col de la cape, retirant la coiffe par la même occasion, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Les passants furent surpris de voir une jeune femme blonde rouspéter contre son compagnon, c'est ce genre de vision amusante qui firent penser aux gens qu'ils étaient un jeune couple.

Après un nouvel excès de colère suite à la demande de Kyo de n'avoir qu'une seule chambre – il manquait d'argent pour en prendre deux et les menaces ne marchaient guères bien – les deux jeunes gens montèrent les escaliers et allèrent poser leurs peu d'affaires dans la pièce. C'était un espace tout à fait convenable ... pour un couple. Il y avait un grand futon pour deux, ce qui gêna Yuya mais ne sembla pas faire sourciller le démon. Une petite pièce avait été faite pour la toilette, un simple lavabo avec deux serviettes sur le côté. Un bureau en bois occupait un coin de la chambre et une grande fenêtre offrait une vue sur le reste de la rue.

Yuya semblait ravie de cette vision. Elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre comme une enfant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, elle redécouvrait enfin l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes.

"Et voilà que tu chiales. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda le démon légèrement irrité.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec la paume de sa main et sortit de la chambre, prétextant vouloir prendre un bain dans les sources qu'il y avait derrière l'hôtel. Le démon la laissa partir prenant conscience, une fois qu'elle fût sortie, que la jeune femme avait toujours sa cape. Il haussa les épaules et sortit à son tour de la salle.

Yuya entrait dans l'eau chaude, réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Sa blessure redevint rouge et du sang commença à la quitter. Elle s'empressa de prendre une serviette et de la compresser contre sa jambe. Elle avait mal, ce vieux fou de soldat n'avait pas ménagé son coup. Tout cela était à cause de ces quelques personnes qui avaient attaquées son village paisible, il y a quatre ans de cela. Pour une raison si futile. Qu'avait elle donc, cette forêt, pour que l'accès lui soit interdit ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir construit le village à ces côtés si ensuite on le détruisait parce qu'il était « trop près » ?

Une personne entra dans les bains pour la rejoindre. Il sembla que ce fût une vieille personne par son apparence et sa voix lorsqu'elle lui sortit un chaleureux « bonsoir ». La conversation démarra, planant surtout autour des mystérieuses blessures que portaient la jeune blonde. La vieille dame l'aida à la laver et à lui panser ses plaies, s'attardant sur celle à la cuisse.

"Elle semble récente." constata-t-elle en voyant le pansement se tinter de sang lorsque Yuya se releva. Cette dernière sourit maladroitement.  
"Oui, j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber un couteau alors que je coupais la viande." Menti-t-elle.  
"Vous le faites assise ?" s'étonna la vieille dame, normalement la cuisine se faisait debout et comme ça on ne risquait pas de se planter un couteau dans la cuisse mais plutôt dans le pied.  
"Oui, j'avais des problèmes de dos."

La grand-mère acquiesça, comprenant vu les cicatrices que la jeune femme portaient. Elles se quittèrent, Yuya s'habilla d'un peignoir et monta les marches pour revenir dans la chambre. Kyo n'était pas présent, sorti elle ne savait où. Elle s'en fichait de toute façon.

Elle aurait aimé partir, mais l'habit qu'elle portait ne lui aurait pas assuré une protection de plus de cinq pas. Elle devait attendre, un jour, peut être, elle pourrait partir, il la lâcherait. Elle regrettait ses paroles, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait dit ces mots « _Je t'en supplie, aide moi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !_ ». Elle se retrouvait à être de nouveau l'esclave d'un homme. Cela l'énervait mais d'un côté, elle se sentait plus heureuse. Au moins, elle voyait l'extérieur. Il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir ce que ce démon lui réservait pour sa vie. Mais elle se jura que dès qu'elle aurait assez d'argent pour vivre seule et en sécurité, elle se séparerait de lui.

Les bruits de pas qui montaient les marches et la porte s'ouvrant montrèrent que Kyo était revenu. A sa main pendait un fil relié à des gourdes de saké. Yuya ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était tombée avec un alcoolique. Mais elle remarqua que le samurai tenait en son autre main un vêtement. Vêtement qu'elle reçu sur sa tête avec un « mets-le » sur un ton pas des plus agréables. La jeune femme regarda ce que lui avait apporté ce débauché et constata qu'en fait, il était plus gentil qu'il en avait l'air : elle tenait en ses mains un nouveau yukata. Joyeuse, elle se leva et alla dans la petite pièce de la chambre pour le mettre.

Elle en ressortit toute belle, surprise qu'il lui allât si bien.

"Tu as trouvé par un coup de chance ?"  
"Je sais très bien tes mensurations, si on peut dire que t'en as. On a pas besoin de prendre un mètre avec toi." répondit Kyo en jetant une des bouteilles. "Mais ta poitrine ne vaut pas vraiment celle d'une femme alors c'était assez difficile de trouver, les autres femmes sont mieux garnies."

La jeune femme lui balança en pleine tête la bouteille qui traînait au sol. Le démon la rattrapa en grondant un peu puis entama le second litre de saké.

Un soubresaut fit tomber Yuya, entraînant un léger cri de souffrance qui alerta le samurai. Sa jambe n'avait pas supporté le poids du corps de la jeune femme et avait décidé de ne plus soutenir le reste. Elle tomba, se rattrapant à moitié à la fenêtre. Kyo ne bougea pas, il la regarda simplement se tâter le bandage à sa cuisse qui se rougissait. La jeune femme se traîna jusqu'à côté de Kyo pour prendre sur le bureau un rouleau de bandage que le démon avait ramené après sa visite dehors.

Yuya retira prudemment le tissu qui lui enserrait la jambe et leva son visage vers Kyo qui regardait la plaie.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il en apercevant son regard sur lui. "Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"  
"Pourrais je avoir un peu d'aide pour refaire le bandage ?"  
"Tu peux pas le faire toute seule ?"  
"Je sais que si je touche, j'aurais mal alors je forcerai pas..." se justifia-t-elle en desserrant le rouleau.

Kyo soupira et lâcha sa bouteille. Il prit le bandage que lui tendait Yuya d'une main et sa jambe de l'autre. Il regarda la plaie saignante de Yuya avec un air qui fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il avait l'habitude des sales blessures. Kyo saisi sa bouteille d'alcool et en versa un peu sur la plaie. Yuya serra les dents.

"Mais t'es fou ? Ca fait mal !"  
"Peut être mais au moins ça désinfecte mieux que tout ce que tu pourras mettre dessus. Et puis je t'offre mon aide, si t'es pas contente va te chercher quelqu'un d'autre !" répliqua le démon en commençant à mettre le bandage tout autour de la cuisse.

Yuya reconsidéra les choses. Ce démon, sous ses airs d'imbécile, de sadique et d'autres choses pas plus avantageuses se cachait quelqu'un d'assez gentil.

"Et de toute façon, pour être belle faut souffrir. T'es qu'au début du chemin."

Les cheveux blonds de Yuya montèrent sur son crâne, tels des piques. En réalité, il restait un sombre abruti.

"Mais au fait..."

Yuya se stoppa dans ses recherches de tortures qu'elle aurait pu faire subir à cet imbécile sans cœur et le regarda. Kyo resta silencieux, sa question au bord des lèvres mais ne voulant pas dépasser ce seuil. La jeune femme sembla la comprendre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni comment.

"A ce château," murmura-t-elle comme si elle voulait que seule elle-même entende la réponse. "C'était pas vraiment Rikuso qui me maltraitait. Non, lui était plutôt gentil. Mais il avait plusieurs femmes et des maîtresses qui n'ont pas supporté le fait que Rikuso... m'aime bien."

Le démon haussa un sourcil.

"C'était plutôt elles qui me torturaient. Elles menaient Rikuso par le bout du nez ! Lui demandant de m'enfermer ou pire encore. Elles, elles venaient en personne me... 'corriger'."

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Des souvenirs un peu trop douloureux à son goûts maintenant qu'elle était en dehors de ce château, libre.

Oui, ces femmes l'avaient maltraitée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en porte des cicatrices. Elle devait garder le silence lorsque le seigneur demandait, d'une voix chaleureuse, comment elle possédait ces marques. Yuya était obligée de rester muette, sachant que si elle parlait, il ne la croirait pas ou encore, ses femmes viendraient et la puniraient une nouvelle fois.

"Ce qui explique que tu sois pas traumatisée quand t'es face à un homme." nota Kyo. Yuya acquiesça. "Donc ça veut dire que je peux pas ramener une femme sans que tu pètes ta crise."  
"Je peux très bien 'péter ma crise' sans qu'il y ait une femme !" gronda la blonde.

Kyo eu un bref sourire que Yuya ne remarqua pas.

Le bandage finit, la jeune femme le remercia. Kyo lui montra le futon dans lequel elle pouvait dormir. Il resterait près du bureau, son sabre à la main.

La nuit passa lentement, avec pour simple bruit de fond les piaillements des oiseaux nocturnes et les miaulements des chats. Yuya se tournait dans le lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Une désagréable impression lui tenaillait le ventre, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose. La lune passait à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre pour se refléter jusqu'à ses pieds. La lune ... elle était belle, mordue sur un de ses côtés par l'obscurité, elle formait un beau croissant. Combien de temps cela faisait il que Yuya n'avait pas vu le ciel de nuit ? Chaque soir, elle avait droit à une chambre fermée, avec comme seule compagnie, une couverture épaisse. A ces moments, elle se mettait dans un angle de la pièce, la couverture sur ses genoux pour oreiller et s'endormait doucement, bercée par le bruit de l'eau de l'extérieur.

C'est peut être à cause du souvenir de ces nuits passées au coin de la pièce que, le lendemain, Kyo retrouva Yuya dans un recoin, endormie profondément. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre mais plutôt à la réveiller. Elle avait le sommeil lourd.

"Eh ! Planche à pain ! Debout !"

Il eût droit à un magnifique râlement en guise de réponse. Yuya ouvrit un œil, le frottant avec vigueur. Elle repoussa la couverture du futon qu'elle avait embarqué dans son somnambulisme de la veille et bailla.

"Grouille ! On doit être à Edo dans quelques jours !" prévint le démon en la mettant debout de force. "Va me chercher du saké pour la route."

Il lui donna quelques pièces, de l'argent qu'il avait épargné à ses achats de la nuit précédente et Yuya, rechignant, partit faire les courses.

_

* * *

Vala la fin du chapitre deux J'espère que ... c'est bien :x héhé ... ' Je trouve ce chapitre un peu mieux que le précédent (ce qui est normal vu que c'est le second ... Bwaaaaaah) Brefle, c'est pas grave. XD C'était ... on va faire simple : simplement le chapitre deux ! XD _

_J'attend les rewieux avec impatience ¤¤_

_**Pour le chapitre III : M comme Mêlée **__(ça fait très bande annonce XD)_

_« "Elle est seulement ma servante jusqu'à la fin de sa vie." »  
__« "T'aurais pas pût prévenir ?" »  
__« "Non pas 'tout' le contraire ! Toi, tu es bien fichu mais un peu brutal." »  
__« "C'est pas ce que disent les autres femmes." fit-il avant de se taire quelques secondes pour voir l'état de Yuya. »_


	3. Chapitre 3 : M comme Mêlée

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Chapitre trois commencé le Mardi 17 Avril 2007 (ouaiis, presque un mois après ! C'est pitoyble d'écrire si peu en autant de temps ! XD)_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir quoique ce soit de l'histoire ToT

**Couple :** YuyaxKyo. Ca me parait bien pour l'instant XD

**Note 1 :** Beh ... enfin, j'ai réussi à tout lire ¤.¤ (les tomes de SDK) Bon, personnellement, j'aime pas trop la fin-fin (le dernier chapitre quoi). Mais bon, je vais pas dire plus parke je pourrais spoiler queques personnes . '' Mais en tout cas ... je sens que je vais acheter touuuus les tomes ! Touus ! sans exception ! XD Brefle, passons et lisez donc ce beau chapitre tout beau tout prêt avec une rencontre spéciale :3.

**Note 2 :** Oh, sur mes fichiers Word, j'en suis au chapitre 8 (et vuais –w–). L'histoire est bientôt fini de mon côté (enfin, encore 5, 6 chapitres quand même u.u). La suite vous l'aurez donc à chaque semaine. A part si je subis une déconnexion de la box ou que mon ordi chéri ait décidé de rendre l'âme (tout simplement parke je l'aurais frappé à mort avant :3). Excusez donc ces deux choses si précieuses à mes yeux... ce seront eux les principaux gêneurs si jamais je suis pas là pour vous donner la suite. Sur ceux ... bonne lecture !

**Note 3 :** J'ai eu la flemme de changer les dialogues. Ca restera comme ça j'crois même que c'est le mieux .'. J'ai donc laissé comme ça neh. m'en veuillez pas. ToT

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Quelque chose de classe est arrivé ¤w¤ autant de commentaire qu'au chapitre un ! Yaaaa Haaa ! Z'vous répond immédiatement sans plus attendre ! _

**Princesse d'Argent :** Oooh bon ? O.O Juste avec ça ? fufufufu... Ravie de faire de Kyo un vrai Kyo UxU suis pas légèrement douée pour respecter les caractères mais bon, si ça va xD. Des situations, va y en avoir :3 Nyerk ! Surtout vers le chapitre ¤Taaho baillonée par la fanfiction qui se veut être mystérieuse¤ TxT. La suite est donc là, avec tous les remerciements possible :3 ! (ouais c'est vicieux une fanfiction, c'est âchement doué en sprint ! Si t'as pas un clavier pour les amadouer c'est mort X.x) Bonne lectuuure !

**Boulette de riz :** XXXD Merci. Plus court ? Il doit en donner l'impression park'il faisait une page de plus que le premier ! XXD Bah vers le chapitre 6, les chapitres font la taille double u.u'' (comme quoi j'avais des idées xD) donc la longueur, j'ai encore de l'avance sur toi :3 ¤la fille trop gentille¤. Bonne lecture ! (PS : Sur ce chapitre tu peux dire qu'il est plus court X.x)

**Gaby27 :** Waah merchi ! XD La suite la vala, faut attendre une semaine à peu près entre chaque :3 Ravie que t'aime OwO j'espère que ce chapitre sera pareil (voir plus fufu XD). Ch'uis désolée mais faut faire des chapitres courts des fois :p parke si je met tout d'un coup, c'est pu drole, plus de suspens XD. Bref, bonne lecture :p

**Peckforever :** XXD Ravie que mes écrits plaisent :3 (uais, évite la version racaille pour mwah xD la fic risquerait d'avoir peur ¤se cache elle même derrière son chapitre¤ T.T (Kuya : ...)) Alors si mes aperçus des futurs chapitres te font autant envie, j'te conseille pas de voir celui pour le chapitre 6 x.X tu me tueras rien qu'à le voir sinon. Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre que t'attend XD (une semaine c'est long ?)

**Gap31 or Gaspy :** Oooh d"accord XD scuse mwah (je regarde pas trop la télé :x). N'est ce pas que c'est zarb' ? XD j'ai pas l'habitude non plus qu'on me dise qu'on adore mes textes, parke généralement y a que mes amis du net qui les lisent u.u'''. C'est "Rikuso" ... j'ai légèrement pensé à Riku de Kingdom Hearts :p mais bon, après trouvais que c'était trop court j'ai rajouté une syllabe XD. Ca me rassure que tout le monde me dise que j'ai bien fait son caractère ... j'avoue que j'ai du mal de trouver les bons trucs de temps en temps (pi des fois ça vient tout seul ... j'ai dû m'imaginer trop de choses XXXD) Pour Yuya c'est pareil. J'crois que c'est encore plus dure pour elle... Siinoooon, vuala la chouite tout belle :p merci du commentaire et bonne lectureuuh !!

**I wish I was her :** XD Merci merci, j'ai trouvé ça comme un ch'tit 'plus' XD (pi si jamais y a des explosions ça fait classe et tout ! Waaaah ¤illuminée alors que c'est seulement écrit et pas filmé¤ On dit tout le temps que les bandes annonces sont mieux avec des "boum" à tout va.) Merci :p J'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bien que les deux autres UxU. Bonne lecture :p

**Asmodel :** O.o "drole"... "drole" ? J'fais rire MWAH ? ¤la fille qui en revient pas¤ J'vais t'aimer twah ! XDD Merchi bicoup OwO Vala la suite ! Perd pas de temps et lis w Bonne lecture et tout c'qui va avec !

**la-tite-yuya** : Je ... Je ... je t'aime ¤w¤ (je sais ça fait bizarre mais ch'uis le genre de fille qui déclare mon amour à tout va V.V") Merchiii ! Merchiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres :3 Je l'espère de chez j'espère ! (XD). Supra (...) bonne lecture :p !

**Baka-han :** ... pas finaude la Baka-han. Pense donc au titre de ma belle fanfiction V.V "Liminality" c'est pas faire pour faire joli ! Fufufufu. XD (au départ si mais bon...) Oh t'aimes pas mes masseurs ? O.ô Tombe bien ¤les renvoie¤ j'aurais plus de budget comme ça :p. Kyo sera toujours gentil voyons ! Il est juste un peu fou de combat, de sang, de tuerie, mais il reste au fond de lui un beau gros nounours (ah non, ça c'est Bontenmaru...) bah euh ... un mouton ! Ca représente "l'amour" le mouton :p C'est ch'tit pas meugnon nan ? (personnellement, je préfère les félins mais bon...) ¤Petit Stop¤ ... J'suis sencé répondre à un commentaire et non pas caricutariser (O.ô) Kyo ... u.u Repreeeenons ! Le chapitre ne parle ni de beauté, ni de maths (quoique... nan si je fais ça, j'en connais une qui fait une syncope ¤Z'yeutage vers la lectrice priviligiée¤), ni de porcelaine ! Je te rassure, c'est... on va dire du cassage d'assiette, des opérations de coups et des décoiffages en beauté (...) ... ouais hein ? J'vais te laisser avec cette réponse plus que minable (:p) et j'te souhaite bonne lecture !

**Chibi yuya :** Ouah O.ô Bah merci ! Du courage, va m'en falloir V.V ¤chapitre huit qui décolle de moitié¤ Bonne lecture !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** La suite est là. Bah, faut bien faire souffrir Yuya plus que d'habitudes ! ¤sadique de service¤ Merci sinon ;p Bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :** Fufufu. Tu sauras tout ! Faut juste attendre (pas dis que tout soit avoué dans ce chap oussi ... :3) Ton Tigrou arrive ! Laisse lui le temps d'arriver XD. Vala la souite :3 bonne lecture !

**jenni944 :** Si je le dis maintenant, y a pu de suspens ... XD A twah de voir en lisant ! Bonne lecture !

**Sham-Roch Cross :** XXXD Kyo est très possessif vis à vis de son saké à ce que je vois :3 Tu crois que si... ¤essaie de voler une des gourdes, Kyo qui se retourne les yeux supers menaçants et qui lancent des éclairs ... ils sont d'ailleurs habilement évités par l'adresse de Taa, toujours aussi souple ! Elle fait une belle roue et un saut triplé très haut en évitant trois éclairs, elle retombe avec des belles figures représentants le sagitaire ou encore le lion oh ! elle finit en bomb ! SPLAAAASH Kyo est aveuglé par l'eau et Taa arrive à se sauver !¤ Taa : NYAHAHAEHEHEHEHEHE HIN HIN ! ¤le rire super sadique de trois générations de supers malfrats trop méchants¤  
Oooh O.O Il vend aussi des ... des ... YUYA ! POUKOUA QUE T'AS POSE NUE ? Yuya : KEuwawwaa ? O.o ¤Kyo et les autres qui se ramènent pour prendre des photos¤ Tigre Rouge : O.O Je savais même pas que j'avais ça ! Oooh je garde pas touche dégagez ! Kyo : ¤sortant son sabre¤ Tu vas finir découpé OwO donne mwah ça ! ¤pourchasse Tigre Rouge¤ Taa : Yuya ! Yuuuuyaaaaa !! Yuuuuuya è.é Bowdel répond ! Yuya : Gné ? ¤encore sous le choc des photos¤ Taa : ... ouais bon rendors toi ...  
XXXD Aaah Shamra' (super le surnom nan :p) que veux tu dire par ... Jean Patrick ? Parke mwah ch'uis perdue O.O Le postage c'est là ¤désigne le jour sur le calendrier avec des Kyo partout si bien qu'on voit plus les jours¤ Luciole : ¤regarde passer l'oideau¤ Oh un ver ! Taa : ... Weh bon -.- faut pas trop en demander nan plus ... Wala nyeuh suite ! b'lecture (en passant en relecture ch'uis totalement perdue XD)

**YuyaSama :** Vraiment ¤w¤ Mieux que le premier ? Weeeh ! J'espère qu'il est bien cuiçi oussi :3 Lis bien allez, va ! zouuu ! XD

**Lou :** Ooooh ! XD Weeeh mon seizième commentaire du chapitre ! Comme ça c'est au même nombre :3 (j'en aurais peut être d'autres d'ici mardi qui sait ? ¤w¤ (on est lundi à minuit 2 quand j'écris faut que j'aille me coucher XP). Oh, tu dérives pour ça ... j'me demande même où tu vas sur ton radeau là O.ô Eh ! Reviens ! Avec l'eau tu vas par les chutes là ! Shana ! NAAAAN ! ¤plouf¤ (Shana qui tombe dans une petite mare) ... nyéhéhéhé XD. Merci pour les compliments 'a me fait plaisir :3 Ch'uis aussi fière de mon titre w j'ai bien fait d'écouter de la musique (le titre vient d'une série xD mais bon on est pas obligé de le savoir neh u.u'). Vi le lemon ... beh ... beh ... BEH ! Faut que j'y arrive après à le remodeler (tu vois de quoi je parle XD). Enfin bref ... cessons ces dires parke les autres s'ils lisent vont se demander de quoi que je cause à twah (âchement français je sais. XD). Allez, bonne lecture du chap 3 même si tu l'as déjà lu UwU

_**

* * *

Résumé du chapitre I (L comme Libre) et II (I comme Indépendance) : **__Yuya s'est enfuie de chez un seigneur d'où elle était captive depuis 4 ans, quelques temps après que son village ait été attaqué par un groupe de quelques personnes. Elle rencontra 'Kyo aux yeux de démons' dans la forêt et en échange de sa survie, elle obéirait à ce que le samurai lui ordonnerait. Le démon la sauva et, après une bonne nuit, tous deux commencèrent à faire route vers Edo, la capitale du Nippon._**

* * *

Chapitre III : M comme Mêlée**

Le duo était sortit de la ville depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Ils marchaient sans vraiment s'arrêter, appréciant soleil, vent et chaleur. Leur route s'approchait d'un court d'eau et d'un petit cabanon semblant inhabité vu l'état. Ils s'y étaient arrêtés pour un temps de repos où Yuya avait put refaire son bandage autour de la plaie qui semblait aller mieux depuis hier : elle ne le niait plus, le saké avait aidé son corps à cicatriser; puis ils étaient repartis sur leur chemin vers Edo.

Cette route les emmena à un col de montagnes. La nuit approchait et ils devaient songer à s'arrêter. Et alors qu'ils pensaient être tranquille pour la nuit, ils furent dérangés par des brigands qui se disaient que, s'ils arrivaient à choper la 'petite amie' du samurai, ils pourraient avoir tout leur argent. Mais au moment où ils énonçaient leur plan à voix haute comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte, ayant réussi la première partie qui consistait d'avoir en otage la demoiselle, un coup de tête envoya un des brigands dans les vaps. On peut dire qu'ils avaient mal fait leur coup en voulant s'attaquer à la blonde. Ils la pensaient sans force, geignarde, bonne petite femme comme il en existe mais c'était bien tout le contraire.

"Encore un seul qui dit que je suis sa 'petite amie' va retrouver ses proches en enfer !" Les yeux menaçants, la jeune femme ne semblait pas faire seulement du bluff.

"Elle est seulement ma servante jusqu'à la fin de sa vie." ajouta Kyo avec un sourire.

"La fin de ma vie ?"

"Je te l'ai sauvée donc j'ai tous mes droits."

"Nan mais ça va pas !?"

Cela ne faisait seulement qu'un seul jour qu'ils se connaissaient mais Yuya avait eu le plaisir de comprendre au fond qui était le démon. Un gars complètement fou et à fond dans ses idées : il la prenait pour sa domestique et il tenait à ce que ce soit ainsi. Il pensait aussi qu'il était libre de tout faire, ce que Yuya refusait d'accorder puisque, si elle était son esclave, il devait au moins prendre soin d'elle. Les bonnes disputent commencent toutes ainsi quand on tient bien tête à Kyo. Kyo ne parla plus suite à ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme sur son physique, cette dernière avait immédiatement pensé qu'il était vexé.

Mais présentement, ce n'était pas ce qui la souciait le plus. Une ombre furtive passa derrière la jeune femme.

"Tais toi, tu fais qu'empirer les choses." gronda Kyo.

Yuya cria, elle venait de se faire reprendre par un des brigands. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour qu'il la lâche mais il avait de la force. Il la maintenait fermement. Les deux survivants qui se tenaient devant le démon essayaient de le menacer avec leur arme. Mais Kyo s'en débarassa rapidement et aisément. Yuya avait de plus en plus chaud, l'autre imbécile ne la lâchait pas et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire grand-chose. Elle ne le voyait pas si bien qu'elle essayait de lui mettre des coups de coude dans l'estomac. Il se laissa faire sans broncher. Soudain, dû à un mauvais mouvement, elle laissa un gémissement de douleur sortir de ses lèvres.

"Eh !? Ca va ?" demanda le kidnappeur, un peu inquiet. Yuya ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'inquiétait tout d'un coup pour elle. Sa conscience se teinta de noir et elle s'évanouit.

"Beh c'est malin !" grogna le démon en voyant la main de sa domestique tomber, comme sans vie. Le rouge prenait sa place sur son habit neuf.

"J'ai rien fait !" se défendit le jeune homme qui tenait Yuya en ses bras. Il la déposa d'ailleurs sur le sol délicatement. Kyo haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

"J'ai rien dit." Le ravisseur passa sa main derrière sa tête avec un petit sourire enfantin. Il remit droit son bandana, sortant sa lance de derrière lui et soupira.

"Mais on sait jamais avec toi, Kyo..."

¤¤¤

Des rires sonores réveillèrent l'endormie qui ouvrit un œil lentement. Elle entendait une voix qui n'était pas celle de Kyo, elle n'était pas assez grave pour qu'elle puisse appartenir au démon. Elle riait de bon cœur, ce qui n'était pas possible non plus pour ce pervers mais une odeur persistait : celle de l'alcool qui lui indiquait clairement que Kyo était là. Yuya se releva, essayant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. C'était, une petite pièce, une chambre. Elle était dans un futon au sol en compagnie de Kyo, assis devant des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool et avec ... le kidnappeur qui s'était inquiété pour elle. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour, elle attrapa une des bouteilles qui avaient échappées au génocide pour l'écraser sur la tête du ravisseur, le trempant ainsi de l'eau de vie. Celui-ci gémit au coup reçu et Kyo rit intérieurement, sirotant son précieux liquide.

"Mais ça va pas la tête !?" se plaignit l'invité.

"Je vais plutôt bien, ce que je ne comprend pas c'est ce qui vous a permis d'être ici comme si de rien n'était ! Surtout après nous avoir attaqués !"

Le regard de Yuya dévia sur Kyo qui ne montrait rien et ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Le bandit lui jeta aussi un coup d'œil et soupira, il fallait qu'il explique.

"Je ne vous attaquais pas, je les suivais aussi, ces brigands. Ils sont partis sans payer dans le restaurant de la ville alors j'ai dû les suivre pour les arrêter."

"Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous prise en otage ?" vociféra Yuya, en colère.

"Je ne t'ai pas prise en otage mais seulement sauvé la vie !" rectifia-t-il. "Parce que si je ne t'avais pas reculée à temps, tu aurais été tranchée en deux !"

Yuya sembla se calmer, glissant sur le sol avec un bête 'Ah'. Le jeune homme rouspéta après sa tenue trempée et sortit de la pièce pour aller se changer. La jeune femme, visiblement gênée, se retourna vers le démon, l'accusant du regard.

"T'aurais pas pût prévenir ?"

"Et comment ?" fit Kyo sans la regarder.

"..."

"Réfléchis avant de parler." conseilla-t-il.

Elle tendit sa main pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille mais elle glissa à côté et la domestique se prit le nez sur le sol. Kyo ne se priva pas pour rire pleinement alors que Yuya se releva en massant son nez endoloris. La fatigue était encore présente : elle avait vu trouble.

"T'es marrante toi !" dit-il joyeusement.

"Si je pouvais l'être un peu moins ..." songea la jeune femme en se relevant. Elle prit la dizaine de bouteilles vides, se demandant qui avait pu claquer l'argent pour acheter ces litres d'alcool.

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla trouver quelqu'un qui s'occupait de l'auberge pour lui remettre les carafes. Elle pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire après tout. Elle n'allait pas les laisser là. Mais Yuya n'avait pas réalisé que c'était généralement des femmes qui s'occupaient de l'entretient, et souvent jeunes. Et lorsqu'elle en croisa une dans le couloir, les bouteilles se brisèrent au sol dans un bruit retentissant. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la domestique qui, épouvantée des dégâts, essayait de la réveiller. Elle abandonna tout espoir de la faire bouger et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer.

Une fois qu'elle disparue de la vue de Yuya, cette dernière sembla légèrement revenir à la réalité.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Yuya releva le visage et vit Kyo qui était sortit de la pièce. Elle ne bougea pas, ni ne parla. Kyo la regarda sans rien dire lui non plus, septique, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua ce qui était arrivé à sa domestique : elle s'était évanouie, debout, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Encore partie au pays des songes !" s'exaspéra le démon.

La jeune femme avait le regard vide, partie dans un sommeil lourd comme celui qu'il avait constaté ce matin. Il se demanda ce qui la réveillerait le plus entre une méthode douce comme il le faisait avec ses autres femmes du soir, et une autre méthode plutôt brute qu'il avait employée ce matin. Optant pour la dernière, il leva la main, décidé à la revivifier. Elle l'énervait à s'évanouir pour un rien !

"Naaaaaan, atteeeennnd !" couina une voix derrière lui. Un homme s'approcha de lui, une tête à demi horrifiée par le geste qu'il allait faire. "KékycépasséKyo ?" demanda-t-il rapidement en regardant Yuya. Il agita sa main devant son regard vide.

"..."

"Ah, évanouie... Elle passe son temps endormie cette belle aux bois dormants !" dit-il avec une pointe de joie dans sa voix. Des rougeurs apparurent à ses joues. "Tu sais mon cher Kyo, les femmes aiment être réveillées en douceur à l'aide d'un précieux baiser donné par un bel homme au corps de rêve. Toi, tu fais tout le contraire !"

Voyant le démon un peu vexé par sa réflexion, le jeune homme décida de se rattraper rapidement s'il ne voulait pas finir découpé en morceaux fins.

"Non pas 'tout' le contraire ! Toi, tu es bien fichu mais un peu brutal." Kyo lui lança un regard menaçant.

"C'est pas ce que disent les autres femmes." fit-il avant de se taire quelques secondes pour voir l'état de Yuya. "Eh bien, t'as qu'à tenter ton baiser, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas bien reçu par ta belle, Tigre."

Le surnommé 'Tigre' tira la langue à son compagnon et regarda les beaux yeux verts de la jeune femme devant lui tandis que Kyo repartait dans la chambre. Ce dernier sût d'avance ce qui attendait Tigre Rouge, un 'ami' – pour ne pas dire serviteur – de longue date, fils de Tokugawa Ieyasu, seigneur du Nippon. C'était un fils renié par sa famille qui avait rejoint sa bande deux années auparavant, après une rencontre dans un bordel. Hidetada, alias Tigre Rouge, les avait suivit, soucieux de ce que faisait un groupe de samurais dans la ville. Puis, il avait remarqué Kyo, et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait décidé de rejoindre la bande.

Le démon entendit un cri féminin et un bruit plus ou moins effroyable qui lui indiqua que l'imbécile venait de se faire encastrer dans un mur. Une Yuya colérique entra dans la chambre en pestant contre le 'stupide abruti d'idiot qui l'avait, non seulement prise en otage, mais en plus embrassée sans son accord'.

"Nan mais c'est pas possible !" vociféra-t-elle. "Qui l'a permis de faire ça !?"

"Moi." Yuya se tourna vers Kyo, ne comprenant pas. Le démon tira une bouffée sur sa pipe et répéta : "C'est moi qui lui ai permis."

"Et de quel droit ?"

"T'es bien ma planche à pain non ?"

La jeune femme n'assimila pas le 'ma' avec 'planche à pain'. Le dernier mot l'atteignit mal, comprenant à moitié les choses. Elle ne se trouvait certes pas si mal fichue après tout. Ses formes avaient plues à la plupart des gardes de la demeure de Rikuso. Ca, elle l'avait remarqué à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans les couloirs, accompagnée du seigneur. C'était d'ailleurs son physique qui lui avait satisfait lors de la vente, et c'était de cela qu'étaient jalouses ses femmes.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune femme qui s'occupait de l'entretient, elle avait immédiatement songé à tout ce qui s'était déroulé chez lui. Les souvenirs des tortures, des visages de ces femmes si belles et si horribles. Puis ensuite, lorsque Kyo était arrivé et qu'elle avait tourné vers lui son visage, les images d'hier lui étaient revenues. Le moment où il avait tué le seigneur puis qu'il l'avait soignée... oui, elle s'était juste perdue dans ses réflexions et non endormie sans le vouloir.

¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Tigre Rouge avait réussi à sortir sa tête du mur et avait filé, avant que la femme de ménage ne lui gueule dessus. Il rejoignit discrètement la chambre et ferma la porte doucement. L'ambiance ne sonnait pas très bonne et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Yuya regardait Kyo avec une telle rage dans ses yeux que l'héritier Tokugawa fût prit de peur et hésita entre repartir ou grimper au plafond. Kyo avait du lui dire quelque chose. La blonde tourna la tête en boudant et Kyo, toujours impassible, regarda 'le stupide abruti d'idiot' en se demandant ce qu'il faisait si près du mur. Tigre soupira de bonheur et alla se poser à côté de lui. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre, prétextant une envie d'air frais et de se tenir loin des deux imbéciles.

"Et donc, tu l'as trouvée où celle là ?" demanda-t-il au démon. Précédemment, il avait posé la même question mais il avait semblé préoccupé par autre chose pour lui répondre.

"Ca ?" fit celui-ci en finissant une bouteille. Un sourire de désaxé apparu sur ses lèvres : "J'ai trouvé ce drôle de jouet par hasard dans les buissons."

"Dans les buissons ? Et pourquoi l'as tu pris ? Tu n'es pourtant pas le genre à prendre avec toi des faibles femmes."

"..."

"Vous allez où maintenant alors ?"

"A Edo."

"Pour ?"

"Rejoindre les autres."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, Kyo vidant les bouteilles petit à petit mais sûrement, Tigre l'aidant un peu. Tout le temps durant lequel Yuya fut de sortie, les deux hommes burent, l'un se sentant bientôt ivre et l'autre gardant ses yeux rouges sur ce qui l'entouraient.

La jeune femme revint plusieurs heures après son départ, un peu d'argent dans les mains gagné par un tour de manivelle à la ville. Elle revenait avec un grand sourire, toute guillerette. Elle se posait devant les deux alcooliques et se surpris de raconter sa balade.

Elle était à peine sortie qu'elle avait repéré du monde dans un coin de la ville. Elle les avait rejoint, espérant voir quelque chose. Un homme lui laissa le passage et elle regarda la démonstration du spectacle qui avait réuni tous ces gens. L'habileté avec laquelle les jongleurs faisaient tourner les œufs surpris Yuya qui n'avait plus vu ça depuis plusieurs années. Après cela, elle s'était efforcée de garder son calme devant les jeunes femmes qui faisaient leurs courses. Elles ne lui sauteraient pas dessus avec des fouets à la main, prêtes à mordre, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit. Elle avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'elle fusse appelée par un homme, devant un stand étrange. Il lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait l'insolite appareil devant lui : il fallait qu'elle tourne la manivelle et une bille apparaîtrait. Si elle tombait sur une des couleurs qui étaient listées sur une feuille, elle gagnerait le cadeau correspondant. Et, par pure chance, elle tomba sur celui de la cagnotte d'une somme agréable qu'elle prit avec une grande reconnaissance. Sur ces notes joyeuses, elle avait fait le tour de différentes boutiques, s'achetant à droite et à gauche quelques petites choses bien inutiles aux yeux du démons quand elle leur fit l'énumération.

"Ooh, c'est zbien !" commenta Tigre Rouge, complètement soûl. Il avait bu tout le long du récit de Yuya qui, maintenant, le regardait, étonné de son état. "La pro...zaine zdois, j'vindrais avec touwa !" Et le jeune homme s'affala sur le sol.

"Il tient pas plus de deux litres ce gamin." remarqua Kyo en lâchant ses bouteilles. Il vit Yuya essayer de le réveiller. "Laisse tomber, il ne se réveillera que demain."

_

* * *

Et hop ! Un chapitre plutôt calme terminé ! Il est plus court que les deux autres mais bon, je me voyais mal continuer après ça... alours vala, j'espère que c'était bien u.u'_

_En relisant j'ai modifié pleins de choses et j'me rend compte que y a pleins de trucs qui seraient à améliorer... mais une Taa c'est ... vite super lassée et c'est flegmatique. Surtout quand elle a des animes à regarder (en ce moment c'est Witch Hunter Robin, mais j'sens que j'vais me revisionner les Hots Clubs w). M'enfin bon. Wala, un chapitre pi ... pi zut èé. _

_**Pour le chapitre IV : I comme Invisible**_ _(tadadadaaaaam !)_

_« _"_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"  
__Yuya se redressa suite à la remarque de Kyo et l'interrogea du regard. Le démon lui tendit une espèce de petite bestiole pleine de poils. »_

_« "Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas le Tenrô ça ?" »_

_« "Un instant je te prie."  
__Yuya se retourna et aperçut la même personne que quelques minutes plus tôt. »_

_« "Mais arrête ! Si tu veux que je te prouve que tu ne rêves pas, il faut que je te fasse mal !"  
__"Mais je veux pas !"»_


	4. Chapitre 4 : I comme Invisible

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Le quatre commencé dimanche 22 avril. Waaah, bientôt un mois ! w (O.ô reccord, chapitre 3 écris en 5 jours ! … eh beh !) (j'ai remarqué que ce genre de truc, ou s'en fou ... mais ça me rajoute des choses au chapitre nyéhé –w–)_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à mon plus grand regret, ah ! si ! sauf Rikuso et les gens de la ville et autres persos que vous connaissez pas... euh... vous le saviez déjà de toute façon...

**Couple :** YuyaxKyo avec d'autres si vous voulez ... pour l'instant, y a pas d'autres possibilités de toute façon XD

**Note 1 :** Taaho, contente d'avoir réussi à finir les chapitres précédents (¤.¤), espère que celui vous conviendra aussi. :3 Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** Bon, ch'uis pas historienne du japon (XD) alors je me fiche si des éléments de ce qui se serait passé vraiment dans l'histoire du Nippon sont pas justes, on s'en fou tous neh... et pi, encore une fois ce n'est qu'une fanfiction ! Si je voulais faire un truc impec... beh j'prendrais le temps de chercher sur internet mais ma flemme gagne toujours ! Alors zut :3 _Passage en Edit : Je viens d'apprendre (...) que la guerre de Sekigahara n'a duré que deux jours ... et que c'est donc Ieyasu Tokugawa qui l'avait remporté mais avait mis trois ans avant de prendre le pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Allez donc demander à votre google personnel... Dooonc, moi, m'en fou, ma fic peut avoir quelques imprecisions ... et comme mes premiers mots de la note :3 « ch'uis pas une historienne du japon » ! Et puis ... c'est une fanfiction nan ? XD_

**Note 3 :** En relisant, j'ai remarqué des passages qui ressemblent à ceux du manga O.O Beh je m'en excuse, j'y pensais franchement pas en plus... j'les avais oublié (et quiquonque me connaît sait que j'ai une mémoire assez ... courte -.-). Donc ... euuh ... désolée. XD

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Oooh vous assurez plus ! XXXXXXD Y a 6 commentaires en moins ! T.T ¤Kuya qui passe par la, lance un regard super noir à Taaho qui se rétracte¤ Bon d'accord ... je plaisante -.- Ch'uis bien sûre super contente d'en avoir autant :3 Ca fait toujours super plaisir de voir ça... surtout dans les stats OwO C'est un truc extraordinaire que j'me lasse pas de regarder ! XD Aalal … bref trève de blabla inutil... réponnnnseeuuuh :p_

**GaBy21 :** Beh alors on lit avant d'aller en cours O.O C'est ça les chanceux qui ont internet avant 17heures ToT. Chapitre trop court ... je sais ... j'ai préviendu ! XD Celui là est plus long :3 juré ! (du moins sur Word, l'est plus long.) Ravie que ce soit de mieux en mieux :3 J'espère donc que la suite répondra à tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

**chibi**** yuya :** XD Vi, la pauv'. J'vais essayer une scène où elle l'emporte ! ¤w¤ (pas gagné ... u.u') Merchi, m'en faut, j'ai du mal avec mes chapitres XP. Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre !

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** TT.TT Merciiii ! C'est surtout un chapitre calme parqu'après ça bouge bien (de mon point de vue XD). Les caractères ... les caractères ... sont chiants les persos faut les faire tels qu'ils le sont T.T Pour les répliques de Kyo, trouvez les mots et savoir quand il dit rien ... Tout un art ! (XXXD j'me donne les grands airs aussi). Wala la suite ! Bonne lecture :3

**la-tite-yuya** Marchiiiiii ! Fait plaisir -w- Ravie que ça plaise (ai l'impression de me répéter à force). Tu as donc confiance en moi ? T.T C'est gentil, je voudrais pas te décevoir ... Wala la souite !

**Baka-han :** ¤fixe Akira qui lance des éclairs par ses yeux¤ O.ô Ooh, ça l'touche. Oooh j'vais essayer de faire un truc avec eux ! Nyeheheheh hin hin ¤le rire du super malfrat version Taaho¤ Excuse mwah neh O.o 'plaisantais quand je disais "pas finaude" T.T M'en veux pas (Taa : Uiiiiin !!! Kuya : ¤regarde Taaho s'emparer d'un couteau pour faire un seppuku¤ ... libérence ¤étoiles pleins les yeux¤ Taa : ¤regarde l'arme¤ Bon avant je finis la fanfic :3 Kuya : T.T vil être stupide qu'est mon maître !) Wala la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**peckforever** XXXXD C'est vrai, mais les auteurs adoooooorent mettre du suspens donc pour eux, celui qui a créé les chapitres est un dieu, pour les lecteurs c'est un pur sal¤¤¤ :3 (en plus ça rime vise un peu cet art XD Kuya : tu me désespères des fois Taa : tout le plaisir pour moi). Oh que tu le tues ou pas ça reviendra au même c'est inventé neh :3 (Kuya ? Et pourtant on a inventé la peine de mort mais c'est aboli ! Taa : seulement dans certain pays ma grande, seulement dans certains pays ... Kuya : Ah ... tu crois que dans le notre ça existe encore ¤.¤ Taa : ouais, seulement pour les consciences chiantes comme toi :3) Wala la suite ! faut attendre la semaine je suis désolée mais bon, j'les ai déjà écrit à l'avance alors hein XD c'est pas comme si je les publiais une fois écris :s (bon même si le sept est pas fini et que le huit, je rame un peu XP). Enfin brefle ! là n'est plus la question ni la réponse (O.ô) Re-wala la suite et bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :** ¤en plein gagatisage¤ On aime ! On aime ! On aime -w- waah première fois que j'fais un tel sucès. En suis toute retournée OwO Le groupe, vous allez le revoir, un peu de patience. (une fanfiction sans Luciole et les autres c'est pu une fanfiction XD). Wala la suite, merci et bonne lectuwe :3

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** XD Si c'est demandé comme ça j'vais pas te faire patienter. XD La wala! Bonne lecture :3

**Sham-Rock Cross :** "reiwue, reivew, reixu..." moi j'y arrive pas è.é 'rewieu' c'est imprimé et ça fait tellement plus classe w. J'ai pas l'habitude de rewieux courtes dis donc XD de ta part disons nous. Prise de flemme ? XXXXD Nan le Canabis à trop fait ses effets. Faut y arrêter, à petite dose il a dit le medecin ! Nan mais ! ¤lui vire tout ce qu'elle a dans les mains et les remplacent par des bisounours¤ Si tu dois te décompresser, utilise ça :p Wala la chouite. Bonne lecutre ! XD

**I wish I was her :** Merchwiiii ! Ca me ravie w j'veux des centaines commentaires comme ça ¤gagatisage complet¤ Le wala le chapitre, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps parce que là, je commence à avoir beaucoup de retard avec le chapitre VIII T.T Et j'aimerais terminer ma fic avant les grands vacances ... (ce qui va être dur) pour commencer la nouvelle (ai déjà pleins d'idées ¤w¤). Enfin brefle ! Wala le chap bonne lecture !

**_

* * *

_**_Yuya a fuit la demeure de Rikuso, un seigneur qui l'avait fait captive pendant quatre années, après l'avoir achetée sur le marché noir pour esclaves. La jeune femme fut sauvée par Kyo, un (beau ¤.¤) samurai qui la déclara comme sa 'domestique numéro 1'. Après la nuit, ils furent partis pour Edo, la capital du Nippon, et sur la route, ils firent la rencontre de Tigre Rouge, alias Hidetada Tokugawa, le fils renié de la famille dirigeant le pays._**

* * *

**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que ce petit groupe de trois individus était parti de la ville où ils avaient logés une nuit. Cette dite nuit qui avait été pour Yuya un vrai problème :

L'auberge où, le soir, ils s'étaient arrêtés tous trois abritaient un grand bain, des rotenburos. Yuya avait sauté de joie et s'était ruée vers les sources, suivie sans le savoir de Tigre Rouge, qui avait décidé de se rincer l'œil. Ce garnement avait depuis quelques jours flashé sur la jeune femme et celle-ci l'avait bien remarqué. Quand il lui était possible, il aidait la blonde à traverser un coin boueux histoire qu'elle ne se salisse pas – il ne se mettait certes à pas terre pour qu'elle lui marche dessus mais c'était limite –, il l'abritait lorsqu'il y avait de la pluie ou trop de soleil, il allait chercher la nourriture pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire, le démon étant trop feignant pour se bouger... et encore d'autres choses. Yuya était donc prête à se changer lorsqu'elle remarquait une ombre furtive se hâter vers les sources. Elle n'y avait prêté pas plus attention que ça et était rentrée dans l'eau, une serviette autour d'elle au cas où, puis elle avait remarqué une branche de roseau se mouvoir toute seule. D'abord, elle avait regardé le chemin que faisait le végétal, et elle avait vu qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Alors elle s'était elle-même approchée. Yuya avait remarqué un trou, le roseau était creux à l'intérieur. Elle avait donc prit de l'eau et l'avait glissé à l'intérieur. Tigre était sorti de l'eau d'un seul coup, cherchant de l'air et fut envoyé sur orbite après un magistral coup de poing de la part de la demoiselle.

Malgré cette déplorable aventure, Tigre était revenu à la charge. Il était un peu plus sur ses gardes mais ne se gênait pas pour engager la conversation avec Yuya, essayant de la faire parler d'elle. Il voulait tout savoir de la jeune femme. Kyo ne bronchait pas et faisait sa route silencieusement, évitant de par leur chemin emprunté, des endroits trop dangereux. Tigre avait fait la remarque à Yuya : lorsqu'il était seul, le démon ne se gênait pas pour passer en plein milieu des terres des brigands, ninjas et autres. Plus il avait du monde à tuer, plus il était content. Cela avait appuyé la vision des choses de la blonde : Kyo était bel et bien un démon sans peur mais avec une pointe de bons sentiments.

Avec ces aventures, la jeune femme avait remarqué que sa plaie à sa jambe avait laissé une horrible cicatrice. Peut être disparaîtrait-elle avec le temps, mais pour l'instant elle semblait fragile et elle pensait qu'au moindre coup, la blessure se rouvrirait. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas large mais plutôt profonde, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu guérir si vite. Les autres griffures étaient parties et cela depuis longtemps, elle avait retrouvé sa peau habituelle. Il restait toujours les marques sur son dos et celle à son ventre, traduisant les coups qu'elle avait reçus ces quatre dernières années.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Yuya se redressa suite à la remarque de Kyo et l'interrogea du regard. Le démon lui tendit une espèce de petite bestiole pleine de poils.

"Ca ? C'est pour quand il fait froid, idiot !" lui répondit Yuya. Elle prit ce qui était en faite un gilet à poils d'elle ne savait quel animal et se l'enfila sur les épaules. "J'ai trouvé ça la fois où on est allé à la ville."

Kyo haussa un sourcil. Encore un de ces trucs inutiles que la jeune femme avait acheté pour son confort. Il se demanda en quoi cette chose débile pourrait lui servir vu que, chaque nuit, ils avaient droit à un bon feu et qu'elle ne se privait pas pour s'y mettre près. Et de toute façon, si jamais elle avait froid, elle n'avait qu'à venir dans ses bras, il saurait la réchauffer. C'est ce qu'il pensait avec un sourire pervers que Yuya ignora. Elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

"Tu ne dors jamais ?" demanda Tigre qui ne s'était pas encore couché.

"..."

"Tu devrais pourtant, c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! Un jour tu verras, tu tomberas de sommeil en plein combat ! T'as peut être l'habitude mais là, je suis là donc tu peux dormir, je surveille."

Le samurai ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux.

La nuit passa et le trio repartit sur leurs routes. Ils traversaient les montagnes qui les séparaient d'Edo. La capital ne se trouvait pas loin, mais il fallait passer par ces terres hostiles si ils ne voulaient pas rallonger de plusieurs mois leur voyage.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis, attendant Tigre Rouge parti chercher de la viande pour leur repas de midi, une étrange personne dérangea la blonde et le samurai. Elle se présenta comme un vendeur de tissus ambulant, son paquetage de vêtements le prouvant. Il ne montrait pas son visage, caché sous une capuche, seuls deux reflets rouges y sortaient. Il s'était invité et avait entamé la discussion sur les produits d'Edo d'où il revenait. Yuya n'aimait pas sa compagnie, elle sentait quelque chose de louche dans ces yeux qui lui rappelaient ceux de Kyo. Ce dernier écoutait sans broncher les histoires du jeune homme.

"Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas le Tenrô ça ?" Kyo parut surpris. Il jeta un œil à son épée que le vendeur fixait. Le démon lui tendit l'arme pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

"Les armes, c'est ma grande passion. Celles de Muramasa sont mes préférées !" avouait il avec une joie sans nom dans la voix. "Mais vous savez, il paraîtrait que l'une de ses lames ait disparue." Voyant que le samurai l'écoutait avec une grande attention, il continua : "A Edo, beaucoup de gens parlent de ça." Le brun sourit.

"A Edo, hein ?"

"Oui oui !" acquiesça le vendeur sous sa capuche.

"Je doute que Muramasa soit connu de tous ces gens normaux."

Yuya ne comprit pas son sauveur. Elle resta perplexe, voulant savoir où il voulait en venir. C'est à ce moment que Tigre jugea préférable de revenir, deux lapins à la main. Il les posa sur le sol et regarda avec méfiance l'invité. Celui-ci se leva, s'inclina, et s'approcha de son sac dans lequel reposaient les tissus. Kyo ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, son arme dégainée et pointée vers le vendeur. Yuya fut surprise et rouspéta après le démon, ne comprenant pas.

"C'est comme ça que tu traites les autres !?" s'indigna-t-elle. Le vendeur parût surpris et recula. Il se retourna, hurlant des 'ne me tuez pas !'. Kyo soupira et se rassit.

"Il cache bien son jeu." se permit de dire Tigre en équarrissant la nourriture.

"Je ne comprend rien !" dit Yuya en colère. "Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Kyo ?" L'interrogé ne répondit pas, il ne fit que fermer les yeux, fumant sa pipe. "Kyo ! Je te parle !"

"Je sais et tu me donnes mal au crâne alors la ferme."

La blonde se renfrogna sur elle-même et attrapa un des lapins morts pour y déverser sa rage. Tigre la regarda faire et l'aida à couper l'animal avec un petit canif qu'il avait en permanence sur lui. Elle était en colère, cet imbécile faisait vraiment ce qu'il lui plaisait de faire. Effrayer un pauvre vendeur comme ça, il était vraiment sans cœur.

"Yuya..." Qu'avait il fait de mal à parler de ce 'Muramasa' et qui était il d'abord ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. A ce momentlà, elle ne put pas y songer plus sérieusement.

"Yuya !" Kyo le connaissait en réalité ?

"YUYA !"

Elle sursauta et regarda l'héritier des Tokugawa. Il lui désigna ce qu'elle avait dans les mains avec un air mi-dégoûté, mi-apeuré. Yuya baissa les yeux et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle avait plus massacré l'animal que dépecé. Prise de peur de voir tant de sang sur ces mains, elle lança la bête sur le feu qui s'embrasa et recula vivement.

"Il y a un ruisseau pas loin, vas-y donc t'y laver les mains."

Se relevant, la blonde acquiesça. Elle se dirigea par les arbres dans la direction que lui avait montrée Tigre et arriva au dit ruisseau. La lune ne se reflétait même pas à la surface, il y avait trop de nuages, ce qui gâchait l'air – qui aurait pu être romantique – du lieu. _Petit clin d'œil à Dreamy :p_ La jeune femme s'assit à bord et y trempa ses mains. Le sang se détacha rapidement et elle put se relever pour partir.

"Un instant je te prie."

Yuya se retourna et aperçut la même personne que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le vendeur de tissus était là, à quelques mètres devant elle. Il n'avait seulement plus son bagage sur le dos. La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit fut 'une vengeance'. Les avait-il regardés de loin et, la voyant partir vers le ruisseau, s'était dit que s'il lui faisait du mal, Kyo serait mécontent ? Elle le regarda, évitant soigneusement les reflets rouges qui apparaissaient de dans l'obscurité de sa coiffe. L'homme s'approcha, retira sa capuche et sourit.

"Tu... tu..."

"Tu ne me connais pas, ne cherche pas."

Il attrapa Yuya par le menton et tourna son visage de droite à gauche pour la regarder. Cette dernière le vit bien, ses yeux étaient les mêmes que Kyo, le même rouge mais le sentiment qui y dégageait était différent. Le jeune homme avait aussi les mêmes cheveux bruns, coupés courts seulement et pratiquement le même visage sans expression, il lui ressemblait bien à ce démon pervers.

"Qui es tu ?" risqua-t-elle. "Tu ressembles trop à Kyo..." Une grimace apparue sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Je ne suis pas Kyo." répondit-il simplement. "Personne n'aimerait être lui... à part lui-même."

"Alors tu le connais ?"

"Mais tout le monde le connaît !" fit il, enragé. "Ca fait quelques années qu'on ne parle que de lui, des avis de recherche sont placardés à chaque rues ! Et si quelqu'un pouvait l'attraper, ce serait pour le mieux !"

Yuya ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'avait rien vu de tel dans les petits villages qu'ils avaient traversés. Elle n'avait vu personne se retourner vers Kyo avec une expression effrayée ou encore lui sauter dessus pour le tuer.

"Il ne t'a encore rien dit ?" fit le commerçant en haussant un sourcil.

"Dit quoi ?" rétorqua Yuya.

"Dit qu'il est aussi surnommé 'l'homme aux milles victimes'. Il a participé à la guerre de Sekigahara. Et que c'est le pire homme qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Il se fiche de délaisser les femmes qu'il a aimé..."

La blonde ouvrit grand ses yeux. La guerre ... elle avait débuté le jour précédant l'attaque de son village. Mais c'était plus loin, à ce moment là, elle n'avait pas atteint leur zone. C'était seulement le lendemain de son début que son village fut détruit par un petit groupe et qu'elle fut emmenée de force, par des soldats qui passèrent après, au marché noir. Puis, Rikuso l'avait achetée et voilà où elle en était maintenant.

"Kyo aux yeux de démons..., il est connu partout dans le Nippon, c'est un homme dangereux." fit le jeune homme avec un rictus de dégoût. "Il n'existe pas pire que lui."

Yuya ne put déchiffrer ses paroles et elle resta là, muette, remuant dans son esprit les choses qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle réfléchit, essayant de se souvenir où elle avait bien pu entendre parler de ça. Elle releva la tête, espérant pouvoir poser d'autres questions à ce jeune homme mais, à peine eut elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle fut projetée sur le côté.

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu mettais un temps à revenir, maintenant je comprends."

Kyo était arrivé, le sabre dégainé et une nouvelle fois tendu vers le vendeur. Le démon le dévisageait, la colère sur son propre visage.

"Qui es tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Personne en particulier, pour toi tout du moins."

"..." Le Tenrô s'abattit sur le commerçant qui disparu à temps.

¤¤¤

"Shin ! Qu'est ce que tu as au bras ?"

Une jeune femme accourue vers son compagnon qui venait de rentrer. Elle l'aida à se déplacer et le posa sur un banc. Il semblait épuisé, de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux carmins. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de se faire blesser lors d'une de ses sorties solitaires.

"Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas rester avec eux. Il s'est douté de quelque chose !"

"La ferme Miyami !"

Miyami s'affaira autour du bras de son camarade, le soignant de l'entaille qu'il possédait à son épaule. Le jeune homme grimaça lorsqu'elle lui appliqua une mixture étrange et, très vite, il put remettre le haut de son habit.

"Je n'ai pas pu lui dire tout ce que je voulais !" se plaignit-il.

"Tu as trop travaillé ces derniers temps, repose toi, je me charge de finir ça."

"Fais attention."

Miyami sourit et l'accompagna silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle elle le laissa tranquille.

¤¤¤

Yuya regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle rêvait, sûrement. Tout était blanc, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, en haut, en dessous, en diagonal... Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir, comme ça, dans l'air alors qu'il n'y avait rien autour. Malgré tout ce blanc, quelques tâches noires ici et là apparurent soudainement. Petit à petit, elles grossissaient jusqu'à couvrir tout l'horizon, comme un ciel.

"Je t'ai enfin attrapée !" Elle se retourna. La voix venait de nulle part, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. "Là, juste à ta droite, je suis là !"

Elle baissa les yeux de là où venait la voix et aperçut une petite personne. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était un petit vieux, aux cheveux et à la barbe longs et blancs. Il la regardait de ses petits yeux argentés, vicieux. Yuya eut un mouvement de recul.

"Qui ... qui êtes vous ?"

"Je suis Tooti Yurei, un vieux monsieur au pouvoir d'entrer dans les rêves des gens." Il ajouta : "Je suis venu te voir car tu coures un danger ma grande. Des personnes te recherchent, toi et ton samurai."

"M... mon samurai ?" La blonde lança des éclairs comme pour chasser les sous entendus du vieux. Il passa une main dans sa barbe pour la démêler des quelques nœuds et reprit :

"Ces personnes sont dangereuses. J'ai essayé de te prévenir plus tôt mais tu as des rêves bien étranges que je ne voulais pas déranger" Il rit silencieusement en voyant la jeune femme rougir.

"Vous regardez même mes rêves ? C'est ... Eh ! Comment puis-je être sure que vous les sachiez !?"

"Oh simple ..."

Il commença l'énumération de choses et d'évènements qui firent que la jeune femme ne retint pas un cri. Elle somma le vieux d'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas finir en miettes. Ce qu'il fit.

"Tu me crois maintenant ?"

"Minute, tout cela pourrait être un simple rêve !" Tooti soupira et s'approcha de la blonde qui recula. Il s'arrêta et lança un regard surprit à Yuya qui lui renvoya. Il s'avança de nouveau, elle recula encore.

"Mais arrête ! Si tu veux que je te prouve que tu ne rêves pas, il faut que je te fasse mal !"

"Mais je veux pas !" contesta la jeune femme en reculant de plus belle.

Le vieux sauta sur sa jambe et la lui mordit. Yuya le frappa à la tête pour qu'il se décroche et se plaignit de la douleur. C'était vrai, elle ne rêvait pas, elle avait eu mal. Elle traita le vieillard de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête pour lui avoir fait une belle trace de morsure sur la jambe juste pour prouver ça.

"Nous n'avons plus le temps aux bavardages inutiles." la coupa-t-il. La jeune femme ronchonna et l'écouta. "Depuis que tu as rencontré ce Kyo, il te cherche. Il est apparu parmi nous il y a plus d'un mois. Je n'ai réussi à le savoir qu'il y a peu. J'ai donc essayé de te le dire. Le temps pressant, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Edo n'est plus très loin quelques heures et ça devrait être bon. Il ne faut pas que vous y alliez, un tournois s'y prépare et si jamais le samurai y participe, tout va mal tourner."

"Mais Kyo a dit vouloir y aller, je ne sais pas pou..."

"Il veut retrouver d'autres samurais si j'en crois mes sources."

"D'autres samurais ?"

"Des amis à lui," répondit le vieillard en souriant. "Mais bon, je m'arrangerai ! Dès demain, essaie de le faire changer d'avis. Mais surtout, ne dis rien à propos de moi, c'est ... un secret."

"Et pourquoi ?" demanda Yuya. "Si je ne le dis pas, il ne me croira pas ! Et de toute façon, qui êtes vous ?"

"Je t'ai dit que j'étais Too..."

"Je me fiche de ça !" gronda la blonde.

"Tu dois seulement avoir confiance en moi." confia Tooti en lançant un regard apaisant à la jeune femme qui lui renvoya un regard noir de colère. "Essaie de convaincre ton ami, et ne dis pas mon nom ! Si tu le fais, alors il voudra encore plus aller à Edo, et ça, ce serait catastrophique."

Yuya voulu en demander plus sur ce qui deviendrait 'catastrophique' mais le vieux était parti. Tout redevint blanc et elle se réveilla. Elle jeta un regard à Kyo, semblant endormi. Tigre avait le regard sur le feu qui crépitait.

"C'était qui ce vieux ?"

_

* * *

_

_Petite chose … le chapitre est court ! XD Ca doit être le plus court du moment (euh, entre les 7 déjà écrits, vi...). Désolée mais bon ... moi personellement ça me dérange pas :D._

**_Pour le chapitre V : N comme Néant _**_(¤musique de Star Wars¤)_

_« Kyo releva la tête et s'arrêta, ce qui obligea les deux autres à en faire de même.  
__"Yo Kyo !" »_

_« "Yuya Shiina."  
__"Shiina ? __Shiina comme Nozomu Shiina ?" »_

_« "Ô ma douce blonde des îles, que je t'aime et que je te veux ! Tu es le soleil qui réchauffe mon cœur !" Il reprit une gorgée de saké. "La joie, le bonheur et l'allégresse qui sont dans mon cœur s'éveillent à chaque fois que mes yeux emplis d'amour se fixent sur toi et toutes les fois où tu disparais me rend si triste..." »_

_« "On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! __Momouryu Jinpu Ryu Sazushinken__" »_


	5. Chapitre 5 : N comme Néant

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Jeudi 26 Avril :3 début du chapitre 5 ! w (nouveau reccord, chapitre 4 (le précédent quoi) écrit en 4 misérables jours... O.ô)_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Kyo et sa bande ne m'appartiennent pas... j'ai pas été assez rapide dans le magasin, Akimine Kamijyo l'a été ToT Faut pas croire, l'est doué en sprint O.o

**Couple :** Yuya.Kyo Pii, d'autres à voir.

**Note 1 :** w Nyéhéhéhé, le dernier chapitre vous a laissé perplexe ? Nan ... bon tant pis XD Vala la suite tout de même !

**Note 2 :** En raison des... problèmes de traductions jap-fr, les techniques garderont leurs noms japonais :x Je sais que ça vous traumatise, vous qui rêviez d'avoir de bonnes traductions toutes belles et tout, mais mes connaissances japonaises sont moyennes voire encore pire XD (et c'est vrai, ch'uis pas douée en japonais XD faut pas me croire experte !)

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Vous vous relachez, c'est marrant XXD 9 commentaires pour ce chapitre, c'est toujours beaucoup –w– ça me ravie :3 J'vous répond rapidement car je pense que vous avez envie de savoir la suite ... j'espère que ça sucitera des réactions :3_

**GaBy27 :** O.O déjà terminé ? A peine cinq minutes que j'mettais le chap et tu l'as lu ... X.x j'en reviens pas ... félicitation. XDDD Chanceuse va ... moi oussi j'ai du temps. mais mon père me met pas internet sur mon ordi à cette heure là T.T (cherche pas à comprendre comment ça se fait ... X.x trop complex). Désolée de la qualité de ce chapitre précédent XD l'est un peu médiocre et plus j'ai mis un certain temps avant de le publier ... (parke ça buguait -.-) Donc, excuse moi ... Bon, la suite, la voilà ... J'te souhaite bonne lecture :p !

**Nanamy :** :3 Weeeh, et de deux ! XD Tooti est même pas pervers, c'est un vieux fou XD. A Edo ... Aaaaah, va savoir ! XD Tu vas voir là ! Ou plus tard qui sait ? ¤nyerk nyerk¤ Pour nos amis Sanada, c'est oussi une surprise ! Bwahahahaha !! Oh tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux ... vraiment tout ... XD Merci du commentaire, fait plaisir :3 Wala la suite !

**Sham-Rock Cross :** XD Okaaay, bon, déjà évite le Bob Marley ma grande XD Si toi tu veux du Nutella, j'en veux oussi, avec des pitits êtres bleus en gélatine super bon ¤w¤ (alias Shtroumpfe, mais j'pense que t'avais deviné XD) Oh d'ialleurs vais m'en prendre un -w- ¤s'en chope un¤. Bon, c'est vrai, bah excuse moi XD j'regarde pas Superman pour l'instant. Du moins en écrivant... XD euh c'est comment à l'english "Keuriptonaïte" ? O.o (XD). Mais tu sais, si le héros crève, faut bien aller le chercher ... POC est une bon exemple. enfin bref, wala quoi ... bonne lecture ¤offre un paquet de Tagada¤

**Boulette de riz :** M'enfin c'est pas grave voyons ! XD ça fait juste un commentaire de moins ! ¤regard super menaçant et pleins de reproches¤ XXXXXXD Pour la longueur, tu vas être surprise au chapitre 6 et 7 X.x sont deux fois plus longs que ceux là alors ... là y aura de la lecture :D Bon wala la suite (ch'uis en manque d'originalité pour trouver de quoi faire une super bonne réponse de commentaire ...) ! Bonne lecture :3

**Chibi-yuya :** Youpiiii ! XD Merci bicoup ! Beh wala la suite ! faut pas chercher plus loin (... quelle réflexion con ...) bonne lecture !

**Baka-han :** XXXXXXD Je suis profondément désolée. je ne voulais pas ainsi détruire leur amour T.T J'me rattrape ! allez ! Zouuuu ! XD Oh, Yukimura ...tu verras ... muwahahaha ! w Wala, lis bien :3

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** Hum, je ne sias pas ... se rapelle même plus de ses chapitres Un de ces quatre XD. Merci ! ça me fait plaisir T.T Wala la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**la-tite-yuya :** Marchi -w- J'espère bien qu'ils soient bien Xp Sinon ça ruinerait à ma réputation (qui n'existe pas d'ailleurs ...). Merchi encore et bonne lecture :3

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** fufufufufu, surpriiiiseuuuh !! XD Tu verras tu verras ! C'est pas avec ce chapitre que tu sauras mais bon XD. Wala la suite ! bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents (pour vous remettre dans le bain de l'histoire) :** Kyo et Yuya sont en route vers Edo, la capital du Nippon. Tigre Rouge les a rejoint durant leur voyage. La nuit précédente, Kyo et Yuya ont rencontré une étrange personne qui se prétendait être vendeur de tissus. Mais après son départ précipité, il avait retrouvé Yuya et lui avait révélé certaines choses à propos du samurai. Suite à cela, Yuya fit la connaissance d'un certain Tooti Yurei qui était apparut dans son rêve la prévenant d'un danger s'ils allaient tous trois à Edo._**

* * *

**

"Qu'est ce que tu dis comme conneries encore ?"

C'est la voix de Kyo qui avait été portée si loin par le vent. Yuya venait de demander gentiment s'ils pouvaient ne pas aller à Edo car 'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment'. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, elle avait bien suivi les consignes du vieillard de son rêve, ne disant rien à son sujet, mais cela ne l'aidait pas, bien au contraire. Il ne voulait pas et toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines.

"Je m'en branle complètement que tu ne veuilles pas y aller." râla le brun. "C'est pas mon problème ! Si j'ai envie d'y aller, j'y vais point barre."

"M... mais Kyo !"

Le démon était vraiment contre l'idée de passer à côté d'une ville si grande au saké si abondant et aux belles femmes mûres. Yuya persistait sur son idée de l'éviter. Cela énervait le samurai qui hésita un moment s'il devait la couper en deux ou pas. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle la tenta bien que, tel qu'elle connaissait son sauveur, cela ne ferait rien.

"Mais tu te rends pas compte que des avis de recherche sur toi sont placardés partout ? Tu pourras pas faire un pas sans qu'un imbécile se jette sur toi !"

L'assemblée fut frappée par ses dires. Kyo ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir précisé qu'il était recherché quelque part. Il lui lança un regard disant long sur sa pensée.

"Qui t'a dit ça ?" demanda-t-il, l'œil sombre.

"Ah..." balbutia Yuya, en effet cela n'avait pas l'air de faire comprendre au démon de ne pas aller à Edo mais aussi, cela avait fait empirer les choses.

"Kyo, Yuya a peut être raison !" Elle soupira et remercia intérieurement Tigre. "Si tu y vas, ce sera d..."

"Mais je m'en contre fou de ces abrutis ! S'ils savent pas reconnaître les plus forts qu'eux, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, moi je les butterai !"

Et sans plus de mots, Kyo se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de leur forêt, en direction de la ville. Yuya et Tigre Rouge se lancèrent un regard désolés et ils coururent après le démon.

"Kyo, réfléchis bien !" disait Yuya en accélérant pour suivre les pas du brun.

"Oui, écoute la, je peux très bien aller les ch..."

"Vous deux, encore un mot et vous vous retrouverez six pieds sous terre."

Ils n'osèrent pas ajouter une chose et le suivirent. Yuya avait peur. Ce Tooti l'avait pourtant prévenue que si elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter le démon, il y aurait un problème, bien qu'elle ne sache pas lequel. Mais Kyo était dur à faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'en défaire.

Elle réfléchit pendant le trajet à un moyen de l'arrêter mais rien ne venait en son esprit. Son idée pour les avis de recherches n'avait pas très bien fonctionné et avait au contraire tout fait cafouiller. Le démon semblait encore plus pressé de se rendre à Edo.

Kyo releva la tête et s'arrêta, ce qui obligea les deux autres à en faire de même.

"Yo Kyo !"

Un petit groupe de quatre samurais s'approcha. L'un deux faisait un signe de la main au brun qui sembla se défaire d'un sourire à peine apparu. Les quatre nouveaux venus arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Yuya les détailla les uns après les autres. Apparemment, c'étaient ceux là que Kyo était passé chercher et Tooti avait bien fait son boulot.

Un des quatre arrivants, qui était en faite une femme, se jeta sur le démon avec une joie particulière dont Tigre fut jaloux. Il marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à 'toujours pour Kyo et jamais pour moi', ce à quoi Akira, le plus petit du groupe, atteint de cécité, répondit avec arrogance que c'était tout à fait normal qu'Akari – le nom de la femme – saute sur Kyo et non sur lui. Bref. Un géant, borgne, s'esclaffa à cette nouvelle agitation et un dernier, en retrait, regardait une chenille, grimper difficilement à un arbre.

Voyant qu'il semblait un peu à l'écart et elle aussi, Yuya s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour engager la conversation.

"Excuse moi..." fit elle timidement. Il ne lui répondit pas, contemplant la chenille verte fluo. "Quel est ton nom ?"

"Luciole." Se nomma-t-il évasivement. Il lâcha sa chenille et regarda la blonde qui remarqua le problème : ses yeux traduisaient une faible présence d'esprit derrière ceux-ci. En clair : il était totalement dans la lune.

"Tu connais Kyo depuis longtemps ?" demanda Yuya. Il se gratta la tête un moment puis répondit :

"Je ne sais plus. Peut être quatre ans... cinq, six, voire depuis toujours."

"... depuis toujours ? Tu ne sais même pas ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Tu te rappelles pas si tu le côtoies depuis que t'es né ?"

"De qui ?"

"Kyo."

"Aaaah, Kyo...beh quoi ?"

"C'est qui ce type ?" songea Yuya, décontenancée. Elle le pensait sans espoirs.

"Qui est elle Kyo ?"

Yuya se retourna, voyant qu'on parlait d'elle. Akari s'était approchée et la regardait, la détaillant de tous les côtés. Ses cheveux roses encadrant son visage fin lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée. Son bâton, qu'elle tenait à la main, l'obligea à lever son visage.

"Tu veux aussi te marier avec Kyo ?" demanda-t-elle avec un air de rivalité.

"D... de quoi ?"

La jeune femme était vexée que la rose pense cela d'elle. Se marier ? Avec cet imbécile ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle balbutia une négation. Akari sembla soulagée mais pas satisfaite entièrement de la réponse. Elle se tourna vers Kyo avec un sourire aux lèvres et commença à lui parler de la blonde. Le démon ne répondait pas ou grognait simplement. L'aveugle s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever.

"Quel est ton nom ?" demanda-t-il avec un chaleureux sourire.

"Yuya Shiina."

"Shiina ? Shiina comme Nozomu Shiina ?"

La chamane, oui car la rose en était une, se jeta sur Yuya, un air surpris sur le visage. Elle lui tenait les épaules et la secouait comme un arbre auquel on voulait ôter ses fruits. Yuya lui attrapa les mains, ce qui l'arrêta.

"Tu connais mon frère ?"

Akari ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de mettre une main sur sa bouche et de se tourner vers Kyo qui lui lançait des éclairs. Yuya ne comprit pas et voulut redemander encore une fois mais le petit samurais engagea une nouvelle fois la conversation avec elle.

"Je m'appelle Akira." dit il.

"En.. .enchantée."

"Que fais tu avec Kyo ?" demanda Akira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux.

"Eh bien, euh, par un concours de circonstance..." Elle hésita un moment, cherchant Tigre des yeux pour qu'il l'aide à s'expliquer. Elle n'aimait pas dire aux gens que le démon l'avait secourue. Mais peine perdue, Tigre semblait en pleine discussion avec le géant. "Il m'a... sauvée et comme je n'ai pas voulu être seule, j'ai préféré l'accompagner."

"C'est plutôt rare que Kyo aide quelqu'un." remarqua-t-il.

"Bon, ramenez vous, on va pas rester plantés là !" appela ce dernier. "J'aimerais aller à Edo moi."

"Ah Kyo, à propos d'Edo..."

Yuya fut prise de peur. Akira l'avait lâchée pour aller rejoindre le démon. Elle espérait qu'il l'empêche d'aller à la capitale. Le roux s'était approché et discutait avec Kyo. Yuya resta là, sans les lâcher des yeux. Tigre et son comparse le remarquèrent et ils allèrent voir la blonde.

La soirée avait commencé, les bouteilles de saké avaient été tirées de force des caves – allez savoir de quelles caves –, l'alcool coulait donc. Yuya regardait avec désolation ce groupe d'ivrognes qui ne cessaient de passer de bouteilles à bouteilles. Seul Akira ne buvait pas de cette eau de vie. Il se contentait, comme Yuya, d'eau. Bontenmaru – Yuya avait appris que le borgne se nommait ainsi – riait à gorge déployée aux racontars d'un Tigre Rouge totalement ivre. Luciole goûtait à l'alcool sous les encouragements d'Akari, elle-même bourrée et accrochée à un Kyo encore saint d'esprit mais qui ne s'arrêtait pas de boire. Alors, à cette scène, Akira et Yuya se sentaient de trop et les regardaient s'amuser.

"Déplorable..." soupira la blonde en voyant l'héritier Tokugawa se resservir.

"Totalement désolant !" ajoutait l'aveugle.

"Ils sont saouls..."

"Akari va encore œuvrer demain et ça va être la pagaille."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Elle peut nous soigner de la gueule de bois, mais c'est pas sans autre chose." Il se tût et laissa à Yuya le soin d'imaginer le pire. "Regarde moi ça !" continua Akira avec un geste qui montrait Luciole qui s'était prit d'affection pour un animal qui passait dans le coin.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?"

"Luciole a toujours aimé les animaux." avoua le roux. "Mais là, je crois que vouloir lui faire boire du saké, c'est exagéré ..." Yuya se leva et alla retirer des mains du jeune homme la bouteille de saké et en profita pour sauver la bestiole d'un trop gros câlin. Le blond ne protesta pas, oubliant déjà ce qu'il s'apprétait à faire.

"Yuya vient là !" fit Tigre Rouge tout guilleret. Il en était au moins à sa dixième bouteille. Sa démarche se faisait vraiment horrible, aucun pied n'allait l'un devant l'autre et c'était limite s'il n'allait pas tomber au moindre mouvement. "Si tu restes trop avec Akira, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ! Je vais te protéger !"

Yuya le regarda avec pitié et se rassit près de l'aveugle qui savoura sa victoire intérieurement. Il aimait particulièrement gagner devant Tigre Rouge pour n'importe que ce fût. L'héritier grogna et alla s'asseoir à côté de la blonde avec un visage burlesque pour la prendre dans ses bras, accompagné de tirades enflammées :

"Ô ma douce blonde des îles, que je t'aime et que je te veux ! Tu es le soleil qui réchauffe mon cœur !" Il reprit une gorgée de saké. "La joie, le bonheur et l'allégresse qui sont dans mon cœur s'éveillent à chaque fois que mes yeux emplis d'amour se fixent sur toi et toutes les fois où tu disparais me rend si triste... je ne voudrais jamais te quitter, je voudrais que l'on soit tout deux liés par les liens sacrés d'un mariage passionné. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais que tu n'oses point me le dire à cause de cette grosse brute de Kyo. Tu sais que lui-même t'aime et tu ne veux pas lui avouer que ton amour se porte sur un autre. Tu sais pourtant que je suis ce prince de tes rêves, ce magnifique prince qui vient te chercher sur son cheval blanc au pelage si doux, qui te protégerait de tous les méchants. Ô ma dulcinée, viens donc dans mes bras ..." Il la regarda un moment et sourit. "Comme je vois que tu m'écoutes déjà, je pense que tu m'aimes encore plus que je ne croyais ! Viens donc te blottir encore plus contre moi pour que mes bras te réch..."

"Ô abruti fini d'amour que j'aime tant et que j'adore, unique et préféré au monde, dors en paix et ne me casse plus les oreilles avec tes stupidités !"

Le 'stupide abrutit d'idiot' alla rejoindre le sol avec un coup de poing magistral de la part de sa 'dulcinée' et s'endormit pour de bon avec un simple 'Yuya je t'aime' en guise de bonne nuit. L'assemblée soupira de bonheur, il s'était enfin tût. Même si ces déclarations avaient fait rire la plupart d'entre eux, Yuya avait sur son visage colérique, une pointe de contentement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui disait à quel point on l'aimait.

Kyo grogna silencieusement, ces discours ne lui plaisaient guères. Yuya tourna le visage vers lui, il l'ignora superbement en s'intéressant plus au contenu de sa bouteille de saké :

"Il y en a plus ..." Il jeta la bouteille avec les autres. "Planche à pain ! Envoie moi celle devant toi !"

"Et s'il te plait ça t'écorcherait la bouche ?"

"Et faire ce que je dis, ça va pas te rendre plus planche à pain que tu ne l'es."

Elle lui lança un regard froid pleins de mépris. Elle se leva, prit la bouteille et s'approcha de Kyo. Arrivée à côté de lui, elle lança la bouteille dans les mains de Kyo qui s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. La blonde, énervée, pesta un _« Désolée j'avais pas vu qu'elle était vide. Et si ta soif, demande à quelqu'un d'autre. »_ et snoba le démon, qui lui sommait de s'arrêter, pour rejoindre Akira.

"T'es vraiment inutile !" Sur les nerfs, il se leva et alla prendre lui-même une bouteille de saké encore pleine. La blonde s'était rassise à côté de l'aveugle et tout deux repartaient dans une discussion. Le démon ne sût pas pourquoi, mais il eut une pointe de jalousie lorsque la jeune femme sourit à son interlocuteur. Enervé contre lui-même d'éprouver un tel sentiment, il attrapa Yuya par les cheveux et la tira plus loin. "On doit discuter un moment..." avait-il dit.

Le groupe les regardèrent partir. La jeune femme criait contre son agresseur, lui demandant de la lâcher. Mais celui-ci ne fit que changer sa prise et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se débattit et ils disparurent petit à petit de la vision des cinq autres.

"Que croyez vous qu'il va lui faire ?" demanda Akira, suspicieux.

"E...Elle et mon Kyo vont ... !" Akari s'imaginait tous les films les plus tordus qu'il pouvait exister. Prise d'épouvante, elle se leva pour les rejoindre mais fut arrêtée par un Luciole qui la retenait par son habit. "Lâche moi idiot, si c'est comme ça, elle va perdre sa virginité avant moi !"

"Mais... Akari tu es un homme."

BAM ! Akira se retrouvait décalqué contre un rocher, une grosse trace de main sur la joue.

¤¤¤

Yuya était enfin relâchée, Kyo la regardait avec un quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à la blonde. Ce quelque chose n'était même pas une lueur vicieuse. Il semblait plutôt énervé, ce qui effrayait la jeune femme. Le démon avait une main sur son sabre. Etait-il décidé à se débarrasser d'elle ? Kyo leva les yeux et regarda les arbres devant lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu nous veux, toi ?"

"Oh... je vois ! Alors en faite, ton départ avec Yuya n'était que pour t'éloigner des autres !"

"Non, je pensais vraiment lui régler son compte..."

Yuya crut que Kyo était devenu fou à ses premiers mots. Mais quand la voix avait répondu, elle l'avait reconnue. Une ombre sortit du feuillage de la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient depuis quelques jours. La silhouette du vendeur de tissus se détacha de l'ombre. Il regarda la blonde, assise par terre et revint vers Kyo.

"Quel est ton nom alors ?" demanda le samurai, l'arme prête à être dégainée.

"Shin. J'ai renié mon nom de famille."

¤¤¤

"Lâche moi gros nigaud ! Je veux voir ce qu'ils fabriquent !"

"Nan..."

"Akari, ne t'immisce pas dans les affaires de cœur de Kyo."

"Bon ! Tu penses vraiment que mon Kyo puisse me faire ça ? Tu crois qu'il en aimerait une autre ? T'es complètement stupide !"

L'arrivée d'un petit nuage dans les tons violets stoppèrent leur conversation. Seuls les ronflements de Tigre Rouge se faisaient maintenant entendre, accompagnés par de légers crépitement du feu. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué à présent, quelqu'un approchait. La personne ou la chose était assez loin mais ne cessait de se rapprocher. Akari attrapa son bâton et, comme les trois autres, surveilla les alentours.

"Qui est là ?" demanda Akira. Personne ne lui répondit.

"T'es un abruti fini ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te répondre ?"

L'aveugle ne releva pas la remarque de la chamane et sortit ses deux sabres de son dos. Il en pointa un vers un arbre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Le nuage s'étendit doucement tout autour d'eux. Akari mit sa main devant son visage et déclara aux autres de faire de même :

"Ne respirez pas ! C'est du gaz soporifique..."

Elle tomba sans plus de mots et ne bougea plus. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Bontenmaru se leva de son siège – un tronc d'arbre en quelques sortes – et scruta le moindre mouvement des feuilles. Luciole avait lui aussi rejoint le pays des songes et Tigre Rouge roupillait toujours aussi fortement.

¤¤¤

Leur combat était à présent engagé. Yuya regardait, collée contre un arbre, ces deux hommes qui se ressemblaient. Leur lames s'entrechoquaient et pour ne pas finir, aucun des deux n'était blessé. Le démon avait un fin sourire qui changeait son visage. Ce shin arborrait une grimace étrange, comme si croiser le fer avec Kyo le répugnait. Et la blonde les regardait, sans pouvoir les arrêter.

Le combat avait débuté de façon simpliste, Shin l'avait provoqué sur de simples mots. Kyo avait répondu de façon arrogante qui ne plût pas au garçon. Il avait commencé le combat en sortant son arme et tentant d'attaquer le samurai. Jamais Yuya n'avait vu Kyo se battre aussi intensément. Le combat contre Rikuso avait été si facile à côté de ça. Il n'arrivait pas à toucher son adversaire mais s'en fichait apparemment. Shin commençait à être essoufflé.

"Et beh petit, tu faiblis ?"

Et le dit-petit redoubla d'effort, manquant de blesser Kyo au bras par un coup de sabre. Kyo tentait tant bien que mal de frapper au moins une fois son ennemi, de le blesser, à n'importe quel endroit que ce fût. Il se recula, un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres, Shin le regarda faire sans bouger. Le démon mit son arme horizontalement et fit passer deux doigts sur toute la lame :

"On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! Momouryu Jinpu Ryu Sazushinken."Le sabre se mit à briller d'un éclat argenté. "Mizuchi !"

L'humidité présente dans l'air se regroupa et se rua vers Shin qui se protégea avec son arme. Un étrange brouillard prit place sur le terrain, il était épais, Yuya ne pouvait voir ni Kyo, ni le garçon. Elle espérait que Kyo fusse encore en vie et que l'autre non, ou à terre et gravement blessé. Mais une rafale de vent balaya le tout. Le petit brun était encore debout malgré les vœux de Yuya et Kyo était surpris, surpris que son attaque ne marchât pas.

"Je te connais trop Kyo, tes pitoyables techniques ne valent rien fasse à moi."

"Comment tu peux me connaître alors qu'on se s'est jamais rencontré ?"

"..."

Shin courut vers son adversaire et parti dans une déferlante de coups de lames qui se répercutèrent sur le Tenrô qui ne brillait plus.

¤¤¤

Elle avait réussi ! Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Bien que de légères blessures barraient sa peau et que du sang tâchaient ses cheveux blanc, elle avait réussi. Ce petit groupe d'idiots était endormis et pour de bon. Il ne se réveillerait pas de si tôt. Elle avait fait attention à ce qu'ils ne s'éveillent pas, sa technique avait un soucis : si le corps endormi recevait un trop grand dommage, il se réveillait. Contournant doucement les cinq combattants, elle prit une des bouteilles remplies de saké et, partit dans la forêt. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle retrouve cet autre imbécile !

Elle marcha jusqu'à entendre enfin les bruits des armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle avait reconnu le bruit du Tenrô qu'elle avait longtemps côtoyé. Elle rejoignit le terrain des deux samurais. Shin avait commencé à attaquer. La blonde était contre un arbre et avec ses petits 'Kyo', elle semblait s'inquiéter du sort de son sauveur. Elle la regarda avec pitié. Kyo n'en sortirait pas vivant elle en était persuadée.

"KYO !"

Cet appel l'obligea à tourner son visage vers le combat qui s'était arrêté un moment. Le démon était à terre et ne bougeait plus. Shin était à ces côtés, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Il se releva et aperçut la jeune femme. Il l'appela :

"Miyami ! Vient m'aider, on part." Le garçon regarda son adversaire, au sol, qui ne bougeait plus. Il prit Kyo sur son épaule et se tourna vers Yuya.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" hurla cette dernière. "Que veux tu faire avec Kyo ?"

"Le sud... tu pourras le revoir là, mais je garantie pas son état." fit il simplement en disparaissant.

"Tes amis dorment toujours, si tu veux les réveiller, va falloir les secouer !" prévint Miyami avant de s'évanouir dans l'air à son tour.

Yuya sursauta, les autres ! Elle les avait totalement oubliés, concentrée dans le combat. Les images de ce duel repassèrent dans son esprit, les paroles de Shin aussi, lorsqu'il avait blessé Kyo. Il l'avait surpris et flanqué un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui avait assommé son adversaire. A ce moment, il parlât. Il dit quelque chose d'étrange. Les paroles passaient en boucle, sans jamais s'arrêter dans l'esprit de la blonde :

"Tu es trop faible papa..."

_

* * *

_

_¤Taaho super fière d'elle¤ Buwahahahahahahahaha !! J'espère que vous comprenez rien ! XD Nan je plaisante, j'espère plutôt que vous rêvez d'avoir la suite rapidement (ToT). Je suis trop fière ! Je l'ai fini rapidement çui-ci et c'est le plus long des cinq :3 Boon, rewieux rewieux ! Je veuuuux ! Le prochain est ... terminé bien entendu et est super long par rapport à ceux-ci ¤w¤ Environ le double des pages des chapitres précédents :3 J'ai fait un énorme effort ... Et j'ai fini le chapitre VIII, le IX est bien partit :3_

**_Pour le chapitre VI : A comme Amour _**_(En plus le titre fait baver XD)_

_« "Yuuuuya !"  
__Encore ce rêve ... »_

_« "J'ai ... une relation ? Laquelle ?" demanda-t-elle, un semblant de peur dans la voix.  
__"Tu le sauras tôt ou tard." »_

_«"Mais Yuya..." dit elle timidement. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que son amie l'attrapait et l'emmenait avec elle dans les vestiaire.  
__"Yuya ! NON ATTEND !!" s'écria Akira en voulant stopper les deux jeunes femmes. "... trop tard..."»_

_« Le bâtiment gronda et soudainement, un mur s'inclina. »_


	6. Chapitre 6 : A comme Amour

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Et le VI commencé le dimanche 29 Avril :3 (ai fini le V le même jour et je l'ai écrit en trois jours ! ... je m'épaaate ! Dire que ça va faire un an que mes lecteurs de « Te Retrouver » attendent le chapitre 12 ou 13 u.u')_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Shin et Miyami m'appartiennent è.é et ceux qui me les piquent vont avoir à faire à moi ! (je vous sens bizarrement pas effrayés du tout T.T)

**Couple : **Je pense pas que je changerai : KyoXYuya

**Note 1 :** Le chapitre V vous a laissé perplexe non ? Je parie que personne ne se doutait qu'un jour, Kyo pourrait être kidnappé u.u' ... j'espère avoir bien fait mon coup ¤.¤

**Note 2 :** Attention ! XD C'est le retour du « ch'uis pas une historienne du japon ». Pour plus d'info, revoyez le chapitre IV note 2 XD

**Note 3 :** Vous acceuillez le chapitre le plus long pour l'instant ! Les autres tournant autour de seulement 5/6 pages Word, ce chapitre en fait un peu plus de 10 ! ¤toute contente¤ C'est donc pour cette raison que je me suis permise de vous faire attendre (c'est surtout parce que je ne trouvais pas le temps de le faire vraiment entre les révisions, les moments de détente sur la PS2 (à jouer à Kingdom Hearts 2 et Naruto XD), et la lecture de mon livre...) m'enfin bon, voilà votre chapitre. Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuure !!

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Fufu Merci pour les commentaires encore une fois ... Mais là vous m'obligez à publier donc alors que je dois réviser le brevet T.T bande de fans et lecteurs indignes ! J'vous n'aime XD_

**Boulette de riz :** XXXD Excuse moi ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher quoua ... :3 J'ai eu peur au début de ton commentaire XD me suis dit 'ça y est, elle me déteste parke j'ai fait perdre Kyo'. Mais l'est pas mort, du moins, pas encore (...) XD. Vi, y a ton ch'tit Luciole et il partira pas avant un bon moment -w- peut être que j'le garderai jusqu'au bout même ! Nyéhéhéhéhé ! Le chapitre là est très long ... Bah, me dis pas que c'est faux, dans chaque combat que fait Kyo, Yuya est derrière à faire 'attention Kyo !' ou 'Kyooo !' XXXD Mais not' démon voit bien ce qu'il y a c'est en face de lui, et elle devrait savoir qu'il ne risque rien ... franchement c'est le beau, le vrai, le grand, le magnifique Kyo ! XD Enfin bref ... ch'uis une cruelle, Kyo a perdu ... nyerk ! La suite, la voilà donc :3 Bonne lecture !

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** O.O ¤reste béat¤ Euh, si ... si bien ? Yeaaah -w- On sent bien la fan, ça me fait super plaisir :3 Wala la suite, désolée mais c'est quand même une semaine voire un peu plus pour la suite XD. Nyéhéhéhé ¤repart dans son délire, toute contente¤ Bwahahaha ... Merchii, bonne lecture :3

**chibi yuya :** Va savoir... peut être qu'il l'aime pas :3 Nyéhéhéhéhéhé... et vui, pas plus tôt parke ch'uis une méchante -w- la réponse n'est que maintenant. fufufufufu. La wala donc, bonne lecture :3

**YuyaSama :** Youuuuéééé ! Beh le v'la :3 Vi, sont longs ... très longs ... que j'me suis demandé avant si j'allais pas les couper... nyéhéhéhé ... XD Bonne lecture !

**Baka-han :** 'un vieux' XD L'a que 18 ans le grand (ça fait 'âge classe' XXD) Vivi, Tigre Rouge... j'vais le faire devenir poête -w- c'est un rôle qui lui va bien quand il est bourré j'trouve... J'le tourne un peu au ridicule j'men veux au fond T.T Marchi, de mon côté, la fanfiction est bientôt terminée :3 le chapitre IX est à sa moitié et sachant que y en aura que XI -w- c'est bientôt terminé j'pourrais me concentrer sur la prochaine ¤w¤ Fufuf, m'enfin, là n'est pas la réponse. Euuh ... bah bonne lecture ! XXD

**Shigu :** OoO Tu OSERAIS ne pas me passer la suite ? Twah ? -w- naan, tu peux pas. Tu l'auras comme les autres, bwahahaha xDDDD. Merci de lire ça m'fait plaisir (là ch'uis de superbe bonne humeur ¤.¤ un truc de bien vient de se réaliser au moment où j'te répond (bon autant dire la date : vendredi 15-06-07 à 20h00 XXXXXXXXD) J'ai eu la Forme Suprême dans KH2 ¤w¤ ¤saute de joie¤ Bwahahaha !) Bref tu t'en fous. XD Bon, j'te souhaite bonne lecture ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :3

**la-tite-yuya :** waaah marchiii ! XD ch'uis à moitié contente de ce chapitre 5 XD j'le trouve un peu moyen XD m'enfin ... si vous aimez c'est le principal (mais faudrait aussi que ça me plaise mais quand je relis j'ai du mal à trouver quoi changer XD). Bon, wala la suite qui j'espère te plaira de part sa longueur et part son écriturage (nouveau mot du dico je sais -w- ch'uis pas fille de prof pour rien XXXXD) Bonne lectuuuure !

**jenni944 :** Euh ... bah se passe des choses et d'autres, pas très ... enfin bref, lis tu verras :3 bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :** Tu verras bien en lisant :3 Fufufufu... Nan, avec moi, faut au moins qu'ils soient séparés ces deux là ... ch'uis une grande sadique et j'aime faire souffrir mes persos -w- ¤adore son talent pour trouver des trucs loufoques à faire subir aux persos¤ Bon j'vais pas nan plus te raconter la suite neh, même si tu voudrais savoir, va la voir toi même en lisant :3 Bonne lecture !!

**666Naku :** Euuh ... alors là ... j'me suis même pas posé la question XD (zut ...) Doit avoir la quarantaine XD c'est déjà un viellard mon dieu ... XXXXD Wala la suite, bonne lecture :3

_**

* * *

Résumés des chapitres précédents :** Yuya avait réussi à résoudre un problème : Kyo n'était pas allé à Edo. Mais un autre survint. Après la rencontre de Luciole, Akira, Akari et Bontenmaru, Shin était revenu pour semer la pagaille. Un combat s'était disputé avec le démon et malheureusement perdu pour ce dernier. Le garçon était repartit avec le samurai en laissant comme simples mots à Yuya « Le sud..._ _»_**

* * *

**

Yuya était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Kyo avait été enlevé, comme ça, devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre chose. Et les mots de Shin qui résonnaient dans sa tête, ce serait ce qui expliquerait leur ressemblance ? Mais le garçon semblait bien avoir entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans, son propre âge quoi ! Et Kyo ne paraissait pas avoir la quarantaine. Alors pourquoi cette phrase ? Pourquoi cette déclaration était sortie des lèvres du brun lorsqu'il assommait son dit 'père' ?

Pendant ses réflexions, la jeune femme s'énervait encore plus. Kyo n'était pas là et, bien qu'au fond elle avait toujours demandé aux dieux de le virer de sa vie, elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse comme ça, non, pas de cette façon.

"Il faut aller chercher Kyo !" répétait-t-elle pour la dixième fois de la matinée.

"Calme toi Yuya..." Akira semblait plutôt calme, mais il compressait un misérable bout de bois qu'il avait trouvé là pour se calmer.

"Je ne me calmerai pas tant que vous m'aurez pas assurée qu'on ira le chercher ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire !?"

"Mon Kyo n'est pas si faible, il saura affronter l'ennemi encore une fois." la rassura Akari.

"'Ton Kyo', 'ton Kyo' ... tu n'as que ces mots là à la bouche ou quoi ?" vociféra la blonde en se tournant vers la chamane, une colère sans nom plaquée sur le visage. "Tu n'as pas vu de quoi était capable Shin, toi ! Il l'a étalé sur le sol 'ton Kyo' ! Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Rien ! Ses attaques n'ont rien donné face à lui ! C'était comme ... comme s'il le connaissait par cœur !"

Yuya se posa sur le sol en soupirant. Ces gros nigauds ne voulaient pas bouger. Elle était inquiète, oui, vraiment inquiète. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que pourrait faire le garçon au samurai. Les autres se consultèrent du regard, triste eux aussi que leur 'chef' se soit fait kidnapper. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de voir le plus fort de leur bande partir comme ça. Luciole coupa court aux réflexions :

"On va aller le chercher Yuya," dit il calmement. "Mais il faut savoir où ils sont partis."

"Il faut au moins avoir un plan avant d'attaquer !" objecta l'aveugle.

"Quand ... Shin est parti..." commença Yuya. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. "Il m'a dit de chercher dans le sud..."

"Eh bien voilà ! C'est déjà une piste !" fit Bonten sentant l'espoir renaître.

"Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un piège ..."

"Akira ! Arrête d'être défaitiste !"

Tigre Rouge qui n'avait pas parlé depuis lors regarda la blonde qui était silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle était bien abattue, la tête entre ses mains, elle devait réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver Kyo. 'Le sud' c'était bien vague.

Sous les réfutations de Yuya, tous voulurent attendre le lendemain avant de partir. Elle voulait y aller dès la nuit mais tous répliquèrent qu'il fallait partir la tête vide, calmes et surtout reposés. Les alentours d'Edo étaient toujours grouillés de brigands et autres et ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans un piège. C'est alors que la jeune femme dût accepter de force, se couchant immédiatement. Les autres en firent de même sauf Bontenmaru, qui avait décidé de faire le rôle du garde.

¤¤¤

"Yuuuuya !"

Encore ce rêve ... la jeune femme ouvrit un œil pour se retrouver dans le même décor blanchâtre que la veille. Il n'y avait toujours rien de plus que le ciel noir au dessus d'elle. Le vieil homme la regardait avec compassion comme s'il était au courrant de tout. Elle lui jeta un froid dans le dos. Elle aurait voulu dormir paisiblement, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, mais il avait fallu que l'autre se ramène. Elle avait autre chose à penser que ses mystères sur son identité. Elle devait réfléchir, elle ! Savoir où se trouvait Kyo !

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ce soir ?" pesta-t-elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha du vieux.

"Je viens te donner des informations." répondit-il un peu apeuré. "Je sais où est ton Kyo." Elle ne releva pas le sous entendu et mit sur lui ses prunelles vertes, attendant plus de renseignements. Il lissa sa barbe avec une de ses mains.

"Grouillez !" s'impatienta-t-elle, contente au fond qu'elle n'ait pas à chercher et à s'embrouiller plus.

"Il est à la demeure de Rikuso." Il attendit sa réaction, soucieux de ce qu'elle pourrait être.

_« Pourquoi là bas ? »_ s'inquiéta la blonde au fond d'elle même. _«_ _Qu'est ce que Shin et cette fille bizarre ferait dans un château rempli de monde ? »_ Et une des réponses plausibles vint à son esprit, comme si c'était la chose la plus censée qui soit : _« A moins qu'il se soit allié avec eux. »_

"Je sais ta question," avança le vieillard. "Je ne peux rien te dire la dessus vu qu'il me manque des renseignements mais ... je sais au moins qu'il est là bas."

"Et comment savez vous ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"J'ai un très bon informateur !" fit Tooti, fier de lui. Il alla recommencer de parler mais Yuya l'en empêcha :

"Pourquoi... moi ?"

Il ne répondit pas de suite, surpris de la question. Mais Yuya avait raison de se la poser, il venait la voir pour lui parler, à elle, alors qu'il aurait très bien put en parler à Kyo directement. « _Essaie de convaincre ton ami, et ne dis pas mon nom ! Si tu le fais, alors il voudra encore plus aller à Edo, et ça, ce serait catastrophique._ » C'est ce qu'il avait dit à leur dernière rencontre. Mais cela voulait dire qu'ils se connaissaient. Imbécile de vieux ! Elle s'était à moitié faite engueuler par Kyo pour un des caprices de vieillard sénile !

"Parce que tu as plus ou moins une relation avec ce Shin et que ce garçon est un problème pour toi et Kyo." dit-il sérieusement, sortant Yuya de ses réflexions.

"J'ai ... une relation ? Laquelle ?" demanda-t-elle, un semblant de peur dans la voix.

"Tu le sauras tôt ou tard."

"Mais vous gonflez tous avec vos devinettes !" tempêta la blonde. "Vous ne pouvez pas dire clairement ce que vous avez sur le cœur au lieu de ne pas finir vos phrases en laissant planer un certain mystère autour de vous ! Si cela a un lien avec moi, dites le moi !"

"Je ne peux pas !" s'excusa le vieillard en reculant, de peur que la colère de la jeune femme ne lui retombe plus physiquement dessus.

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"..."

"Voilà ! Vous n'avez même pas de raison de cacher des choses et ça vous amuse !? Sachez que personne n'aime être sans savoir alors, au lieu de ne rien dire, avouez !"

"..."

Yuya crût faire une syncope. Une envie de meurtre monta dans sa conscience. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler, de serrer son cou avec tant de force que les yeux du magicien sortiraient de leur orbites. De l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne d'un blanc si pur que cela jalouserait les flocons de neige.

"Au lieu d'avoir une crise de nerf, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher !" s'agaça le vieillard.

¤¤¤

Elle se réveilla, le matin avait pointé son nez depuis déjà quelques heures. Le ciel était étrangement couvert, c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué en ouvrant ses yeux verts. C'était ce vent glacial qui apportait tous ces gros nuages gris. Les autres étaient déjà levés et discutaient, ou plutôt, écoutaient attentivement Akari. Penchée vers ses interlocuteurs, elle leur racontait Yuya-ne-savait-quoi. La blonde s'approcha, l'oreille tendue, espérant entendre l'histoire.

"Il m'a donc dit qu'il était au sud-ouest, dans une demeure entourée de forêt." expliquait-elle.

Alors comme ça, il l'avait contactée elle aussi. La rose avait eut droit à un des récits du vieillard. Et elle ? Quelle était sa relation avec Shin ? Il avait dérangée sa nuit réparatrice pour des histoires alors qu'il avait aussi parlé à la chamane. Un signe d'énervement apparu sur la tempe de la blonde qui se promit de se venger de Tooti.

"Ah Yuya !" s'exclama Tigre Rouge en l'apercevant. "On sait où est Kyo !" déclara-t-il joyeusement.

"Oui, moi aussi." grogna la blonde. Le dernier Tokugawa le regarda bizarrement, ne saisissant pas. La blonde se tourna vers Akari. "Ce vieux sénile est venu me voir aussi."

La chamane lui resauta dessus comme la dernière fois et Yuya expliqua ce que lui avait dit le vieillard, n'omettant aucun passage – mais évitant tout de même les possessifs sur Kyo. A la fin du récit, tous se demandèrent ce que voulait dire Tooti par : 'une relation entre Kyo, Yuya et Shin'. A cela, la blonde ne put leur répondre et s'enfonça elle-même dans ses réflexions.

Le matin était donc là et la journée allait sembler longue. Il fallait donc retourner vers le sud, prendre le même chemin que celui emprunté depuis les deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, Kyo et Yuya. Oui car cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'ils se 'fréquentaient'. Tigre Rouge n'était apparu que deux jours après leur rencontre et ils avaient voyagé, tous les trois.

Le temps avait semblé trop court au goût de la jeune femme qui revoyait ses souvenirs avec le démon. A peine quelques heures d'absence et ses réflexions lui manquaient. Un vide cruel s'était creusé en elle. Il était son sauveur après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait libérée de Rikuso et de ses femmes démentes. La peur continuelle qu'elle avait quand elle était près de lui ne se ressentait plus, elle avait cédé sa place à l'angoisse de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, de comment ils allaient le retrouver. C'était insupportable. Sa voix grave ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles et c'était un silence qui gouvernait. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bavard, elle regrettait les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche.

Tout ça parce que la peur qu'elle ressentait près de lui n'était plus. De la peur ? Etait ce vraiment cela ?

¤¤¤

Ils avaient pratiquement fait tout le voyage. Le silence avait plané pendant les trois premiers jours et il s'était peu à peu transformé en paroles et en rires. La bonne humeur revenait grâce à Tigre Rouge et Akira, qui, pour n'importe que ce fût, se disputaient. La blonde retrouvait son sourire et cela, à la plus grande joie de l'héritier. Akari ne parlait plus de Kyo. Ils l'avaient en tête, ce démon, mais ils ne voulaient pas aborder le sujet, en suivant simplement la route que leur montraient les deux servants du samurai.

La blonde avait enfin découvert une vérité sur la chamane. Elle n'était pas vraiment cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses, au visage sûr de lui et gentillet. Bien sûr, elle était gentille et attentionnée comme d'habitude mais son apparence cachait quelque chose ...

Pour cela, il faut revenir quelques jours en arrière :

"Aaah, enfin un hôteeeeeel !" s'était exclamée, toute joyeuse, une Yuya de nouveau pleine de vie.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans une auberge qu'il y avait au bord de la route, seule au milieu de nulle part qui avait pour seul décor un magnifique cerisier en fleurs. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue, la blonde avait foncé dessus et, confirmant son intuition, des rotenburos y étaient. Cette auberge était très peu fréquentée depuis la fin de la guerre mais auparavant, elle était célèbre pour ses eaux régénératrices. Elle avait accueilli pas mal de monde durant les deux jours de guerre, de nombreux civils y venaient, chassés de leur lieu de vie habituel. Mais à cause de l'arrivée d'un trop grand nombre de personne, l'auberge était devenue un endroit de choix pour les ennemis. Quelques uns s'étaient infiltrés et avait assassiné plusieurs personnes. Après cela, l'auberge avait faillit faire faillite, personne n'était revenu.

C'était donc avec un grand sourire que le propriétaire les accepta pour la nuit mais obligeant les samurais à garder leurs armes dans leur fourreau et de ne les enlever qu'en dehors de l'établissement.

"Viens donc avec moi Akari ! On va prendre un bon bain !" s'enthousiasma la blonde.

Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit la jeune femme s'approcher innocemment d'elle.

"Mais Yuya..." dit elle timidement. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que son amie l'attrapait et l'emmenait avec elle dans les vestiaire.

"Yuya ! NON ATTEND !!" s'écria Akira en voulant stopper les deux jeunes femmes. "... trop tard..."

Tigre Rouge était déjà à l'affût. Il sauta par-dessus l'aveugle et alla discrètement rejoindre les vestibule des femmes. Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air dépité.

"Dis moi Bonten... il est pas au courant cet abruti ?" demanda l'aveugle à son ami qui regardait d'un air surpris, se faufiler l'ombre de Tigre.

"Beh apparemment non." répondit-il. Un sourire germa sur les lèvres du non-voyant.

"... Bon allons en profiter nous aussi, je veux voir ce spectacle !"

Il rejoignirent eux aussi les sources mais de leur bon côté. Luciole les suivit, sans trop comprendre ce que tous deux faisaient.

De son côté, Yuya regardait autour d'elle pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Et elle trouva. On lui donna deux grande serviettes dont une pour la chamane. Elle poussa cette dernière qui semblait un peu décontenancée dans une cabine faite de seulement un rideau pour qu'elle puisse de changer et elle alla elle même dans une autre. Une glace lui permit de contempler avec la joie nécessaire la cicatrice de sa plus récente blessure. La plaie était bien refermée, ce qui rassura la blonde mais quelques mouvements lui étaient tout de même un peu interdit. A chaque fois qu'elle montait des marches, elle avait peur que la peau ne se déchire. Une grimace déforma son visage et elle recouvrit son corps de la serviette. Akari essayait de se dépatouiller. La serviette dans la main, elle regardait sa tenue, une faible espérance dans l'esprit. Elle regarda la serviette, puis elle-même. Encore la serviette et elle soupira. La blonde parût l'entendre :

"C'est assez grand ?" s'enquit elle. La chamane de répondit pas, trop concentrée à savoir comme elle allait se débrouiller. "Akari ?"

Yuya était sortie de son espèce de cabine et elle s'approchait dangereusement de son rideau. Inquiète, Akari lui cria de ne pas s'approcher et qu'elle arrivait. Yuya, ne cherchant pas plus loin, alla dans l'eau. La rose la rejoignit, un sourire très gêné sur le visage. Elle entra précautionneusement dans l'eau en faisait attention à ce que sa serviette en tomba pas et s'enfonça dans la source jusqu'au cou. L'autre jeune femme la regarda faire, sans ajouter un mot puis étendit ses bras. C'est là qu'Akari s'aperçut que la blonde n'avait pas sa serviette autour de poitrine. Elle rougit, et ferma les yeux, s'enfouissant encore plus profondément, jusqu'à ses yeux, en barbotant.

"C'est booon, l'eau chaude !" s'extasiait son amie. "Après ces quelques jours ça me manquait. C'est Kyo qui ne veut pas y aller, il préfère les bordels lui. Mais c'est normal, c'est pleins de femmes qui ne l'attendent que dans leur lit !"

"Tu vas entrer dans l'eau ! Tu dois prendre un bain !"intervint soudainement la 'douce' voix de l'aveugle.

"J'aime pas l'eau !" rechigna une autre voix.

"On s'en fiche ! Entre !"

"Pas envie ..."

"On te demande pas ton avis Luciole ! Entre tout de suite !"

"J'aime pas l'eau !"

"Bonten, attrape le et jette le."

"Mais s'il veut pas..."

"LUCIOLE ! Lâche cette chenille et vient ici ! Tu veux rester sale ?" gronda Akira.

"J'ai pas besoin de me laver."

"... Ecoute Luciole, tu sais, l'eau chaude c'est fait grâce à du feu ! C'est que du feu sous forme liquide ! Ca te va comme ça ?"

"C'est vrai ?" demanda timidement Luciole.

"Mais ouiiii ! Maintenant entre !"

"... non, j'aime pas l'eau."

Yuya rit à cette conversation. Ainsi le blond n'aimait pas l'eau. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans la nature à son goût. Elle les écouta à essayer de convaincre le maître des flammes à entrer dans la source. Akari réfléchissait à plus important. Elle avait vu dans la source quelque chose d'étrange. Son regard ne quittait pas les petites bulles qui remontaient à la surface et qui faisait une traînée jusqu'à elles, petit à petit.

"Yuya..." appela-t-elle. Cette dernière releva la tête. "Là !"

Elle pointa les bulles et la blonde sembla comprendre ce qu'il y avait. Elle s'approcha de l'eau et y plongea sa main brusquement. Elle sentit quelque chose contre ses doigts et referma sa prise. Elle la ressortit, accompagnée de son poisson tout juste pêché : un imbécile trempé, la rougeur aux joues et un air béat sur les lèvres quant à la vue que lui offrait sa douce 'blonde des îles'. Yuya ne le remarquât pas aux premières secondes, se contentant de lancer à Tigre Rouge une regard des plus durs et des plus féroces. Puis, elle suivit son regard, ne le voyant pas effrayé. Dans son élan, elle s'était levée, et elle n'avait plus sa serviette. Elle constata les dégâts de cet oubli, et, le rouge aux joues elle fit rejoindre l'héritier les étoiles du ciel.

La rose avait fermé les yeux, évitant cette vue qui l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose et un soudain mal de tête la prenant.

"C'est pas possible cet abruti !" gueulait la blonde en se remettant dans l'eau. "Je vais lui faire la peau un de ces jours ! Il a toujours été comme ça avec toi Akari ? Akari ?"

L'interpellée ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait hélas pas l'habitude des sources. Elle s'était évanouie à la chaleur des vapeurs d'eau et avait regagné le pays des songes. Yuya, épouvantée, la sortit de l'eau rapidement. Elle ôta la serviette imbibée d'eau chaude et remarqua, remarqua le problème, remarqua la « chose ». Cette femme qui était censée être une femme n'en était pas une...

"Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! ..."

"Et oui ... Akari est en réalité... un homme !"

"KWOUAAAAAAH ?"

Le cri résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Il fut suivi d'un grondement terrifiant qui traduisait la réaction de Yuya quant à la voix d'Akira, apparu de par-dessus une palissade à moitié démolie par l'atterrissage de Tigre Rouge. La source des hommes était juste à côté, justement derrière cette palissade. Et comme elle était détruite, Akira, alerté par le chute vertigineuse de l'héritier, avait aperçut Yuya et Akari. Il s'était décidé de regarder le 'spectacle de la révélation' par ce magnifique 'trou'. Mais l'idiot qu'il était l'avait trahit et après avoir révélé qu'il était là et regardait, il s'était fait encastré dans le mur à la façon Yuya – c'est-à-dire très proprement mais faisant très mal. Bontenmaru l'y décolla et lui remit la serviette qu'il avait perdu.

Voilà comment, à peu près, s'était déroulée la 'révélation' de la véritable appartenance de sexe de la chamane. Bien qu'affreusement honteuse, la rose s'excusa en expliquant ses raisons – raisons que vous, lecteurs, n'avez pas à savoir ... je sais pas moi-même O.o à moins qu'Akari le dise mais alors là, j'ai totalement oublié. Yuya accepta les causes, elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui en vouloir et ils avaient d'autres choses à penser. Cela l'avait surprise, même beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Elle avait toujours crû que la chamane était bien 'une' chamane mais cette révélation soudaine l'avait complètement chamboulée. Mais d'après les propos de la rose, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, après tout, c'était toujours elle. Yuya comprit et décida qu'elles seraient toujours amies et bien avec un -e.

"Et pourquoi donc n'es tu jamais allée aux sources ?" demanda Yuya. L'apparence d'Akari faisait penser à quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle. Jamais ses habits n'étaient salis, c'était une femme au fond d'elle comme elle aimait le dire alors la voir si peu habituée aux rotenburos faisaient se poser pas mal de questions à la blonde.

"Eh bien..." commença-t-elle. "Avec les autres et Kyo, j'étais la seule 'femme' alors on me prenait pour telle. Mais comme je suis une homme – au cœur de femme je tiens à le préciser –, je demandais à ce que je puisse aller avec eux... mais jamais on me laissait la permission. Alors, on n'y allait pas souvent..."

"Donc ..." songea la blonde. "C'est pour ça que Kyo disait préférer les bordels... C'était par habitude de ne pas aller dans des hôtels avec sources à cause d'Akari..."

¤¤¤

La nuit régnait dans la forêt, personne ne bougeait, tout le monde regardait autour de soit. Des yeux or fixaient une fenêtre par laquelle une silhouette se découpait à la lumière. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblait discuter ou regarder dehors, ils n'auraient pas su dire. Un mouvement de feuilles derrière le personnage le fit se retourner rapidement.

"Sasuke ! Des personnes sont aux alentours de la forêt ! On y a reconnu les compagnons de Kyo, sire Tokugawa Hidetada et une jeune femme..."

Le dénommé Sasuke sourit à cette nouvelle. Enfin, il n'allait pas se casser la tête tout seul. Il donna son poste de garde au ninja devant lui, le remerciant. Son bilboquet à la main, il descendit les arbres aisément et toucha le sol sans bruits.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils surveillaient ce château. Un mois depuis que leur chef l'avait pénétré en se faisant passer pour un prisonnier. Lui-même et les neuf autres ninjas n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de l'accompagner. Ils se rongeaient tous les sang à savoir où il en était. Depuis le mois entier, ils n'avaient fait que regarder les mêmes grises façades de pierres, au lierre grimpant, et en s'accrochant seulement aux quelques soldats qui sortaient de temps en temps du château et aux marchands entrant. Une fois, ils avaient eut l'idée d'y pénétrer mais la brusque venue de Kyo aux yeux de démons dans les parages les avait freiné, peut être à temps. Le problème était qu'il y avait du grabuge, la fuite de quelqu'un apparemment. Un seigneur était sorti du château avec quelques soldats et étaient partis à une chasse à l'homme. Sasuke ne s'en était pas occupé.

Il y avait deux mois précisément, son maître Yukimura Sanada, un bel homme brun aux yeux clairs et malins, avait décidé de prendre en filature un mystérieux jeune homme. Ce dernier avait attisé leur curiosité un beau jour où il leur avait demandé son chemin. D'après les dire du samurai – car le Sanada en était un – ce jeune homme ressemblait énormément à Kyo et lui avait fait germé l'idée de le suivre. Il voulait obtenir des informations sur lui, savoir pourquoi il y avait cette ressemblance et surtout : comment il avait fait pour 'masquer' sa présence aussi facilement. Ce n'était apparemment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Ils l'avaient donc suivi, de loin. Ils avaient remarqué qu'il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle devait avoir son âge ou sinon, dans les alentours. Ensemble, ils allaient vers le sud. Après deux semaines, il étaient arrivés à ce château et ils y étaient entrés normalement. Alors la possibilité qu'il y soit un résident ou même le maître apparut dans les esprits. Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, rien ne se passa, ils ne faisaient que regarder ce qu'il se passait, qui entrait, qui sortait pour noter les habitudes et juger du meilleur moment pour entrer. A la fin de ces deux semaines, Yukimura avait voulu y pénétrer pour en savoir plus. Et donc il y entra, se faisant passer pour un prisonnier. Le lendemain, il y eu du mouvement, la fuite d'un des domestique apparemment, et la venue de Kyo les avait arrêté. Ils voulaient profiter de la discorde, mais repérant Kyo, ils avaient voulu lui demander de l'aide, mais ce dernier était reparti rapidement.

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, le sosie de Kyo était ressortit et revenu trois jours après, blessé. Puis il était de nouveau sortit deux trois jours ensuite pour une durée plus longue. Il était revenu, deux semaines de là, en compagnie d'un drôle de colis et la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs l'accompagnait. Sasuke ne savait pas quand elle était sortie pour le rejoindre mais là, elle était là avec lui. La personne qu'ils avaient dans une espèce de cage l'alerta, mais il ne put savoir qui c'était.

C'est ce que le ninja avait expliqué aux six arrivants.

"Le prisonnier était Kyo !" s'écria Yuya à la fin des éclaircissements. "Et l'autre, c'est Shin !" ajouta-t-elle férocement.

"Kyo ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'est pas avec vous ?" s'étonna le ninja. "Il s'est fait capturer ?"

"Oui..." approuva Akira, les autres hochèrent seulement la tête.

"C'est... étonnant..."

"Il faut aller le libérer rapidement !" fit la blonde, vraiment impatiente. "Shin est vraiment un sale type ! Ca se pourrait qu'il fasse des choses louches à Kyo !"

"Des... « choses louches » ?" demanda Akari, suspicieuse.

Yuya ne répondit pas, les autres ne demandèrent pas plus. Sasuke se remit de la nouvelle. Kyo capturé ? Pour lui cela semblait impossible... non, pas Kyo. Ou sinon, cela devait être lui et les autres guerriers Sanada qui l'auraient fait. Non pas qu'il se croyait le plus fort avec les autres ninjas, mais il savait que s'ils étaient tous ensemble, ils mettraient à terre le démon, il en était persuadé !

Mais le moment n'était pas à ce genre de réflexions. Sasuke se leva et regarda le château.

"Tout ce qu'on sait là-dessus..." commença-t-il en désignant la demeure du menton. "C'est que chaque jour vers midi, des commerçants y entrent et y ressortent quelques heures après."

"Il faut donc passer durant ce moment..."

"Moi et les autres guerriers Sanada, on avait pensé se faire passer pour un des marchands... mais si ce Shin a réussi à attraper Kyo, cela m'étonnerait qu'il se fasse avoir par cette petite supercherie. Surtout si, en plus, ils vous ont déjà vu."

Le silence plana au dessus de ces six personnes. Tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de pénétrer dans la résidence. Mais certains ne savaient pas que quelqu'un parmi eux connaissait les lieux.

"Il y a une porte que j'ai emprunté pour sortir de cette prison..." souffla la blonde. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, voulant en savoir plus. "Peut être ne vous l'ai-je pas dis, mais c'est ici que j'ai rencontré Kyo... J'ai... j'ai été faite captive pendant quatre ans ici..." Elle prit un bout de bois qui traînait et traça au sol un vague plan. "A ma dernière pénitence, j'ai été dans les cachots. Ils sont au rez-de-chaussée." Expliqua-t-elle, les autres l'écoutant attentivement. "Il y a un trou donnant sur une des cellules, dans la prison, il est caché par le lit." Elle dessina un rectangle par-dessus le rond fait plus tôt. "Après il faudra faire sauter la serrure et visiter toutes les geôles jusqu'à trouver celles où il y a Kyo et peut être Yukimura." Sasuke opina de la tête.

"Et les gardes ? Tu te rappelles combien il y en avait ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'était il y a presque deux mois... et plus j'oublie de choses de ces quatre dernières années, mieux c'est... mais... si je me rappelle bien, il y avait peu de soldats. Rikuso n'avait que moi à faire surveiller et ses femmes venaient assez souvent pour ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de gardes." expliqua-t-elle.

"Bien ! Il vaut mieux y aller demain." proposa le ninja en remettant la boule de son bilboquet sur la pointe. "Saizo ! Montre leur un endroit où dormir s'il te plait."

¤¤¤

Le sang perlait au coin de sa bouche, sa joue était enflée, il ne voyait rien, seuls les soupirs d'un inconnu et les disputes de deux gardes lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Depuis combien de temps était il attaché au mur comme ça ? Il avait perdu tout le sens du déroulement du temps. Ses poignets étaient en contact avec le froid du métal. Ces chaînes l'enlaçaient au mur derrière lui. Ses souvenirs étaient brumeux, il avait du mal à réfléchir. Tout se mélangeait. Il était incapable de prononcer un seul mot, sa langue était trop gonflée par la soif. Le corps ankylosé, il essaya un mouvement mais rien ne répondit.

Ah il se vengerait ! Jamais il n'avait autant ridiculier, lui ! Le démon aux yeux rouges ! Pourquoi, comment s'était il fait avoir par ce gosse ? Personne ne pouvait le battre ainsi, il était le plus fort ! Normallement... Pourtant, il était attaché au mur, à moitié mort, piégé...

Quelque chose lui manquait en plus de cela. Peut être le saké ou l'odeur d'un autre sang que le sien ou peut être encore autre chose. Une voix. Oui, sûrement cela, la voix douce, geignarde ou encore furieuse de quelqu'un. Il était impossible pour lui d'avoir le nom de cette personne en tête. Pourtant il le savait.

Un bruit net et inconnu de l'habituel l'obligea à y porter attention. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, doucement, sûrement ...

¤¤¤

Ils avaient pénétré ! C'était si simple en faite... elle n'en revenait pas. Sasuke avait été rapide et très adroit. A peine entré, il avait crocheté la serrure et assommé tous les gardes du couloir. Mis dans la cellules, le ninja leur avait prit les clé et l'avait aidé ainsi qu'Akira, Akari, Tigre Rouge, Bontenmaru et Luciole à entrer.

Ils étaient dans les prisons. Comme tous les endroits portant ce nom, le lieu était humide, délabré. Un vrai chantier. L'odeur n'était pas là pour améliorer le tout puisque cela sentait le mélange de l'humidité et le sang. Cela en donnait des envies de vomir. Dans chaque couloir insalubre de l'endroit, deux gardes étaient postés pour surveiller. Mais les guerriers avaient vite fait de les mettre à terre et de les cacher.

Yuya se rappela différentes choses, elle en eut des frissons qui n'échappèrent pas aux yeux de ses amis. C'était là qu'elle avait passé en tout pratiquement six mois. A être nourrie au pain et à l'eau. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, elle voulait réellement s'enfuir, se retourner et courir loin de ce lieu. Mais la possibilité que Kyo soit ici la retint.

Ils se séparèrent, une personne restant à chaque couloir pour surveiller et, au cas où, arrêter Shin s'il se montrait ou du mois le retarder. Si bien qu'il ne resta que Sasuke avec la blonde pour fouiller. Elle explorait les cellules, trousseau de clés en main. Lentement et sans bruit, elle marchait à travers les geôles, regardant à l'intérieur si elle ne voyait pas Kyo. Mais dans chacune qu'elle fouillait, il n'y avait rien. Elle entendit de loin deux gardes se disputer. Le petit ninja s'en occupa rapidement.

"C'est bon !" la prévint-il. Elle explora le couloir et s'arrêta devant une des cellules.

La peur, l'impuissance, le vœu de la protection... ces sentiments la prirent tous en même temps. Son ventre se noua. Elle était comme pressée. Une bague de froid lui transperça le cœur qui se mit à battre. Il était là ! Elle en était sûre. Une silhouette se découpait dans un rayon de l'aube. Le démon était ici ! Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte rapidement pour pouvoir y pénétrer.

"Kyo !" appela-t-elle. "Kyo ! Ca va ?"

La peur au ventre elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Il était en sale état. Son habit était déchiré sur les plaies qu'il avait. Ce Shin – si c'était lui qui avait infligé de telles tortures – n'y était pas allé de main morte. Le démon saignait abondamment. Son visage était salement amoché. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le releva. Kyo ne dit rien, ne fit rien, il était comateux. Elle essuya le sang qui était au coin de sa bouche avec son pouce et prit les clés. Elle chercha celle qui pourrait le délivrer des chaînes. Insérant la première clé, le cliquetis se fit entendre. Elle réceptionna le bras du samurai et entreprit de délivrer l'autre.

"Kyo... Je suis là, c'est moi, Yuya."

La jeune femme le regarda, il était vraiment en trop mauvais état. Elle avait un peu de pitié pour ce sans-cœur alcoolique. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu être ainsi un jour. Elle prit le démon dans ses bras et l'appela plusieurs fois pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien elle. Il ne répondait pas, il devait être évanoui.

De l'autre bout de la pièce, une masse sombre se remua elle aussi.

"Excusez moi, on pourrait me détacher aussi ?"

"Yukimura ?" Sasuke était arrivé. Il avait vu Yuya pénétrer dans la cellule et en avait compris que le démon était là. "Yukimura, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda le ninja.

"Aaaah, c'est quelque chose d'assez particulier..." répondit celui-ci. "Disons que Shin est très discret et très... fort." Il jeta un regard à Yuya qui examinait les blessures du samurai, vérifiant leur gravité. "Qui est donc cette belle jeune femme ?" demanda-t-il. Sasuke le délivra de ses chaînes qui lui entravaient ses mouvements. Le Sanada se leva et alla près d'elle et de Kyo. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Yuya Shiina." répondit celle-ci en prenant la température du démon. Il était brûlant.

"Faisons les présentation dehors !" intervint Sasuke. "Shin pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre !"

Tous acquiescèrent. Il fallait aller chercher Bontenmaru pour qu'il puisse transporter Kyo. Même s'ils le voulaient, aucun d'eux trois n'aurait eu la force de le supporter sur ses épaules. Yukimura et Sasuke sortirent chercher les autres, laissant Kyo aux soins de Yuya. Cette dernière porta son regard vers lui. Bien qu'il soit souffrant et dans un sommeil profond, il respirait, ce qui montrait qu'il n'était pas mort au moins. Elle s'inquiétait de son état. Elle espérait qu'il ne fusse qu'endormit et que, bientôt, il se réveillerait. Une quinte de toux prit soudainement le démon. Yuya sursauta et le redressa. Bontenmaru et Akari arrivèrent en courant. La chamane se rua vers son démon et eut une tête effrayée face à ses blessures saignantes et encore vives. Yuya lui pria de trouver quelque chose pour le soigner, elle, elle était impuissante.

"Kyo !" s'écria-t-elle en voyant la quinte de toux reprendre et le sang perler.

"Dépêchez vous !" gronda Sasuke. "Akira dit que des personnes se ramènent ! Si on se barre pas vite on va peut être tomber sur Shin !"

Un cri retentit suivit d'un autre signifiant l'écroulement d'un mur. La voix d'Akira parvint à leurs oreilles. Akari s'affaira autour de Kyo. Ses mains reluisant d'une couleur verte, elle soigna l'homme qu'elle disait aimer. Les plaies se refermaient les unes après les autres. Doucement, le visage du samurai revenait à la normal, guéri. Les cernes sous ses yeux disparurent et petit à petit, Kyo ne toussa plus. Akira apparut, un bras contre son abdomen pour se soutenir un minimum. Une entaille béante lui couvrait le torse. Yuya s'avança vers lui.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, horrifiée. Akira ne lui répondit pas, s'affalant sur la blonde qui le soutint.

"C'est Shin ?" questionna à son tour Yukimura. L'aveugle acquiesça difficilement. "Nous n'avons plus le temps, on devrait se dépêcher de partir ! Bonten, prend K..." Quelque chose le poussa avec force contre un mur et une main attrapa le cou d'Akira, le soulevant.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener..."

La voix clair et menaçante de Shin intervint. Il émit une pression de sa main droite qui arracha un cri de souffrance à l'aveugle. Yuya ne put rien faire, assise à ses pieds. Ne sentant plus de résistance, le garçon regarda son prisonnier et l'envoya balader plus loin. La tristesse apparut sur son visage. Akira gisait maintenant au sol, son corps se soulevant très faiblement.

"Je pensais que les amis de mon père serait plus fort à cette époque ..." annonça-t-il doucement. "Vous me décevez."

"De ton père ?"

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sasuke, qui était aux côtés de Yukimura. Du sang coulait sur le visage de ce dernier. Le choc contre le mur l'avait sonné pourtant, il était encore conscient. Essuyant le liquide visqueux, le samurai se releva.

"Comment se pourrait-il qu'il soit ton père ?"

"Ca ne vous regarde pas." répondit Shin fermement.

"Mais on voudrait comprendre ... Kyo n'a jamais eu d'enfants." ajouta Yukimura.

"Rien ne m'oblige à répondre à des gens qui vont mourir..."

Enervé, le garçon frappa son interlocuteur. Mais ce geste fut stoppé par Sasuke qui s'était interposé avec son bilboquet. Le Sanada sembla s'attendre à cette réaction, il sourit. Au fond de lui et comme tout le monde ici présent, il trouvait lui aussi que Shin n'avait pas qu'une ressemblance physique. Moralement, il y avait quelque chose de semblable, que ce soit dans la façon de parler ou de se déplacer.

En lui, Shin sentait la colère monter. Toutes ces personnes face à lui étaient insupportable ! Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui bloque la route ainsi. Déjà qu'un drole de mec utilisant des flammes l'avait emmerdé, ensuite l'autre type aveugle avec ses pouvoirs de glace, puis un lancier qui avait eu vite fait de rejoindre terre, ils étaient agaçants et bien plus. Ils lui avaient fait perdre du temps pour venir ici et stopper ce sauvetage inutile.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il se décida à le faire. Il fit un pas vers la cellule et tout le monde sursauta mais n'avança pas. Content qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne contre lui, Shin s'approcha de Kyo et Akari, concentrée dans les soins. Bontenmaru ne faisait que fixer le garçon se balader. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement, trop effrayé. Il avait vu avec quelle force il avait envoyé Akira contre les murs et il avait peur. C'était rare chez lui, mais étrangement, il avait l'impression d'être face à Kyo au mieux de sa forme et même encore plus. L'aura menaçante qui émmanait de ce jeune homme était effrayante.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la chamane qui ne réagissait pas, il se baissa. Shin regarda les blessures de son père se refermer doucement à la lueur verte qui sortaient des mains de la rose.

"C'est que tu le soignes vraiment..."

Akari sursauta et arrêta immédiatement son sort de soin. Shin regarda le travail avec un étrange éclat dans les yeux.

Yuya s'interposa soudainement entre lui et Kyo. Il la regarda, surpris d'un tel geste mais bientôt une grimace déconfite lui déforma le visage. La colère grimpa d'une flèche sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment l'origine. La jeune femme se sentit tirée par les cheveux et envoyée contre une des paroie dans un claquement. Shin la tenait bien pour qu'elle relève le visage. Personne autour d'eux ne bougeat. Akari ramena le démon vers elle discrètement, Bontenmaru l'y aida et Yukimura et Sasuke partirent aider les trois autres samurais.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ?" siffla le garçon. "Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Toi ?" Yuya ne répondait pas, trop choquée. Dans les yeux rouges de son agresseur s'agitait une féroce envie de tuer. "Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le sauver ?" Il pointa du doigt le démon à moitié endormi dans les bras de la chamane.

Yuya tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle ferma les yeux en voyant brusquement le poing du garçon s'avancer vers elle. Elle ne reçut rien mis à part des morceaux du mur derrière elle. Shin avait frappé de toutes ses forces dans la paroie. Il avait les paupières closes. Il les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient mouillés, il allait pleurer peut être. Doucement, il défit sa prise sur le cuir chevelu de la blonde qui glissa, effrayée, contre le parapet. Le brun la regarda. Tout le désespoir du monde se ressentait de part ses prunelles.

Pourquoi était il triste ? Pourquoi pleurait il ?

"Même maintenant, tu l'aimes..." mumura-t-il. "Je vous déteste, vraiment, je vous déteste ! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tout ce qu'il te fait même aujourd'hui, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de l'aimer..."

Il s'arrêta. Yuya eut un pincement au cœur, elle avait la soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer, de le réconforter, de lui dire que tout va bien. Et pourtant elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas de quoi venait cette étrange envie. Mais Shin ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu, abandonné, ayant perdu ce qu'il aimait et ses croyances les plus chères.

Vous..." Un lueur de supplice passa dans ses yeux. "Je t'en prie maman, reconsidère les choses !" Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. La blonde ne put se détacher de cette vue. Elle avait de la pitié dans son cœur, pour ce jeune homme. Mais en même temps, tout s'embrumait dans son esprit.

"YUYA !"

Quelqu'un l'attrapa et la tira. Le bâtiment gronda et soudainement, un mur s'inclina. La jeune femme fut ammenée à l'extérieur. Sa vision restait accrochée à celle de Shin pleurant, la souffrance dans ses prunelles rouges. Le château s'affaissa devant ses yeux. Les explosions mises en place dans les guerriers Sanada avaient détruit les fondations de la demeure qui s'écroulait.

Shin...

¤¤¤

"Kyo est encore trop mal en point pour continuer la route. Je propose que l'on aille chez son maître, il habite un peu plus dans le Nord-Est, ce n'est pas vraiment loin dans les montagnes..." proposa Yukimura. Il s'approcha de Yuya qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait été emportée loin de la cellule. "Allez..." lui dit il doucement. "Lève toi, on y va."

Il attrapa la blonde par le bras et la forca à se lever, elle se tourna vers Kyo que Bontenmaru avait dans les bras. Tout le monde put remarquer toute la mélancolie qui se trouvait dans son regard.

_

* * *

_

_... Voici la fin de mon chapitre super long TT.TT ¤pleure¤ Sniiif, ch'uis trop émotive ! Je suis contente ! 11 pages ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'en faire autant pour un chapitre ... Je veux vos impressions ! TT.TT dites les moi ! S'vious plait ! En attendant, des extraits du chapitre VII :3_

_Ah ui, normallement y a le lemon dans le prochain chapitre (ça va faire de ce chapitre VII le plus long de tous mes chapitres T.T l'a déjà 11 pages et si y a le lemon en plus, attendez vous à deux trois pages en plus…) Mais faudrait déjà que le pro qui doit me le faire me le fasse … C'est pas gagner, moi je vous le dis -.- m'enfin bon, jusque là... rewieuuux ! XD_

**_Pour le chapitre VII : L comme Limites_**

_« Elle ne voulait pas accueillir ses futurs invités dans une maison en bazar. »_

_« "KYA !"  
"Joli mixte de 'Kyo' et de 'Yuya' !" »_

_«Luciole regardait son verre vide d'un air attendri, se demandant seulement s'il devait le remplir ou le laisser dans cet état. »_

_«"Est-ce que les chiennes de Rikuso t'ont battue ?"  
"Quoi ?" »_


	7. Chapitre 7 : L comme Limites

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Le VII débuté le Mardi 8 Mai 2007 (est ce que s'il est seulement minuit 40 je peux compter comme le Lundi ? ToT) Sinon, le chapitre précédent a été fait en à peu près 10 jours..._

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Shin, Miyami, Rikuso sont à moi, les autres j'vous les offrirais bien mais sont pas à moi :x

**Couple : **Kyo.Yuya, telle que ch'uis partie XD et un autre tout bô : Kyoshiro.Sakuya

**Note 1 :** Aaaaah, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plût ¤.¤ En tout cas, j'en connais une qui était aux angeuuh ! XD J'étais assez contente de ce chap', park'il était long :D ! Celui là est un peu plus long mais après on revient aux longueurs normales (du moins jusqu'au chap IX qui fait 7 pages (et hui, déjà écrit ! ).

**Note 2 : **J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux le physique de chaque perso, mais bon,c'est assez difficile uu' parke pour la couleur des yeux, franchement XP moi j'ai du mal...

**Note 3 :** Au faite, j'ai fait de Sakuya une prophète-prétresse et non une chamane XP histoire que quand j'utilise 'chamane' vous sachiez que je parle seulement d'Akari.

**Note 4 :** petite note d'histoire. Un « Seppuku » est une technique de suicide faite par les samurais. Il consiste à s'entailler le ventre avec un couteau (s'entailler et non se le planter). Je crois bien XD Les samurais préféraient se suicider que se rendre à l'ennemi (genre pour Minamoto no Yoshitsune, sa cachette était attaquée par l'ennemi, et il a voulu se suicider avant de se faire tuer par eux.) Oh puis, vous voyez quoi, si vous voulez plus d'info, allez voir sur internet uu' après tout, depuis que j'me suis moi-même renseignée, j'ai dormi !

**Note 5 :** La note la plus dramatique. J'ai ôté discrètement la trace de lemon. Vous n'en n'aurez point dans cette fanfiction et je m'en excuse ... (Kuya : elle est plutôt contente de pas devoir en faire ... ça l'arrange j'vous dis ! Taa : Meuuuh ... pas de ma faute ! Kuya : totalement que si. Taa : TT.TT)

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Je m'excuse de la qualité des réponses, je rentrais du brevet pour la plupart X.x j'avais l'esprit un peu pas trop clair après le sujet de Victor Hugo ... M'enfin bon :3 Merci de toutes vos rewieux (¤se marre¤ J'adore le mot Taahisé XD) ! Et de plus, j'ai surement fait des fautes la dedans (j'en fais toujours pleins et je passe pas le correcteur ... honte à moi.) M'enfin bon. Bonne lecture !_

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** C'est fait pour ! XD C'est vraiment fait pour qu'on soit triste pour lui -w- j'adoooore faire souffrir les personnages XDD. Ravie que ça t'ai plut :3 ch'uis contente pour ça ! vive le suspens Fufufufufu ¤rire supra sadique¤

**Gaby 21 :** Ouah O.O Ca a dû te faire de la lecture alors XD. ui, en moins de dix minutes lire un chapitre XD J'y croyais pas moi. ¤w¤ Oh michi ! Tu verras pour Shin, secret secret ! XD Wala la suite, j'te laisse pas plus attendre, bonne lecture :3

**Nanamy :** XDD Ouais, j'ai bien fait mon Shin-chin :3 ¤guillerette¤ XD Ah les questions ... on s'en pose facilement avec mwah :3 Ah ? rien qu'avec les quatre minies-phrases ? XD Eh beh, ... Bon bah voilà la suite alours XD Bonne lecture !

**Peckforever :** ... O.O Comment que ça fait plaisiiireuuuh ! Ah toi oussi t'as eu le bug, Gaby oussi ... bon ça vous fait de la lecture alors XD. Une crise cardiaque O.O Euh ... beh attend la fin au moins, après tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux mais des rewieux en plus c'est toujours gratifiant :3 Bon, j't'embête pas avec la réponse (quoique ça fait plaisir de faire attendre :D) et wala la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**chibi yuya :** Nyéhéhéhé, j'me la joue Dragon Ball avec vos impressions :3 (avec Trunk qui revient et tout -w-) Contente que ça t'ai plongé dedans ! Ca me faire penser que ma fic est super bien et j'en suis contente -w-. Ah Kyo... ah Shin, Ah yuya et tout le dawa de monde ... tu comprendras plus tard :3 Bonne lecture !

**la-tite-yuya : **TnT Merchiiii, on m'a jamais respecté la dechus ... Ca m'fait plaijir :3 ! Wala le prochain chapitre, je fais vite pour pas vous embêter longtemps avec trois cent mètres de réponse ... Bonne lecture ¤w¤

**Spicycocktail :** O.O Sans en mettre ? T.T C'est meuchant ! XD C'était bien le but : que tout le monde prenne Shin en pitié. J'ai réussi T.T J'en suis fière. ¤renifle bruyamment¤ Mici ! Ah la raison de sa haine... est expliquée plus tard (-.-' c'est sur...) Tu verras :3 Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre (et merci d'avoir mis une rewieu XD)

**Boulette de riz :** XXXD Mais c'est pas mal comme commentaire, du moins j'aime beaucoup :D Vui, j'ai voulu faire un passage un peu ... Lucioleuh vs eau. XD Ca remplissait un peu le chapitre. XD Akira, il mâte sans s'en apercevoir, il pensait pas trop à ça en fait XD (du moins je pense O.O ¤n'yeute l'aveugle qui vire au rouge en secouant la tête avec des "non non ! je pensais vraiment pas à ça !"¤) Bon XD Wala le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture :3

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** Ch'uis désolée mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement que de mettre aujourd'hui... ce sera pour quand tu rentreras alors. Vraiment désolée T.T Ca te fera plus de lecture quand tu reviendras. :3 Merci et bonne lecture !

**Shigu :** XD Pas grvae j'ai chopé le tome 11 :3 Akari, c'est pas Tokishiro ou quelque chose du genre ? (le disent si peu souvent les Sacrés qu'on sait plus XD) Wala la suite attendue avec ... je sais pas quel niveau d'impatience mais bon XD Merci du commentaire, j'te souhaite bonne lecture :D

**Sham-Rock Cross :** Oh moi oussi j'veux toujours des câlins et j'ai mal au dos plus parce que mon sac est super lourd T.T (aaah noon ! ETAIT super lourd :D) XD une rewieu est une rewieu ... qu'elle soit sans intérêt ou avec :3 Mais c'est plutôt les réponses sans grands discours qui sont inutils XD Bonne lecture parke flemme de faire oeuvrer mon cerveau.

**666Naku :** Ce sont les pièges de mes fanfictions. De nombreux mystères à moitié résolus XD Tu sauras tout en lisant la suite -w- la wala d'ailleurs :3 Bonne lecture !

**Asmodel :** Fufufufu, merchi d'être fan ! J'aime bien ce mot ! XDD Non j'attend pas le lemon, je l'ai d'ailleurs mais j'ai même décidé de ne plus le mettre ... Désolléeeee ! T'as de la chance je poste le même jour de ta rewieu (enfin presque OO Je sais pas si t'as bien posté le mercredi ...) -w- En fait, j'avais la flemme d'attendre demain parke pour ce chapitre y a eu pleins de commentaires ! Enfin bref... J'vais essayer de pas tuer de mes fans, c'est si rare d'en avoir -w-. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents : _**_Une relation entre Yuya, Shin et Kyo. Mais laquelle ? Yuya a rencontré Kyo il y a maintenant pratiquement deux mois. Il y a peu, il s'était fait enlevé par celui se prétendant être son fils : Shin. Mais le jour où Yuya et les autres, accompagnés en plus des guerriers de Yukimura Sanada, un samurai, veulent libérer le démon, Shin prétend aussi être le fils de la blonde... (que de suspeeeens)_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VII : L comme Limites**

"Bonjour !"

"Bienvenue ! Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Il faudrait un nouveau yukata pour la demoiselle là."

"Oh, je vois..., et de quel couleur ?"

"J'en voudrais un tout blanc !"

"Il faudra faire attention à ne pas trop le salir alors."

"Je ferais attention madame !"

¤¤¤

Sakuya s'affaira dans sa petite maison. Hier au soir, elle avait lu parmi les étoiles qu'un groupe arrivait vers sa maison, un ninja de clan Sanada vînt l'en confirmer en annonçant la venue de son maître et de Kyo. Sakura était une prophétesse qui avait le pouvoir de lire dans les étoiles. Le ciel lui rapportait les évènements passés dans le monde. Elle avait ainsi suivi le chemin de quelques personnes qu'elle arrivait à reconnaître parmi les astres. Ses prophéties se réalisaient souvent, lorsqu'elle en donnait pour les rares personnes connaissant son don. Elle le cachait, elle voulait vivre des jours normaux sans qu'une bande de malades, en soif de pouvoir, viennent l'enlever pour lui demander de leur prédire leur avenir.

Elle ne voulait pas accueillir ses futurs invités dans une maison en bazar. Alors elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts et enchaînait trois choses à la fois, ne se reposant que pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle était heureuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

Elle habitait avec son mari et Muramasa, le père adoptif de Kyo aux yeux de démons. Là n'avait pas toujours été leur domicile, il y a encore peu, ils habitaient dans la ville qui était à très peu de kilomètres. Un tragique évènement les avait poussé à déménager et se retrouver un peu à l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il y avait ici sérénité, douceur et bonheur.

"Sakuya, repose toi, ils vont arriver, et il n'y a plus rien à faire dans cette maison..." soupira son mari qui venait d'entrer dans le salon dans lequel la jeune femme arrangeait les cadres aux murs.

"M-mais non !" réfuta-t-elle. "Je veux que tout soit parfait !"

"Mais c'est déjà parfait, tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de la maison depuis qu'on est là..."

Bien que ce que Kyoshiro lui disait était juste, elle voulut tout de même refaire un tour. Elle se perdait encore parmi les couloirs et revisitait deux trois fois la plupart des pièces. Cette maison ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Elle était grande, Kyoshiro avait fait de son mieux avec les quelques habitants du village qui voulurent bien l'aider. Il savait que Kyo reviendrait et pour le démon, il fallait de la place, surtout si sa bande entière se ramenait en plus du Sanada, auquel ils étaient maintenant devenus ami.

"Sakuya !" appela son brun. "Dépêche toi ! Ils sont là."

La joie grimpa en la prêtresse qui se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain. Se trompant deux trois fois de couloir pour sortir, elle y réussit quand Kyoshiro vînt la chercher.

Un Luciole toujours aussi évasif arrivait accompagné d'une Akari rayonnante de joie, d'un Bontenmaru qui apparemment était tout aussi content – il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer – et d'Akira qui s'engueulait avec Tigre Rouge à propos d'une histoire tout à fait futile. Yukimura était là, accompagné de son petit ninja Sasuke. Elle aperçut le grand samurai aux cheveux bruns, arrivant. Sa pipe au bec, une main sortie de son habit pour se reposer au dessus du niveau de la ceinture. Elle voulu l'appeler mais s'aperçut de quelque chose d'autre :

"KYA !"

"Joli mixte de 'Kyo' et de 'Yuya' !" la félicita le Sanada en s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. "C'est exact, Yuya est bien ici, vous la connaissez ?"

La blonde arriva aux côtés du démon et plongea sur elle avec rapidité. Sakuya se retrouva au sol avec dans ses bras un paquetage jaune et orange – le orange étant la couleur du yukata de Yuya.

"Sakuya ! Tu m'as manqué !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Que fais tu ici ?" demanda la prêtresse en se relevant et frottant ses fesses endolories. "Que fais tu avec Kyo ?"

"C'est... une longue histoire... Mais dis moi plutôt, qui est ce bel homme à côté de toi ?"

Kyoshiro prit une teinte rosée en s'apercevant qu'on parlait de lui et eut un rire bêta. Une main derrière sa tête il se présenta en tant que mari de la brune et ancien samurai, maintenant pharmacien dit 'de la paix et de l'amour'.

Sakuya raconta ce qu'elle était devenue : suite à l'attaque du village, elle avait déménagé avec les quelques rescapés vers le sud, où les troupes étaient déjà passées. Leur voyage avait duré quelques mois et ils avaient enfin trouvé une ville encore sur ses pieds, elle était le long de la côte sud. Sakuya y avait passé un an, elle y avait rencontré Yukimura qui y était à ce moment pour une expédition. Elle ne sut pas comment, mais il était au courant de son pouvoir de prédiction. Ils devinrent amis et lors des départs du Sanada, il restait avec elle la doublure du samurai : Kosuke. Elles devinrent complices, se racontant leurs aventures. Sakuya avait ainsi pu en apprendre beaucoup sur le brun. Un jour, lorsque la prêtresse avait décidé de partir, Yukimura et ses dix guerriers l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au sud d'Edo. Ils la laissèrent là, dans la maison d'une petite ville. C'était un an et demi après la guerre civile de Sekigahara. Peu après, elle rencontra Kyoshiro qui était de passage. Ce fut comme un 'coup de foudre' comme elle le disait. Elle rencontra Kyo qui connaissait bien l'ancien samurai. Accompagné de ce dernier, ils étaient allés chez le père de Kyo. Puis Kyo les avait laissé et Kyoshiro et elle avaient vécu avec le 'vieil' homme.

Après cette histoire, Yuya examina le brun sur toutes les coutures.

"Il a un air d'abruti... m'enfin, si tu l'aimes."

"Yuya, si tu es aussi stricte avec les hommes, tu ne vas trouver personne pour te marier !" lui dit son amie.

"Je ne veux pas me marier maintenant !" répliqua la blonde. "Et de toute façon, je..."

"Les planches à pain se trouvent rarement des maris." Yuya se tourna vers Kyo qui l'avait coupée, enragée.

"Je ne suis pas une planche à pain !" gueula-t-elle.

"Alors tu es quoi ? Une planche à beurre ?"

"Raaaaah !!! Ce que t'es pas drôle !"

Elle abandonna et revint vers Sakuya qui les invita à entrer. D'après les dires de Kyoshiro, le maître de maison n'était pas présent, il était descendu dans la ville pour y faire quelques petites courses.

¤¤¤

"Il te va parfaitement !"

"N'est ce pas ?"

La petite fille d'à peine huit ans tourna sur elle-même, contemplant son magnifique et nouvel habit. C'était le cadeau de la part de son unique parent : son frère. Ce soir, la fête était organisée pour les soixante ans de leur 'chef', né à la même date que la petite fille.

"Maintenant, il y a encore quelque chose pour toi..."

"Vraiment ?"

¤¤¤

Les voilà repartis ! Sakuya avait emmené une bouteille de saké pour 'fêter le retour avec modération' mais tout commençait aller de traviole : Kyo avait soudainement décrété, en voyant la bouteille arriver, qu'elle était sienne et que quiconque la toucherait se verrait trancher en six parts égales. Tigre Rouge avait voulu faire son intéressant, et happé par l'odeur de la liqueur, il avait sauté sur le démon qui avait tout renversé sur lui. Yuya regarda le spectacle, désolée. Akira s'était jeté sur l'héritier pour l'unique raison qu'il n'avait pas à provoquer Kyo, aaah, l'amour fraternel... Sakuya et Akari s'affairèrent autour du samurai pour nettoyer son vêtement et l'ingénieuse personne qu'est Luciole lui demanda de le retirer, pensant que ça allait faciliter les choses. C'est à ce moment que, entendant ça, les joues féminines s'empourprèrent :

"Pourquoi tu es toute rouge Yuya ?" demanda innocemment Luciole.

"C'est euh... tu comprendras... quand tu seras plus grand... euh..."

"Tu penses à des trucs louches..." accusa-t-il.

"Mais non !"

"Ca se voit sur ton visage..." ajouta Akira.

"Qu'est ce que toi tu peux voir ?" réprimanda Tigre Rouge en mettant l'aveugle au sol.

Les deux gamins se battirent comme tel, même Sasuke les regardait d'un air dépité en marmonnant qu'ils feraient bien mieux de grandir rapidement. Luciole repartit sur le perron de la maison pour y regarder un petit oiseau et Bontenmaru l'y rejoignit, sentant qu'il allait se recevoir un coup d'un des deux gosses s'il restait là. Chantonnant, Yukimura apparut de la cuisine avec une nouvelle bouteille de saké qu'il avait entamé.

"C'est plein de reliques dans cette cuisine, Kyo, tu devrais aller voir ça t'intéresserait !" fit il tout joyeux. Le démon sembla intéressé, il se tourna vers sa domestique :

"Va donc m'en chercher." ordonna-t-il.

"Quoi ? T'as des jambes non !?" Kyo grogna à la réfutation de la blonde.

"Oh, attendez, ne bougez pas !" Sakuya se leva des côtés du bruns et alla se diriger vers la cuisine quand Yuya l'y arrêta. Kyoshiro déglutit et Kyo la regarda d'un œil noir.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ? J'ai soif !"

"Monsieur ne peut il pas bouger tout seul ?" redemanda-t-elle.

"Un samurai sans saké est comme un guerrier sans épée..." philosopha le Sanada.

"Une femme sans formes est comme planche à pain." ajouta le démon. La dite 'planche à pain' siffla entre ses dents.

"Et tu trouves ça drôle ?"

¤¤¤

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !"

Des prunelles vertes apparurent de derrières les paupières et contemplèrent avec une joie sans nom le présent qui était dans les mains de leur propriétaire. Un pendentif en argent ressemblant à un demi cœur avec incrusté en lui une fine pierre dans les tons bleus foncés qui ressemblaient vaguement à un œil perfide était accroché à une petite chaîne. La blonde regarda le bijoux avec précaution, émerveillée.

"Joyeux anniversaire !" la félicita son frère en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Merci Nozomu !" Il sourit et la redéposa au sol.

"Allons y, ça va être l'heure de rejoindre la fête."

La petite tête blonde eut un cri de joie et alla finir de se préparer avant de le rejoindre sur le perron de la porte.

¤¤¤

L'après midi touchait presque sa fin, il était vers les six heures du soir comme l'indiquait l'horloge sur le mur. Le joyeux petit groupe continuait leur buverie. Entre Kyo et Kyoshiro était lancé un défi : qui boirait le plus de bouteilles sans être bourré ? Les paris étaient à présent lancés. Même s'il était poursuivit par un Bontenmaru ivre recherchant un duel, Yukimura essayait lui-même d'attraper son petit ninja. Il tentait de le flatter avec des preuves d'amour mais tout ce que Sasuke trouvait à dire c'était des « me touche pas, tu pues l'alcool ! » ou encore « Va plutôt batifoler avec la bête ! ». Luciole regardait son verre vide d'un air attendri, se demandant seulement s'il devait le remplir ou le laisser dans cet état. Il avait soif, mais il n'aimait pas le liquide. La pauvre Sakuya avait du faire attention à ce que le samurai ne fasse pas d'imprudence en brûlant l'alcool. Car oui, personne ne l'avait dit – enfin pas moi –, mais Luciole possédait le don assez miraculeux d'inventer des flammes, et cela, Yuya était la seule qui n'était pas au courrant, ce qui lui fit bizarre quand la prêtresse quémanda la plus haute vigilance autour de Luciole.

Une chamane s'était d'ailleurs mis en tête de faire boire la blonde, elle s'était jetée sur elle et essayait d'introduire le saké dans sa bouche. Cette dernière se débattait tout en refusant. Elle ne voulait pas boire de cet immonde alcool. Mais Akari avait de la force l'air de rien et elle réussit à faire ce qu'elle voulait, mettant la bouteille complète dans la bouche de la jeune victime sous elle qui criait tout en avalant, forcée. Un bonheur venu d'elle-ne-savait-où la submergea.

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe en voyant Yuya se redresser. Tigre Rouge, avec ses envie de chevalerie, aida la jeune femme à se tenir debout sans tomber. La blonde sembla ronronner quand il la prit dans ses bras, lui-même tout aussi bourré. A deux, il ne faisaient que tanguer. Tigre Rouge se mit à chanter une drôle de chanson :

"Dans les champs ou dans les préééés, on voit souvent des jambes levéééeees..."

L'assistance le regarda, extrêmement surprise par de telles paroles. Mais l'alcool aidant, ils écoutèrent avec envie la chanson de Tigre Rouge. Ce dernier faisait danser Yuya qui, ivre, restait debout grâce aux bras forts de l'héritier.

"Alors viens avec moi ma joliiiiie, je vais te montrer les plaisirs de la viiiiie !" Il enserra la blonde et tous deux se câlinèrent.

"Vous avez fini de faire les cons ?"

¤¤¤

Elle dansait avec ses amis d'enfance : l'une était Mahiro, une petite fille aux cheveux noir corbeaux ondulés et aux yeux chocolats, vêtue d'un yukata orange foncé qui la mincissait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était très gentille d'après les dires de Yuya qui voulait souvent la voir en dehors de l'école ; L'autre était un jeune garçon. Toute personne le voyant de loin le croirait albinos, mais il possédait de magnifique yeux or. Paré d'un habit blanc et bleu, il faisait danser les deux petites filles.

De loin, le grand frère et les deux autres familles veillaient, regardant avec attendrissement le petit trio qui ne se séparait plus depuis plusieurs années – quatre exactement. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à leur première année d'école et, très vite, étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

"Yuya !" appela Nozomu. "Si tu me cherches, je suis avec la voisine, prêt de son magasin." La petite fille acquiesça et laissa son frère partir près de la bijouterie. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

"Waaah, tu as de la chance toi !" soupira Mahiro. "Ton frère est si beauuuu !" Son amie se retourna, interloquée.

"Quoi, il te plaît ?" La brune rougit et l'autre sourit avec Shinrei.

"Pas de chance, je le pense plus attiré par ta sœur..." dit ce dernier.

Ils continuèrent leur soirée en danse et jeux jusqu'à ce que la fatigue leur tombe sur les yeux. Vers les onze heures du soir, Mahiro et Shinrei lâchèrent Yuya pour rejoindre leur famille qui les appelait. Yuya se retrouva seule dans la foule. Elle chercha son frère, il lui avait toujours dit d'être accompagnée. La blonde alla vers le magasin de leur voisine mais là, elle apprit que son frère était à peine parti depuis quelques minutes pour la rechercher.

"Tu veux l'attendre ici ?" proposa gentiment la vieille dame. "Il reviendra sûrement bientôt. On ne voit pas grand-chose avec tout ce monde..."

"Non merci, je vais le chercher aussi !" répondit la petite blonde. Et elle quitta la commerçante pour retrouver Nozomu.

¤¤¤

Yuya avait toujours eu beau critiquer les poivrots de la bande, à ce moment même elle les avait rejoints. Dansant avec son éternel cavalier rouge, elle souriait et rigolait à la folie de l'alcool. Elle était étrangement heureuse. Ces derniers temps avaient plutôt été rudes et pourtant, à ce moment là elle avait tout oublié. « _Vive l'alcool_ », pensait elle.

Les encouragements avaient été poussés jusqu'à ce que les deux partenaires entament une danse plutôt calme – qui de notre temps s'appelle Slow mais je sais pas si au leur ça existait – et était collé l'un à l'autre, tournant doucement. Yukimura avait attrapé une guitare et improvisait un morceau.

L'endroit devenait de plus en plus catastrophique, les bouteilles s'entassaient dans un coin de la pièce, et presque tout le groupe était saoulé. Seuls trois membres restaient sobre pour pouvoir comprendre que l'état des autres était déplorable. Sakuya, son mari et Kyo, qui lui, avec ses dizaines d'années d'expérience à la résistance de cette eau de vie, était tout à fait d'aplomb. Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui avait bu la moitié des bouteilles amoncelées mais il s'en approchait.

"Le baiser ! le baiser !" crièrent en cœur les bourrés.

Tigre Rouge et Yuya se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues et souriant comme des débiles. Leur altération les poussait à suivre les demandes de leur public. Et c'est sans mauvaises pensées que leur visage se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

_- Attention cher public, la scène qui suit pourrait vous choquer … -_

L'esprit embrumé, Yuya avait tiqué. Sa main était partie en reflex contre la joue de l'héritier qui fut obligé de reculer, la mâchoire étrangement de travers. Trop bourré pour comprendre, il se mit à délirer et s'avancer de nouveau vers la blonde qui lui envoya un beau coup de pieds dans l'entrejambe, lui arrachant un cri aigu au passage. Puis elle continua, l'héritier au sol, souffrant, elle lui décalqua le visage contre le sol de la maison. Un drôle de 'crac' retentit. Elle s'assit sur son dos et se mit à lui faire les tortures les plus inimaginables dans les bruitages horribles de cassements d'os. Il finit après, suspendu la tête à l'envers au plafond, la tête dégoulinante de sang, les os détruits et le visage amoché.

_- Vous y avez cru ? Non ? Tant pis –_

"Yuya !!" s'écria Sakuya pour que cette dernière se réveille. Le pauvre Tigre Rouge s'était sûrement évanouit. "Tes preuves d'amour sont un peu trop … exagérées !"

"Keuwa ? « Preuves d'amour » !?" bondit la blonde, soudainement en colère. "Sakuya ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que j'aime cet imbécile !" continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt le misérable héritier qui se balançait de droite à gauche à cause d'un Luciole passionné par le travail de saucissonnage expert de la jeune femme.

"T'arrêtes pas de ronronner comme une chatte en chaleur contre lui, planche à pain." rabroua Kyo d'un air tout à fait indifférent.

Un sourire perfide naquit aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha du samurai, zigzagant entre ses compagnons pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Sa voix se voulait neutre, mais il était vraiment énervé. Voir ses serviteurs se câliner lui donnait une mauvaise impression désagréable dans l'estomac. Yuya s'arrêta devant lui, le fixant de ses prunelles vertes.

"C'est que tu es jaloux non ?" Le démon haussa un sourcil, s'arrêtant de boire.

"De quoi ? Jaloux ? Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'un de mes serviteurs qui embrasse une planche à pain comme toi ? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités." Il sourit, content devant le visage déconfit de la blonde.

"T'es vraiment qu'un abruti..." Kyo tiqua.

"Je suis juste quelqu'un de raisonnable qui n'embrasse pas n'importe qui." fit il.

"« Raisonnable » ? Avec les litres de saké que tu t'enfiles ?"

"Je deviens pas bourré avec seulement trois verres !" Yuya se renfrogna.

¤¤¤

"Arrêtez ! ne me suivez pas !"

La petite blonde courrait, un petit groupe de garçons après elle. Pendant qu'elle cherchait son frère, ils l'avaient surprise, lui quémandant son collier. Chose qu'elle refusa. Tout le monde sait bien qu'un enfant, dès qu'il veut quelque chose, il l'aura. Que ce soit de gré ou de force. Yuya avait tout de suite pris ses jambes à son cou et avait fuit. Les trois petits à ses trousses. Elle détallait aussi vite que lui permettait ses habits maintenant tachés. Elle sentit les larmes à ses yeux devant cela, son frère allait sûrement la gronder, elle avait pourtant promis de ne pas tâcher son cadeau. Elle serra le pendentif et releva un peu son yukata pour foncer à travers une ruelle.

"Je veux ce collier pour l'offrir à ma maman !" hurla un des trois gosses.

"C'est le mien !" répliqua la petite fille. "C'est Nozomu qui me l'a offert !"

"Menteuse ! Tu l'as volé ! Il vient de la boutique de bijoux de mes parents ! Je le reconnais" cria un second.

"C'est normal !" tança-t-elle. "Il vient de là !"

Yuya tourna dans une voie sombre, courrant à en perdre haleine. L'endroit se finissait en cul de sac. Elle s'arrêta contre le mur et se retourna, ne pouvant plus faire un pas. Les trois garçons la cherchèrent un moment, ne voyant rien dans l'obscurité de l'endroit. La blonde aperçut une maison, à sa droite, les portes étaient ouvertes et elle pouvait voir de là le jardin menant une petite maison. Mais il n'y avait personne dehors. Ne voyant aucune échappatoire possible, la blonde serra plus fort son collier.

"Donne le nous !"

"Non !"

Alerté par le bruit, un nouveau petit garçon arriva. Enfin petit, il devait avoir dans les neuf dix ans. Il semblait dérangé car son visage était menaçant. Yuya ne l'avait pas vu, mais plus à sa droite, il était caché par une des portes ouvertes et il s'entraînait. A sa main, il avait un grand morceau de bois, la petite fille comprit qu'il s'exerçait pour manier le sabre. Il avait devant lui la petite blonde qu'il fixa d'un air menaçant. Elle ne prit pas peur, sa course poursuite avec les trois autres l'avaient fatiguée. Il avança, sortant de chez lui et se tourna vers les trois affreux. Les enfants prirent peur et ils se sauvèrent. Yuya les regarda partir au loin, ils l'avaient complètement oubliée et ce n'était pas un mal. Elle se détacha du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée et alla vers son étrange sauveur. Il tourna son visage vers elle, plongeant ses yeux rouges sang dans les siens.

"Tu peux dire merci !" fit il méchamment. La blonde tiqua. "Pff, on aide les gens et on est même pas remercié."

"Je te permets pas !" vociféra Yuya.

"Tu te crois supérieure à moi pour me permettre des choses ?"

"La galanterie tu connais ?"

"Tu vois de la galanterie à faire là ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Non, à la place elle alla vers lui et lui colla une baffe monumentale. Elle lui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux. Le garçon se frotta la joue.

"T'es vraiment qu'un abruti..."

¤¤¤

Après des minutes incessantes à se toiser l'un l'autre, Yuya lâcha prise. Les yeux rouges du démon la rendit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, les effets du saké se dissipaient. Elle prit la bouteille que tenait Kyo et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la regarda faire, il n'avait pas saisi au début, puis la voyant boire d'une traite son précieux liquide, il s'énerva.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches, femme ?" La blonde reposa la bouteille, à présent vide.

"Je bois..."

Kyo grogna. La jeune femme parût contente de cette réaction, elle s'appuya plus sur son compagnon et lui parla d'une voix suave :

"Mais c'est qu'il est mécontent le méchant chien !" Elle se mit à rire suite à cette stupide réflexion. Kyo ne répondit pas, en la détachant de lui. La blonde était fatiguée et la fatigue l'emportait sur ses yeux.

"Yuya, tu devrais aller dormir... on a préparé des chambres." proposa doucereusement Kyoshiro. Mais son avance ne plût pas à la jeune femme qui s'accrocha au cou de Kyo. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, n'ayant plus la force de le faire. Lui aussi était crevé. Depuis leur retour de la demeure de Rikuso, il avait dut guérir et n'avait pas pu dormir énormément. "Amène-la dans la chambre s'il te plaît Kyo." demanda Kyoshiro.

Le démon acquiesça et prit son paquet dans ses bras. Sakuya lui montra le chemin puis s'affaira avec son mari à ranger un peu ce salon. Leur fête avait bien duré toute la journée et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils aimaient ce bon temps et cela leur rappelait celui qu'ils avaient vécu pendant un bon moment. Surtout que le retour de Yuya avait réjoui la prophétesse.

"Kyoshiro..."

"Oui ?"

"Tu ne les trouves pas étranges ces deux là ?" questionna Sakuya en couvrant Yukimura et Sasuke d'une même couverture, le ninja étant devenu un oreiller humain.

"Comment cela ?"

"Eh bien... Kyo à l'air plus heureux. Normalement, il t'aurait dit de transporter Yuya toi-même mais... "

"Kyo doit être bien bourré !" rigola le pharmacien. "Regarde toutes les bouteilles qu'il a bues."

"Tu as peut être raison. Mais j'aimerais bien voir Yuya aussi heureuse que quand elle était avec Nozomu..."

Le visage de la prêtresse s'embrunit. Kyoshiro la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant.

¤¤¤

Kyo ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir mais il arriva à repérer le futon posé au sol et déplié. La blonde était parfaitement endormie. Calée dans ses bras réchauffant. Une idée traversa l'esprit du démon qui sourit. Il l'emmena vers le futon et la balança dessus.

Yuya se sentit réveillée lors du choc de son fessier sur le mou de la couette. Elle broncha énergiquement et se redressa, frottant son bas de dos. Ses yeux mirent un temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle se vit dans une pièce différente du salon. Une chambre. Elle était bien sur un lit. Ses yeux se levèrent jusqu'à Kyo. Que faisait il là ? C'est ce qu'elle se demandait. Elle réalisa plus ou moins que c'était lui qui l'avait amenée dans la chambre, elle aurait très bien pu rester dans le salon, dormant à même le sol. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas rechigner contre le fait d'avoir un lit pour une fois. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de se demander ce que fichait le démon avec elle, pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici.

"Tu pouvais me laisser avec les autres." nota-t-elle à son adresse.

"Dit plutôt ça à l'abruti de pharmacien. Je n'ai fait que faire ce qu'il me demandait."

"Tu fais ce qu'on te demande maintenant ?" Elle leva un sourcil, surprise.

"T'es chiante, je fais ce que je veux."

Et il se retourna sans plus de mots. Yuya observa son dos partir vers la porte. La lune passant par la fenêtre l'éclairait, comme si elle voulait insister sur le fait qu'il était présent dans la pièce noire.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de penser à ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'ils étaient en route vers cette maison, depuis le jour où ils avaient récupéré le samurai de la demeure de ce chien de Rikuso, elle avait veillé sur lui. Lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, dans cette cellule, son cœur s'était serré, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle avait eut peur qu'il soit mort ou encore plus gravement blessé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Kyo avait reçu de nombreux coups, son corps était parsemé de petites coupures maintenant disparues. Seule une marque béante sur son dos n'avait pas fini sa guérison. Akari n'avait rien pu faire sur celle là, elle avait dû être faite par Shin en personne. Le démon faisait attention à ce qu'elle ne se voit pas car depuis qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher, il restait derrière le groupe. Yuya n'avait cessé de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé en ces deux semaines où il n'était pas là.

"Eh, planche à pain" Il s'était arrêté, sa main restant sur le battant de la porte. Il ne se retourna pas. "Est-ce que les chiennes de Rikuso t'ont battue ?"

"Quoi ?" Elle n'en revenait pas de cette question qui sortait de la bouche du démon. Ses yeux rouges la fixèrent.

"T'ont-elles maltraitée ?" La blonde ne répondait pas. Si elle lui tenait tête avant, là elle fuyait totalement son regard. Il s'énerva. "Répond !"

Il avait crié, la blonde sursauta. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, c'était se rappeler des choses. Déjà que l'épisode dans les prisons n'avait pas été de la joie. Le samurai s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Surprise, elle essaya de lui faire lâcher prise. Sans espoir. Le démon la tenait bien, il lui tira son habit jusqu'à la cicatrice à son ventre. La blonde rougit instantanément devant sa nudité. Mais Kyo, pour une fois, semblait s'en ficher et il lui désigna la blessure.

"Et ça ?" gronda-t-il. "Tu vas pas me dire que c'est toi qui t'es fait ça en voulant te faire un seppuku !" La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les larmes montaient à ses yeux.

"Je ne suis plus un article à vendre ! Que je sois souillée ou pas, ça... ne te regarde pas !"

"Au contraire, t'es ma servante non ?"

"Mais tout ça a été fait avant que je ne le sois !!" cria-t-elle en se défaisant de sa prise. Elle lui tourna le dos, regardant la fenêtre. "Tu... t'inquiète beaucoup trop tard." ajouta-t-elle. "Quand... on est retourné là bas pour toi... Je m'en suis souvenue. De tout ça, de ces nuits où elles..." le démon tiqua, les mots ne suivaient pas, la blonde s'était tut un moment. "J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose ! C'est idiot, je n'aurais pas dû. Tu ne t'inquiètes de rien de toute façon. Je n'arrive même pas à suivre tes façons de penser."

Elle entendit derrière elle la porte s'ouvrir. Non, il n'allait quand même pas partir alors qu'elle parlait ? Elle fit demi tour et vit le démon sortant de la chambre.

"Qu'est ce que tu..."

"T'es soûlante avec tes blabla."

La blonde attrapa la chose la plus près qu'elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire un joli vase dans lequel reposait un joli bouquet de fleurs, et elle le balança sur le démon. Il évita le pot qui alla s'écraser contre le mur mais l'eau et les fleurs ne le manquèrent pas. Il n'avait pas le Tenrô avec lui, il l'avait laissé dans le salon, alors il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de retailler les plantes pour les éviter. Il se fit donc superbement arroser, ce qui le mit tout aussi superbement en colère. Yuya fut surprise, normalement il aurait tout esquivé avec une facilité déconcertante mais là... non. Beh alors il arrivait même à ce démon d'être un peu bourré...

Il se ramena vers elle, un ch'tit poil irrité par sa douche improvisée. Elle le regarda, sans pouvoir bouger, trop effrayée par le rouge de ses prunelles. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie soudainement, c'était d'être loin, très loin.

¤¤¤

"T'es vraiment qu'un abruti..."

Jamais personne n'avait eut le courage de lui dire ce genre de chose. Normalement, ils fuyaient rien qu'en voyant ses yeux rouges si peu commun, comme les trois gosses. Mais la blonde non, elle n'en n'avait pas eu peur et lui avait même collé une tarte. Peut être n'avait elle rien vu aussi. Il se tenait le joue, l'air hagard, un peu choqué par la douleur à sa joue. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, jamais il n'avait été frappé comme cela. Une baffe, c'était une action qu'il n'avait jamais eu à ressentir. Beh aujourd'hui, les habitudes changeaient.

Nozomu était arrivé en courrant, appelant sa petite sœur. Il l'avait vue en compagnie du garçon et avait prit peur, soudainement. Mais apparemment, rien de bien dangereux ne s'était passé et sinon, la situation était sous le contrôle de la petite fille. Elle arriva dans ses bras, et il la souleva.

"T'as tâché ton habit..." fit il déçu. "Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !" Yuya le regarda, les yeux mouillés.

"Je te cherchais aussi, mais y a le fils de la bijoutière avec ses deux copains qui m'ont coursée en pensant que j'avais volé le collier. Je suis arrivée là par hasard et lui – elle pointa Kyo du doigt qui les regardait – m'a sauvée en faisant je ne sais quoi. Il les a juste regardés et les trois garçons se sont sauvés." Nozomu soupira.

"Franchement... t'as le don pour t'attirer des ennuis. Cela tombe bien qu'on soit là, je voulais parler à Muramasa."

"Muramasa ?"

"Le père de Kyo, là bas."

Yuya se tourna vers le garçon. Alors il s'appelait Kyo. Drôle de nom se dit elle. Trop court. Après tout, le seul homme qu'elle aimait avait un nom deux fois plus long en syllabes. Son frère la déposa au sol et lui tint la main.

"Qu'est ce que tu as là, Kyo ?"

Alertée, la petite fille aperçu un bel homme blond. Elle fut surprise qu'un tel spécimen existe. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle sentit son cœur d'enfant manquer un battement. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage fin aux yeux verts aussi clairs qu'elle. Elle regarda son frère et l'homme. Pourquoi donc avait-il tant de ressemblance avec elle alors que son frère n'avait rien ? Et Kyo, il était brun, possédait des yeux rouges … et son père était le contraire. Leurs familles étaient bien étranges.

"Oh, Nozomu !" La voix claire de cet homme sonna comme une petite mélodie. Yuya adora sa voix, sans savoir pourquoi.

"Bonsoir Muramasa, je ne vous ai pas vu à la fête, pourquoi donc ?" demanda le brun.

"Je devais m'occuper de Kyo. Vous entrez un moment ?"

Il avait beau être très tard, voir des gens dehors à cette heure-ci n'étonnait personne. Après tout, c'était la fête dans le village. Nozomu et Yuya entrèrent donc, à la suite de Muramasa et de Kyo, qui alla s'assoire sur le perron de la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon. Une douce odeur de fleur planait dans l'air. L'endroit était clair, éclairé par plusieurs bougies et un feu dans la cheminée dans l'angle. Il n'y avait que très peu de meubles : une table au milieu de la pièce, une commode sur laquelle trônait les bougies et un hôtel pour une femme – sûrement la défunte épouse de Muramasa et la mère de Kyo, car elle avait des cheveux bruns. L'homme blond emmena du thé et des petits gâteaux.

"J'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir en pleine nuit." ria-t-il en servant les tasses. Nozomu l'en excusa et il put se tourner vers Yuya. "C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui non ? Cela te fait quel âge ?"

"Huit ans !" répondit-elle joyeusement. Muramasa lui tendit la boîte à petits biscuits, la petite fille en prit un.

"Yuya, Muramasa et moi avons à parler." dit brusquement son frère après plusieurs minutes de discussions. "Yuya, va avec Kyo un petit moment."

"Il doit être dans le jardin." La blonde acquiesça, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Jamais elle ne s'y ferait. Il était maintenant très tard – en vérité, il n'était que dix heures du soir mais pour elle, qui s'était toujours couchée tôt, il était depuis longtemps l'heure de dormir. Elle sortit dehors, les bruits de la fête se faisaient encore entendre. Elle se demanda pourquoi ses deux amis avaient dû partir si tôt ... Shinrei avait un contrôle à préparer pour son entrée dans une école supérieure, il était d'un an son aînée. Mahiro, elle, était de quelques mois plus jeune mais cela avait fait qu'elle était dans une classe en dessous. Pas que leur cours soit différents mais du coup, les groupes dans lesquels ils étaient n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Kyo était bien là, en train de regarder les étoiles. La soirée avait par chance un ciel dégagé. Elle s'emmena vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix timide si elle pouvait s'allonger à ses côtés. Il ne répondit pas, elle prit ça pour un oui. Il devait bouder pour la claque. La petite fille s'assit donc et regarda elle aussi les étoiles.

¤¤¤

Attrapant ses poignets pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas il l'empêcha de parler en scellant leurs lèvres. La blonde sentait la peau mouillée du démon contre elle. Elle se demanda sur le coup pourquoi elle avait balancé ce pauvre vase et surtout pourquoi elle approfondissait le baiser. Peut être étaient-ce les effets de l'alcool qui la poussaient à ça. Ou bien que ce soient ses hormones qui réclamait cela depuis longtemps... bonne question.

A la fin, Yuya sentit sa tête tourner. Cela avait été trop fougueux pour elle à son goût. Kyo semblait plutôt en pleine forme et la regardait avec ses yeux sans grandes expressions. De justesse, il rattrapa la blonde. L'alcool lui tambourinait la tête et ses genoux avaient lâché. Il la redressa correctement, la faisant prendre appui contre lui pour qu'elle reste sur ses jambes.

Il était trempé, elle ne sentait du coup que mieux sa peau chaude sous ses vêtements. Des rougeurs la prirent sans ménagement.

"K... Kyo."

Il ne dit rien. Il ne fit que relever son visage pour qu'elle le fixe, qu'elle le regarde. Mais elle ne faisait que fuir, ses prunelles vertes fixaient le sol à leur côté et le rouge de ses joues s'étalait petit à petit. Yuya ne bougea pas, elle sentit deux mains chaudes sur ses joues réclamer l'attention pour leur propriétaire. Enfin elle osa regarder le démon. Il ne souriait pas mais dans ses yeux, la blonde put ressentir de la douceur, chose rare en ces temps, depuis sa guérison.

De nouveau le baiser recommença. Ses mains glissèrent du visage et l'une passa le long de sa gorge, de son épaule, pour rejoindre celle de la blonde ; l'autre emprunta un chemin plus vicieux, caressant la poitrine de la jeune femme puis continuant jusqu'aux hanches. Il la tira vers lui, elle ne rouspéta pas et se laissa faire. Les lèvres de Kyo la lâchèrent enfin pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle et s'entreprirent à baiser le cou, les épaules.

"Kyo..."

"La ferme et savoure."

Le démon la porta jusqu'au futon où il la déposa plus délicatement que la première fois.

* * *

_Fiouuu, j'pense que ça suffit pour ce chapitre XD J'ai décidé de couper parke sinon il continuait encore sur vingt pages (en coupant préalablement le lemon) O.ô Sinon ... beh qu'en pensez vous ? '_

_Ah oussi, donc oui, j'ai retiré le lemon neh... parke sinon... (tiens me répète...) beuh voilà. J'avais pas envie de le faire j'avoue T.T Je l'écrirai pour une autre fic ou même un O-S. Mais bon, je vous ai quand même fait un … pré-lemon. XDDD pas glorieux mais bon … :3 Wala. ' Rewieux ?_

**_Pour le chapitre VIII : I comme Imperturbables_**

_« "Attend, es tu sûre de vouloir lire ?" demanda Akari. Son amie resta silencieuse un moment puis acquiesça. »_

_« Tout le plan pour lequel il avait passé des mois était tombé à l'eau. »_

_«"Luciole ! Rend moi ça !"  
__"Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim."  
__"C'est pas parce que je suis occupé à massacrer l'autre abruti que tu dois croire que j'ai terminé de manger !"  
__"Ah bon..." »_

_« "Ca ne te concerne pas !"  
__"Oh que si ! Je crois que tu as mal digéré le coup que Shin t'a fait !"»_


	8. Chapitre 8 : I comme Imperturbable

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Le VIII débuté le lundi 21 mai 2007 Xp (deux semaines pour faire le chapitre VII O.ô)_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Shin, Miyami, Tooti, Rikuso sont à mwah w le reste appartient à notre auteur vénéré...

**Couple : **KyoshiroxSakuya, KyoxYuya

**Note 1 :** Bon, j'ai dût couper le chapitre précédent parke sinon l'était vraiment trop long ! J'étais emportée par l'élan d'écrainvississisme. Alors bon. C'était déjà un long chapitre qui comportait 12 pages, celui là en comporte sept (bon huit d'accord u.u). Bon c'est beaucoup moins je sais mais c'est ainsi. J'essaierai de faire un super long chapitre pour le dernier, je ne vous promet rien car je tiens pas souvent mes promesses comme vous avez pu le constater. :D

**Note 2 :** Vous avez aussi vu que j'ai mis deux semaines pour sortir le chapitre... y a une explication claire et logique :D : j'ai le chapitre suivant de terminé mais pour le 10, je suis en train de l'écrire et jamais je pourrais y arriver en deux semaines. Alors j'ai décidé (en plus ça fait patienter nyéhéhé) de mettre toutes les deux semaines et si je respecte ça au moins (croisez les doigts u.u') beh vous aurez la fin pour la fin des vacances et EN PLUS j'aurais largement le temps de commencer Eimin no Uta (prochaine fanfic SDK, vous en saurez plus dans le dernier chapitre sur cette nouvelle histoire) et donc je pourrais vous livrer rapidement les chapitres :3 Bref, ceci étant dis, j'vous laisse avec les réponses aux commentaires et le bô chapitre suite. Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, comme d'habitude ça fait plaisir –w– j'en ai répondu pour beaucoup dès que je les ai eu donc vous avez de la chance : j'ai fais des réponses assez longues (autant dire que j'étais de bonne humeur)... M'enfin bref... J'vous répond et j'vous laisse lire :3 _

**GaBy27 :** C'est pas grave si il n'y a pas de long commentaire, tant que j'en ai un ¤w¤ tout me va ! XD (ma' du coup je sais pas trop quoi répondre mais j'pense pas que ce soit véry importantabeul, ce qu'il faut au moins c'est la suite non ? (enfin je dis ça ... parke tu la veux mais sinon... XD yen a bien qui peuvent ne pas aimer ma fanfiction.).). Pour les flash-back ... c'est quelque chose que j'expliquerai à la fin, parce que je le dis maintenant ça ne va pas aller tu vas être spoilée (j'pense pas que tu sois contre neh ? XD Mais ça retire tout le plaisir de lire). Enfin sinon, c'est une bonne raison particulière :3 Très bonne (enfin je trouve XD). Wala la suite, j'te fais pas plus mariner. Bonne lecture !

**peckforever :** O.ô Réveille toi ! Nyouhouu ! N'ya la souiiiteuuh ! ¤voit Peck se remettre d'aplomb direct¤ Wooh... respect... XD C'est gentil :3 Les idées je les prends comme elles viennent dans mon cerveau stupide (ch'uis fière de l'avoir d'ailleurs si la fanfic vous plait O.O) et pour l'écriturage euuh ... bah euh ... ça je saurais pas t'éclairer... J'trouve pas spécialement que j'écris bien mwah comparé à d'aurtes fanfictions mais bon... si tu aimes -w- Vais pas jouer ma difficile neh ! XD J'sais pas si mon 'oeuvre' acceptera ta demande en mariage :3 C'est assez timide faut dire ¤regarde le fichier Word rougir et se cacher derrière le correcteur orthographique¤ ... u.u'' Tu dois avoir du temps à perdre dis donc ... regarder toutes les demi-journées O.O Malheurement, faut attendre une semaine au minium. Enfin à partir du lundi qui suit quoi ... parke sinon pas de suite XD (ch'uis méchante je sais, je m'aime pour ça.) Bon, pour Shin, je sais pas. Dans ma nature de tortureuse (Nyep, new word !) j'ai bien envie de tuer du monde :D Tu verras ça à la fin, pas d'autres choix :3 Bon, j'te souhaite bonne lecture ! XD Merci de rester fidèle, ça me fait plaisir :3

**Boulette de riz :** Beh quand les choses se passent Luciole, bien que souvent à l'ouest, repère les choses vi. XD Pi ça fait plus comme : "alors si même Luciole a remarqué, c'est que ça se voyait comme pas possible ou que ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de bruits O.O !" As-tu déjà vu Yuya boire dans le manga ? Moi non, donc je pense pas qu'elle tienne le saké comme Kyo. XD Ce sont des reflexe contre T.R. voyons ! XDD Wala the next tout prête, tout belle mais plus courte :D Bonne lecture !

**chibi yuya :** XD Beh faut croire que j'me réserve ce droit moi aussi :D Ch'uis désolée XD wala la suite pour ton plaisir, bonne lecture !

**Shigu :** Nan, je pouvais vraiment pas le faire X.x Suis désolée. Merci :3 et vla la suite !

**Asmodel :** XDDD Dis cette annonce c'est pas pour pouvoir lire la suite en même temps ? O.ô Nyeuh ! C'est tricher ça ! Quant au "jeune et pure" je sais pas si on peut me qualifier de 'pure' O.O Jeune peut être 15 ans c'est jeune mais la pureté... XX à revoir. brefouille, la wala la suite :3 Bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :** Nyéhé, tu verras dans les chapitres pour ça :3 Je pars du principe où Yuya n'est pas 'perspicace' (en plus c'est dit dans je ne sais plus quel tome de la série XD). Tu verras :3. J'voulais oussi faire une Yuya bourrée. Parce, comme je l'ai dis à Boulette de riz : as tu déjà vu une Yuya boire du saké ? XD Pas moi en tout cas. Enfin wala :3 Wala the next avec une semaine de plus pour l'attente tout simplement parce que ce sont les vacances :3 Et qu'elles sont remplies alors me faut du temps pour écrire. (j'dis ça mais les chapitres jusqu'au 9 ont tous été fait. Le 10 est en cours :p). Bref, bonne lecture !

**jenni944 :** ¤Boompatatracpoufgringblamnyoukyoubloumplouf !¤ - Taaho qui s'est cassée la figure devant les quatre mots du commentaire. Trèèèès ... **_contructif_**. On ressent de là tout l'empressement que tu as pour avoir la suite ! (nan nan c'est vrai :)). T'as l'air si sidéré que tu ne peux écrire qu'une phrase. N'empêche que ça fait toujours super plaisir à lire :3 Merci beaucoup et j'te coupe la réponse de là parke sinon tu vas surement me sauter dessus avec un couteau pour me dépecer le cerveau et me voler la suite qui est encré dedans si tu ne l'as pas... ¤respire après sa phrase¤ Fiouu XDDDD Bonne lecture !

**666Naku :** XD Il a mis son temps neh ? La suite, elle est là (vivi je te jure !) J'te laisse la lire d'ailleurs -w- Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Yuya a rencontré Kyo, elle a fait la connaissance de Tigre Rouge, des compagnons du démon, Yukimura et ses ninjas, Kyoshiro et enfin un certain Shin qui se prétend l'enfant du samurai. La blonde apprit que, étant enfant, elle avait déjà rencontré Kyo et son père adoptif Muramasa. C'est en revoyant de dernier qu'elle s'en souvint. (vala, pour le reste, allez lire èé)_**

* * *

**

La lumière du soleil lui atterrit pile au visage ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir un œil. Encore fatiguée, elle se redressa. Sa tête tourna un peu, preuve de la nuit agitée qu'elle avait passée et des dernières traces de l'alcool. Elle se leva du futon et alla fermer la fenêtre ouverte depuis qu'il était très tôt. Kyo n'était plus là, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il reste plus longtemps avec elle. Elle n'essaya même pas de se rappeler de ce qui s'était exactement passé, car rien qu'à la pensée du samurai, le rouge lui piquait les joues.

Après une petite douche, elle enfila des vêtements propres et alla rejoindre le salon. L'agitation semblait déjà être là car les cris que se lançaient Tigre Rouge et Akira résonnaient jusque dans le couloir. Akari semblait les avoir soudainement assommés tous les deux pour que le calme matinal revienne. Ainsi, le silence revint dans le salon. La blonde pressa le pas.

"Bonjour Yuya !" fit un Tigre Rouge heureux.

"Bonjour !" salua-t-elle. Sakuya lui intima de s'asseoir à la table et lui servit un petit déjeuné. Luciole alla vers elle.

"Dis, c'était quoi tout ce bruit hier ?" la questionna-t-il, la fixant de ses yeux inexpressifs.

"Quel bruit ?"

"Celui qui venait de la chambre."

"..." Yuya passa au rouge vif, elle se tourna vers Kyo qui s'était mis à rire silencieusement. "Ce... n'était..."

"Il y a eu un bruit !?" s'étonna Akari, criant presque. "Quel bruit ? Quel genre Luciole ?" Le lunatique sembla réfléchir – il était silencieux – puis déclara :

"Ca faisait des 'aah' et des mfmfmff." Yuya l'avait bâillonné de sa main.

"Mais non, il a rêvé je t'assure !" sourit-elle en riant bêtement. "C'est rien Akari." La porte qui communiquait entre le salon et l'entrée se rouvrit soudainement, coupant Yuya dans ses fausses explications.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama une voix chaleureuse et douce. La blonde tiqua. Elle releva le visage.

"Vous... vous êtes ... Muramasa !" L'homme blond descendit sur elle un regard surpris et il sourit.

"Cela faisait longtemps Yuya."

"Mais … mais alors !" Elle se tourna vers un Kyo désespéré.

"T'es lente à la détente planche à pain. Après tout ce temps..."

"Pas perspicace." Commenta Yukimura.

"Quoi ? De quoi ?" fit une chamane étonnée.

Enfin elle atterrissait. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, tout cela s'était passé il y a dix ans après tout et chacun avait changé physiquement. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le démon la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais apparemment lui, oui ; pourtant elle aussi avait changé, du moins elle le croyait. En tout cas, Kyo avait été considérablement métamorphosé physiquement. Dans ces souvenirs de cette soirée de fête, il y avait de cela dix ans, où elle les avait rencontré pour la première fois, Kyo avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges plus polis, plus tristes. A cette époque, ce regard si peu commun ne l'avait pas marquée. Quand elle était jeune, Yuya ne voyait que son frère qui prenait soin d'elle – non pas qu'elle était amoureuse, enfin peut être que si – mais pour elle, seul lui comptait. Ce qui avait fait que le visage du démon n'était pas ancré dans sa mémoire. Par contre, Muramasa... lui n'avait point changé. Sa voix restait la même, si proche de celle de Nozomu par sa douceur.

A tout se rappeler, elle en avait mal à la tête. Les souvenirs brumeux de son enfance revenaient doucement, surtout ceux de cette soirée qui était son anniversaire. Elle avait reçu de son frère le yukata et le collier, bijou qu'elle avait perdu à l'attaque de son village, lorsqu'elle avait été séparée de Nozomu et de ses amis cinq ans après. Le bijou...

"Yuya !" La blonde sortit de ses pensées et vit Sakuya s'asseoir près d'elle, tenant dans ses mains une petite boîte. "C'est... c'est pour toi." Elle lui fourra l'objet dans les mains et se releva pour retourner dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme regarda le cadeau qui était devenu le centre d'intérêt du groupe. Les curieux de la bande se rapprochèrent pour admirer le coffret de bois, un peu noirci par du feu probablement. Yuya le fit tourner entre ses mains.

"Il n'y a pas d'ouverture..." remarqua-t-elle. La boîte, rectangulaire, n'offrait pas de petite encoche pour l'ouvrir.

"C'est sûrement caché, histoire qu'on le prenne pour un vulgaire morceau de bois." nota Yukimura en prenant le coffret dans ses mains. "Ah tiens ! regarde !" Il montra une petite nervure taillée à la main, si fine que d'un simple coup d'œil, on ne voyait rien. "C'est vraiment subtile, on ne voit pas grand-chose." Il redonna l'objet à Yuya.

"C'est fait main sûrement." dit elle en regardant attentivement le bois. "Ah, il y a quelque chose là !" Elle appuya sur un petit rond, minuscule, qu'on ne voyait aussi que si on y prêtait attention et un clic sonore se fit entendre : sur le dessus de la boîte, quelque chose se releva. Un morceau de papier. La blonde le prit et le déplia. Cela s'avéra être une lettre. Lettre d'une personne que Yuya connaissait très bien ... même trop. Avant qu'elle ne put commencer à lire, une main passa entre sa vue et le papier.

"Attend, es tu sûre de vouloir lire ?" demanda Akari. Son amie resta silencieuse un moment puis acquiesça. Sakuya revint dans la pièce avec dans ses mains un autre coffret.

"Je l'ai retrouvé !" dit elle avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. "C'est un des cadeaux de Nozomu, il voulait te le donner lorsqu'il te reverrait..." Elle remarqua que Yuya tenait la lettre en ses mains. "Oh..."

Elle hésitait. Devait elle le lire ou pas ? Elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir des choses insensées. Déjà que l'histoire de Shin l'embrouillait. Peut être trouverait elle d'autres informations ? Mais ... aussi une triste nouvelle. Cette chose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Il « voulait » ?"

"Yuya... je suis désolée." Le visage de Sakuya paru triste. "Nozomu est... tu dois t'en douter. Je ne voulais pas te le cacher... mais..."

"Il est mort." murmura la blonde, ayant comprit. Sakuya lui lança un regard légèrement troublé.

"Tu dis ça si facilement !" s'offença-t-elle. "On dirait que ça ne te fait rien !" Yuya posa la lettre délicatement sur la table.

"Alors je n'ai rien à apprendre." Elle se leva et sortit de la maison en lenteur. Les autres la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Aucun ne bougea, voulant respecter son choix. Elle ne lirait pas la lettre qui lui aurait expliquer tant de choses. Non, elle n'y ferait rien, elle avait comprit l'essentiel, le reste elle le saurait en temps et en heure.

"On pourrait peut être y jeter un œil ?"

"Mais ça va pas non ?" gronda Akira. La chamane était vraiment sans gêne.

"Non, mais … imaginez que c'est plus important que ça en ait l'air. Il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse savoir ce que c'est et lui révéler si un jour elle regrette !" émit elle.

"Elle n'a qu'à seulement la garder."

Akari ne les écouta pas, elle prit la lettre et la déplia. Elle fut la seule dans son geste, et non pas décontenancée par les autres qui la regardaient, incrédules, elle se mit dans un coin et parcourut la missive.

¤¤¤

Maintenant, elle était seule. Nozomu était donc parti à son tour. D'un certain côté, elle n'éprouvait pas assez de tristesse pour pleurer. C'était pourtant son frère, son unique parent 'encore vivant'. Mais c'était comme une habitude. Après ses parents, se fut le village entier et une séparation avec tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait considéré son frère comme mort. Avant ou maintenant, c'était du pareil au même. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Savoir cela, c'était s'avouer qu'il avait été vivant, et là elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Une fois suffisait, pas deux. L'autre côté était tout à fait différent. Elle était triste, abattue, désespérée. Tant de sentiments semblables qui se mélangeaient en elle. Elle n'aurait sût vraiment tous les reconnaître. Elle espérait bien le revoir au moins une fois. L'entendre. Parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de sa voix lorsqu'il l'appelait et lui parlait. Ces souvenirs là avaient disparus. Elle en avait seulement des images. Quatre ans ... c'était long.

Un bruit de pas la ramena de ses pensées. Il vint vers elle et s'excusa.

"Pourquoi donc ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pour Nozomu."

"Pas besoin. Pour moi, il était mort il y a bien longtemps."

"A l'attaque du village ?" Elle resta silencieuse.

"Muramasa... comment est-il... ?" Les larmes montaient enfin à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir connaître cette vérité.

"Il avait découvert quelque chose, alors un jeune homme y a remédié.

"Un jeune homme ?"

"Je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais apparemment il te connaissait bien."

Un seul nom parvint dans l'esprit de la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux.

Shin. Encore lui.

¤¤¤

Quelque chose se brisa contre le sol, répandant l'eau partout. Les morceaux du vase furent piétinés sans remords et enfin l'auteur de cette violence s'arrêta et se posa contre le mur. La haine qu'il portait envers ces personnes était immense. Jamais il n'avait eu autant l'envie de tuer. Ils avaient osé lui retirer l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Et cette femme ne changeait pas. Qu'elle soit dans un monde ou dans l'autre... elle ne changeait pas ! Il aurait voulu crier, rejeter cette colère qu'il avait au fond de lui mais l'endroit ne convenait pas. Il était parmi l'une des sales ayant survécues à l'éboulement. Une partir de la demeure qui était encore sur ses pieds. Ce château n'était pas vraiment de type japonais mais plus européen avec ses murs de pierres et ses portails en ferrailles. L'ancien seigneur, maintenant mort, venait en vérité de ses contrées occidentales et s'était installé, voulant fuir son vrai peuple. Mais la destruction du bâtiment n'était pas le vrai problème. Non, deux choses l'énervaient, le comportement de SA mère et le fait qu'IL avait réussi à s'échapper avec l'aide de ses amis le répugnait. Pourquoi donc ne l'avait-il pas tué ? L'aimait il quand même un peu en tant que 'père', le considérait il comme cela encore ? Même s'il n'était pas le vrai ?

Les questions qui lui tournaient en tête l'enfoncèrent plus dans sa déprime qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il glissa le long du mur, prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Tout cela était compliqué. Il avait espéré pouvoir tout arranger, il avait pensé que tout allait se dérouler comme il l'avait prédit avec Miyami. Mais non, Yuya avait bien rencontré Kyo. Et de là venait tous les problèmes. Comment ce démon avait il sût qu'elle était là ? Il y a plus de deux mois, quand il avait réussi à libérer la blonde de sa prison, ici. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Lui, Kyo. Il était là et avait l'emportée avec lui avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Miyami avait enquêté dessus une semaine avant et m'avait pourtant dit qu'il était à Edo…" songeait-il.

Tout le plan pour lequel il avait passé des mois était tombé à l'eau. Il avait voulu libérer la blonde pour la récupérer et ainsi l'empêcher de voir le démon. Mais apparemment, quelque chose avait gêné et averti son père pour qu'il vienne.

"FAIT CHIER !" cria-t-il en se relevant et envoyant son poing dans le mur. Ce dernier ne résista pas au choc et préféra lâcher prise. Un énorme trou se forma et le vent glacial entra. "Fait froid en plus ... Putain de temps !" Il se retira et s'apprêta à sortir quand Miyami ouvrit la porte :

"On sait où ils sont ! Chez Muramasa."

¤¤¤

"Beau tire Yuya !" La jeune femme venait de finir son 'entraînement' à l'arme à feu de son frère. Yukimura avait posé au loin des petites cibles et Yuya venait de toutes les détruire en un tire pour chaque. "Tu es vraiment douée, comment cela se fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je crois que je devais m'entraîner en douce avec un ami. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien."

"Toujours est il que tu pourras maintenant te défendre si on est pas dans le coin." sourit Akira. Il 'regarda' la blonde astiquer son précieux pistolet.

"Yukimura, une dernière fois s'il te plait." fit-elle en remettant de nouvelles cartouches.

"A vos ordres ma demoiselle !" minauda le Sanada en remettant les cartons sur le muret.

L'entraînement se finit rapidement sous les yeux attentifs des personnes autour, il fallait veiller à ce que Yuya ne s'emporte pas dans la tristesse et décide de finir ses jours. Mais bon, connaissant la jeune femme comme ils la connaissaient, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Le soir arriva enfin et tout le monde se regroupa autour de la table pour admirer le repas que Kyoshiro avait préparé – tout le monde avait écarté la blonde ainsi que Sakuya de la cuisine. Ce que faisait Yuya était souvent immangeable : pas assez cuit ou trop, les sauces jamais assez épaisses ... Kyo et la bande l'avaient constaté quand elle voulu faire le repas lors de leur chemin. Très vite ce fut des ninjas de Yukimura qui prirent la relèvent. Quant à Sakuya, c'était simplement à cause de sa dangerosité. Parce qu'en effet, c'était une vraie étourdie. Elle aurait été capable de mettre le feu à la maison – et il y avait été presque lors des débuts de vie de couple avec Kyoshiro. La grande bande avait donc devant eux un repas qui s'annonçait succulent et sans risque. Comme la soirée ne semblait pas pluvieuse ni trop froide, il fut dit que tout le monde allait manger dehors. Ainsi on installa des tables et les plats furent emporter à l'extérieur.

"Luciole ! Rend moi ça !"

"Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim."

"C'est pas parce que je suis occupé à massacrer l'autre abruti que tu dois croire que j'ai terminé de manger !"

"Ah bon..."

Akira se retint de justesse d'assommer le blond hagard. Tigre Rouge avait rejoint un arbre suite à une dispute qui l'opposait d'abord à Yuya et ensuite à l'aveugle. C'était un dîner normal, qui comptait les mêmes éternelles disputes entre les mêmes protagonistes et qui se terminait toujours de la même façon : victoire par KO de Yuya et d'Akira. Allez savoir, l'héritier se laissait faire sûrement, mais il devait aussi avoir des envies suicidaires et maso car il revenait toujours le lendemain soir, comme ayant oublié la leçon du soir précédent et se faisait rétamer, sans jamais infliger un coup à son adversaire.

"Monsieur Tigre ça va ?" demanda timidement Sakuya en aidant à libérer la tête du jeune homme du tronc.

"Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas !" la rassura Yuya.

"Il a la tête dure." renchéri Akira. Et tous deux se firent un toast à leur victoire.

Kyo vint s'installer entre les deux nouveaux amis de bastonnade d'abrutis, les coupant dans leur élan de fête. Yuya rouspéta mais abandonna bien vite, voyant que le démon ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et ne l'avait pas écouté dès le début.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour toi ça..." fit il en prenant le verre de sa voisine et le portant à ses lèvres.

"T'as décidé de gâcher ma soirée c'est ça ?" répliqua la blonde.

"..." Voyant son mutisme, elle demanda à Akari un autre verre de saké – mais un _petit_.

"Yuyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Un fou furieux blanc et rouge, s'étant apparemment extirpé de sa prison naturelle, couru vers sa belle. Il n'avait encore une fois pas retenu la leçon. Cet imbécile alla jusqu'à Yuya, espérant pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, de lui faire un câlin, des bisous puis pourquoi pas plus. Le coup sur la tête avait déglingué son cerveau apparemment. Il fonça, évitant les obstacle sur le sol mais ne voyant pas le nouveau qu'il lui était mit sur sa route. Tout innocent, l'auteur du nouveau croche-pied version fourreau, continua de boire son saké pendant que l'héritier trébuchait et s'enfonçait, la tête la première dans le sol. La blonde et la brune, surprise de la chute et n'en comprenant pas l'origine, allèrent secourir le blessé, non malheureux.

Le vent froid et la pénombre succédèrent au soleil et à la douceur du temps. La nuit s'installa au dessus de la maisonnée et tout le monde fut obligé de rentrer. La soirée avait été agitée par les nombreuses gaffes de Sakuya en voulant servir, les vifs gestes de Tigre Rouge qui forçait un peu sur le saké pour se donner du courage pour affronter le démon et les insultes plus ou moins lancées d'une personne à l'autre. Devant l'air désolé et plein de pitié des deux jeunes femmes – on y excluait Akari, trop occupée à essayer d'arranger sa future nuit dans le même lit que son Kyo – Hidetada s'affala sur le canapé, exténué. Yuya alla lui mettre une couverture, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit là, le démon ne s'en alla pas rejoindre la blonde. Il resta dans le salon, à la plus grande joie d'Akari qui troqua la chambre qu'on lui prêtait au salon avec Yukimura. Ainsi, elle put se coller à son prince charmant, s'endormant sans qu'il ne ronchonne.

Mais bien vite, au beau milieu de la nuit, les regards s'ouvrirent. Tous, sauf une, dormant paisiblement dans la chambre où elle était. Les autres se levèrent, tous silencieux, sans le moindre bruits, essayant d'en faire le moins possible tout du moins.

"Vous y allez ?" demanda la voix du propriétaire. Son fils adoptif le regarda avec insistance. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui expliquerai..."

"Mais Kyo ! Tu es sûr ? Cela la concerne elle aussi !" s'interposa Sakuya.

"Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien."

Le démon se tourna vers la porte en soupirant. Ses compagnons, Akari, Bontenmaru, Akira et Luciole le suivirent jusqu'à la porte et sortirent. Kyoshiro stoppa le brun avant qu'il ne parte. Il voulait être vraiment certain que la décision du samurai soit inébranlable. Jamais il ne l'avait vu s'attacher à quelqu'un, et le fait son ami se soit épris de la blonde l'inquiétait sur ses futurs choix.

"Attend, et si jamais elle veut vous rejoindre après ?"

"Yuya n'est pas du genre à laisser les choses se passer sans elle. En sachant que vous êtes partis, elle tentera de vous rejoindre !" tenta Sakuya en élevant la voix, mais les yeux coléreux de son interlocuteur la firent trembler, regrettant ses paroles.

"Ca je m'en fou, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. De toute façon, le temps qu'elle sache où on va, on sera loin."

"Loin, mais où ?"

Oh non, Sakuya n'aurait pas du hausser la voix comme cela parce que cela avait avertit la blonde qui, soucieuse du bruit à cette heure, s'était levée pour rejoindre l'entrée. Et quelle surprise pour elle de voir tout le monde regroupé ici ! Une certaine colère était montée en elle, colère contre Kyo qui voulait partir sans la prévenir.

"Loin de toi." répondit-il simplement après un léger silence.

La grimace que fit le visage de Yuya pinça le cœur de chacun des individus présents. C'était le genre de tête qu'on ne voudrait jamais voir chez une jolie fille comme elle : entre le dégoût et la tristesse. Quelque chose de mélancolique qui faisait déborder de son cœur, toutes ses émotions. Elle serra son habit de sa main, refoulant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Les paroles du démon avaient été blessantes et elle se devait de jouer la fière et la forte jeune femme qu'elle était. Son cœur se serra, elle senti un froid à l'intérieur, en plein centre. Elle cru suffoquer sous la douleur. Elle eut l'envie de le frapper, de lui faire ravaler ses dires. Ce qu'elle en avait compris, c'est qu'il s'était joué d'elle la nuit précédente, qu'il n'avait eut son corps que pour s'amuser. Qu'en réalité, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle avait pu le croire. C'était bien un démon.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans les problèmes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque quelque chose. Il voulait se faire le plus froid et le plus insensible possible pour qu'elle ne le suive pas. Là où ils allaient, enfin, leur destination qui suivrait la première n'allait pas être joyeuse. C'était même plutôt là qu'allait être l'horreur. Au mieux, s'il revenait, il allait lui expliquer, s'excuser, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais il le faudrait bien car, si elle était trop loin de lui, il ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter et il en avait horreur. Au moins, ici, entre les mains de Muramasa, Sakuya et Kyoshiro, elle ne risquerait rien.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Kyo n'était pas du genre à mentir non ? Alors, il n'aurait pas dit toutes ces choses sans vouloir cacher autre chose ... Elle voulu croire aux mots prononcés avant ceux de ce soir.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord..." parvint elle enfin à dire. Ils furent surpris, ils pensaient tous qu'elle allait dire autre chose du genre « t'es vraiment stupide ! » et partir. "Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça la vraie raison."

"Ca ne te concerne pas !"

"Oh que si ! Je crois que tu as mal digéré le coup que Shin t'a fait !" Le démon tressaillit sans que les autres ne l'aperçurent. Yuya se redressa correctement et le toisa autant qu'elle pût. "Tu es stupide si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir... "

"Yuya..."

"Non Sakuya, j'ai raison et tu le sais ! Cela me touche tout autant que lui ! Tooti a dit que j'avais un lien avec Shin, Shin lui-même m'a dit que j'en avais un avec lui !" Kyo se tourna vers Akari qui ne put que intervenir.

"Elle a raison Kyo..." La chamane parut gênée pour continuer mais les explications devaient être fournies. "Dans la lettre, Nozomu a dit que Shin était votre enfant..."

"..." Kyo ne dit plus un mot. Quelques uns s'écartèrent devant l'aura grandissante autour du samurai. Il semblait énervé.

"Je sais que tu projettes d'aller à Edo. C'est là qu'il y a Tooti. Il te dira où est Shin, puisqu'il le connaît assez bien pour ça. N'ai-je pas raison ?" Le démon regarda la blonde, elle semblait aussi énervée que lui. "Tu as envie de rendre la pareille à Shin. Sache que moi aussi, il a tué mon frère, je me dois de le venger, que ce soit notre dis « fils » ou non, en rien tu ne m'en empêcheras. Nous n'avons peut être pas le même but de vengeance, mais on est contre la même personne."

"'Les ennemis de mes ennemis, sont mes amis' n'est ce pas ?" soutint Yukimura. Il cessa la guerre verbale entre les deux amoureux. "Yuya, viens donc avec nous. Ce serait dommage de se priver d'une aussi jolie fille que toi. Et..." Il se tourna vers Kyo qui voulait apparemment émettre une objection. "Emportée comme elle est là, elle nous suivrait même si tu l'assommais." Le démon grogna.

¤¤¤

"Chez Muramasa ? Pourquoi faire ?" demanda la voix grave du jeune homme.

"Ils n'habitent pas bien loin d'Edo, ils voudront sûrement s'y rendre pour aller voir Tooti." déclara Miyami. "Et..." Elle se fit couper par Shin.

"Tooti ? Il est là ?"

"Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Il s'est infiltré après nous... c'est lui qui a fait venir ton père pour sauver ta mère."

La colère monta dans le cœur de Shin qui, à la prononciation du nom de son père, éclata. Il attrapa son amie par le cou et la colla contre un mur, criant de ne pas redire une fois de plus le nom de ce lien qui existait entre lui et Kyo. Ses yeux injectés de sang la fixèrent avec rage. La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise et pendant que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle essayait de lui faire lâcher prise. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant en colère et jamais il ne lui avait fait de mal. Mais là, sa haine contre le samurai semblait aller trop loin. Elle lui agrippa le poignet, essayant vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. C'est quand il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire que le garçon la lâcha, la faisant glisser contre le mur. Son visage s'embrunit et il sortit de la salle sans un mot.

¤¤¤

Kyo soupira. Elle avait gagné, remporté haut la main, eut ce qu'elle désirait... bref, elle venait maintenant avec eux. Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle reste avec Kyoshiro, Muramasa et Sakuya, à l'abris, mais Yukimura avait bien dit « comme on ne sait pas où est Shin et ce qu'il fait, si on laisse Yuya ici seule avec Kyoshiro, Shin pourrait très bien venir pour enlever Yuya ou autre ». Et il avait raison. Pas que le démon n'ait aucune confiance en les propriétaires de cette maisonnée – Kyoshiro et Muramasa étaient capables de se battre aussi bien que lui – mais Shin, s'il avait réussi à le mettre au portes de la mort, les battrait sans aucun problèmes.

Maintenant, Yuya était joyeuse : ainsi elle ne quitterait pas Kyo et pourrait le surveiller lors du voyage. Elle cachait plus ou moins sont inquiétude avec ses sourires, car en vérité elle songeait à tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à son dit 'fils'. Pour elle, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, comment pouvait il se dire son enfant alors qu'il avait presque son âge et celui de Kyo, alors que, la seule fois où tous deux avaient couchés ensemble – cette pensée la fit rougir – était la nuit dernière. Peut être que Tooti avait toutes les réponses, c'est pourquoi elle alla se coucher tôt, guettant la venue du vieillard qui, au final, ne vint pas.

* * *

_Booon, j'ai décidé de couper là parke avec la suite ça allait pas trop. On retourne aux chapitres courts :3 m'en veuillez pas, il reste seulement trois chapitres alors faut que j'ai de quoi les meubler ! XD Je pense que les autres seront quand même plus long... espérons XD_

_Rewieuuuuuux !!! (XD)_

_«"Tigre ..." Le démon redressa la tête. "Tigre... chacun son tour..." »_

_«"On a un client et je pense que tu as autre chose à faire que d'essayer de courtiser cette demoiselle idiote." »_

_«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Où était son père ? »_

_«"Et maintenant, que fait-on ?" demanda Miyami.  
__"On cherche le mode d'emploi." »_


	9. Chapitre 9 : T comme Terrifiante

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Le IX débuté le Lundi 11 juin 2007. Donc 20 jours pour finir le chapitre VIII O.O l'air de rien c'est vraiment beaucoup T.T. Bon après si on compte ça fait ... euh 79 jours que ch'uis sur Liminality. Eh beh O.o ... autant de temps pour écrire 60 pages Word XD_

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Shin, Miyami, Tooti sont à moi et les autres que vous connaissez pas...

**Couple : **KyoxYuya pi du KyoshiroxSakuya

**Note 1 : **Premièrement, je suis extrèmement désolée du retard... Est-ce que le mot 'flemme' conviendrait parfaitement à cette absence ? ¤croise les doigts¤ XD Oui j'avais la flemme, parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction. C'est assez compliqué, il faut beaucoup de passage explicatif et j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées. De plus, en même tmeps que je devrai écrire ce chapitre j'ai pleins de choses à faire X.X Les vacances, c'est ait pour se reposer NORMALEMENT et beh ... pas pour tout le monde faut croire T.T je rêve de faire une bonne grasse mat' jusqu'aà 13heures... M'enfin bon. De plus j'ai le squatte d'un copain pendant une semaine et je pars pour deux semaines en vacances ce qui fait que je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre ToT. Mais je vais essayer de voir avec une amie, pour qu'elle le fasse à ma place (on peut toujours espérer hein ?). Le dernier chapitre (le tout dernier) sera donc en retard car je pense que j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire pendant que je serai en vacance (c'est si rare que je parte qu'il faut que je profite... je hais la mer T.T). Donc je m'excuse encore...

**Note 2 :** Nyéhéhé, le chapitre précédent était court par rapport aux derniers. Mais bon ... que voulez vous :3 On peut pas tout faire correctement. (... ¤se passerait bien de commentaires sur cette phrase¤) Et comme je l'ai dit à la note de fin du chapitre VIII, faut que j'puisse meubler parmis les différentes choses que j'ai à dire sur les chapitres qui suivent. Sachez que celui-ci est l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre. La fic se terminera au chapitre XI. (ça va être très du pour moi de finir ça ... T.T Oooh ... ma première fanfiction RELLEMENT finite... nif...)

**Note 3 :** Ce chapitre ci comportera deux parties. Vous verrez pourquoi je le coupe en ces parties en lisant) mais bon... d'ailleurs cette note est inutile... XD Excusez moi...

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

_Wah ça a beaucoup descendu niveau commentaires XD Je hais les vacances ! XD. Merci de suivre la fanfiction, ça fait plaisir : Je me lasse pas de voir vos interrogations sur la fanfiction. Je vous répond donc ... Et je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité de certaines réponses u.u (mon cerveau fonctionne assez peu, donc les trucs constructifs... ça m'est difficile.)_

**beautifully-alone** T-t'as pleuré O.O Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Vi deux chapitres ... j'ai toutes les idées un peu éparpillées écartées par de gros blancs X.X Faut que j'les fasse ¤sort le fichier Word¤ Allez ... en avant ! XD Toi écrire ? ¤w¤ Youpi :3 J'veux lire ! j'veux lire ! Wala la suite :3 Bonne lecture !

**peckforever** O.O Mon dieu tu fais peur, j'ai vraiment ri moi °0° ! Bon peut être pas 'tous' mais une partie alors ? Non même pas le droit ? Grouum... on verra bien alors... Voir ça me fait plaisir, être reconnue comme "auteur cruelle" ça donne du baume au coeur (sisi franchement :3). Pour la peine j'vais les faire souffrir, les faire torturer, martyriser, déchiqueter par le grand méchant loup :p (eh, c'est pour ma réputation XD). En plus j'te torture en mettant deux (¤Kuya qui arrive et qui montre un calendrier devant Taaho¤) bon trois... semaines pour la publication -w- J'suis malhonnête, j'aime ça ! XD. Bon allez, la wala la suite :3 Bonne lecture !

**Asmodel :** O.O Dix de plus et tu lis ma fanfiction ? Nooon... Naaaan... nan impossible ... Beh nan, future S (parke ch'uis douée en maths ! Bwahahaa ! XD J'ai droit de me vanter dis ? hein ? hein ? J'ai réussi à avoir 40/40 au brevet de maths Alors qu'ils ont relevé le niveau cette année ¤w¤ [XXXD Comment se vanter en direct !) Oh, c"est vrai que Yuya pourrait faire ça O.ô j'imagine bien le "Y en a assez avec vos stupidités allez ! ¤les prend par le col et les balance avec les télétebies (manque flagrant de culture pour l'écriture du mot... pas sûre de la bonne ortographe)¤" Allez, faite copain-copain !" Kyo : ... Shin : ... le rouge : Oooh, vous vous battez ? Ce n'est pas bien ! Il faut vous réconcilier ! Kyo : ... Shin : ... le jaune : Allez, serrez vous la main ¤prend une main de chacun des garçons¤ Shin et Kyo (d'une même voix) : Me touche pas è.é ¤découpe le pauv' costume, le mec se barre en courant¤ / Enfin bref, une bien belle connerie que ça ... u.u pardon. La sadicité me connait quant aux tortures que j'inflige aux pauvres personnages ¤regards meurtriers de la bande vers une Taahoma qui se cache derrière sa peluche d'élan¤ ... Bon c'est surtout que ça rime à rien là ... u.u te laisse avec la suite ! bonne lecture :3

**GaBy27 :** Ravie que ça plaise :3 (comme d'hab vais pas maudire les gens qui sont fans de ma fic XD (quoique ça peut être original XD)). Figure-te que moi aussi je me demande OO J'y ai réfléchi un moment, mais mot pour mot je saurais pas ce qu'il a écrit. Et Shin ... euh ... bah euh ... caprice de gamin (pourquoi cette réponse ? mystère ! xD) Je vais essayer de tout clarifier dans la fanfiction mais me connaissant, y aura pleins de trucs que vous comprendrez toujours pas. Pas d'inquiétude w à la fin vous pourrez me poser toute les questions que vous voudrez et j'vous expliquerai donc normalement tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes question :p (pas magnifique ça ? Ch'uis même pas payée ! T.T) Bref. "Sweet" et bonne lecture :3

**odey** XD C'est très possible... voui :3 (elle a de la chance Yuya, deux personnes se ressemblant qui sont accro à elle ... c'te chanceuse è.é). Pas grave pour l'originalité, j'peux m'en passer pour un commentaire -w- (de toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix). Wala la suite (merci d'apprécier :p pas évident de trouver des fans XD) et bonne lecture !

**chibi**** yuya :** J'ai mis dans la description de l'histoire la date à laquelle le chapitre devrait apparaître (environ c'est pas le jour même). Donc le "c'est quand la suite" soit vous imaginez deux (¤Kuya et son calendrier devant les yeux de Taaho¤) ... trois... semaines soit vous regardez –w– Sinon, la voila et ... merci. XD Bonne lecture !

**Nanamy :** C'est pas drole... c'est facilement devinable c'que je fais... ¤gros silence¤ Bon, en fait non, on sait pas ce que je vous prépare :3. Beh j'espère que tu seras autant contente pour ce chapitre là qui vient :3 Merci du commentaire et bonne lecture !

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** Ah ! Râter un chapitre è.é ! C... c'est... profiteuZ ! Ah ? Mignon :3 Chouette. J'ai essayé de la faire ch'tout innocente -.- Pas très très facile :/ Baaah Shin est tout gentil pourtant ! ¤w¤ L'est tout meugnon et touuut... un peu violent mais bon... 'fin bref. Wala la suite -w- (pas foulée pour la réponse au commentaire, certaine flemme après deux heures de marche X.X). Bonne lecture !

**Boulette de riz :** Nyéhéhé, faut bien la faire gagner de temps en temps non ? Fiou, ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir pour Luciole. Il n'est pas très présent dans la fanfiction il faut dire u.u' Enfin bon ... j'vais essayer de le faire plus actif (il a un bon rôle à tenir après tout è.é ! lequel ? Secret :p) Wala la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**YuyaSama :** Youpi ! T'as trouvé le but de la fanfic ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera quelques réponses :3 Bonne lecture !

**jenni944 :** Pourquoi pas ? J'me proposera bien de dire aurevoir à des gens puis me barrer loin -w-. Bon okay, c'est Yuya donc c'est un peu plus dire de la lâcher mais ... avec un peu de volonté ... XD Ne pas chercher plus loin... Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_**_ Les choses se passent, Yuya et Kyo vivent leur traintrain habituel sauf qu'un beau jour, un jeune homme du nom de Shin s'affirme comme leur fils. Rien de plus beau à raconter pour résumer le tout :3 Z'avez qu'à relire._

* * *

**Chapitre IX : T comme Terrifiante**

"Allez, debout planche à pain ! On y va !" Kyo tenta de réveiller Yuya avec un coup de pied doucereux. Il regarda calmement la blonde se tourner sur le côté, gémissant, et se rendormir. "Pff, t'es chiante..."

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et fixa son visage endormi légèrement rosé. Un sourire béat étirait ses lèvres tandit qu'il remettait correctement les quelques mèches qui s'égaraient devant ses yeux fermés. La jeune femme bougea légèrement, se mettant sur le dos.

"Non Kyo, pas maintenant." Le démon resta perplexe aux paroles prononcées. "Arrête... pas devant tout le monde..."

Il comprit. Il sourit, content de voir, d'entendre ! la blonde rêver de lui comme cela. Il se sentait comme supérieur aux autres, et non pas comme d'habitude supérieur à ses disciples par la force, mais par rapport à l'amour que lui portait Yuya. Elle l'aimait 'lui' et pas les autres, pas de la même façon. Cela lui satisfaisait grandement et cet étrange sentiment le faisait réfléchir sur ceux qu'il portait vraiment à la blonde. En y repensant, les nombreuses fois où il voyait quelqu'un tourner autour de sa domestique, il se sentait soucieux. Il avait peur qu'elle ne décide de partir avec l'inconnu, soudainement. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé il y a peu, il était maintenant sûr qu'elle ne le laisserait pas.

"Tigre ..." Le démon redressa la tête. "Tigre... chacun son tour..."

"..."

Fornçant les sourcils, il se leva d'un coup, énervé. Il bouscula la jeune femme au passage. Là par contre, ses rêves allaient trop loin. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent pour voir la silhouette du brun sortir de la pièce.

"Kyo, tu as réveillé Yu..."

Kyoshiro se colla contre le mur pour laisser passer son ami qui regardait droit devant lui, le visage encore plus effrayant que d'habitude. Il semblait irrité, et pas qu'un peu. Autour de lui planait une aura menaçante. Yuya rejoignit l'homme dans le couloir, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

"Kyo est passé... il sembait très énervé. J'ai fais quelque chose ?" questionna le jeune homme.

"Pas que je sache..."

La blonde alla dans le salon pour retrouver tout le monde et s'excuser du retard. C'est vrai qu'à cause d'elle, ils avaient du repousser leur départ car elle avait été un peu malade. Deux ou trois fois durant la nuit, elle avait été obligée d'aller au toilette pour y rejeter le contenu de son estomac et personne ne sut bien pourquoi.

"Waaah Yuyaaaaa !!" Un Tigre Rouge vint soudainement derrière elle, appeuré. Elle remarqua qu'il fuyait ainsi Kyo qui lançait des regards noirs en sa direction.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ch'ais pas !" répondit brièvement l'héritier. "Il a voulu me tuer du regard !" Yuya soupira et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du démon, délaissant ainsi la couverture de Tigre Rouge.

Le départ s'approcha petit à petit du présent. Bientôt, ils furent sur le seuil de la porte, à dire au revoir à toute la maisonnée. Kyoshiro avait prévenu qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, il voulait d'abord s'assurer que sa femme ne risquerait rien sans lui. Ils avaient maintenant appris que Sakuya était enceinte de trois voire quatre semaines, tout au plus. Akari resta donc avec eux pour s'occuper de la future maman. Le brun demanda donc à ce qu'ils se rejoingnent tous à Edo, d'ici une dizaine de jour.

En trois jours, ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin. Bien qu'il ait plû sur les trois quarts du temps, ils avaient réussi à passer la plaine qui les séparait d'une petit forêt qui, bientôt, déboucherait sur la capitale.

Ils s'étaient pour l'instant arrêtés. La pluie devanait vraiment trop forte et il était impossible pour le groupe de se déplacer sans entendre les gérémiades d'une Yuya fatiguée de la marche et qui aurait bien pris un bon bain pour se détendre. Et puis quelqu'un les ralentissait quelques peu : avec la pluie, il était tombé malade et pas pour le plus grand contentement du groupe. Tigre Rouge était couché sur un drap déplié, réchauffé par une couverture partagée avec Yuya qui s'était bien vite endormie sous l'œil protecteur du démon.

A continuer comme cela, le cinquième jour depuis leur départ arriva et ils sortaient enfin de la forêt, découvrant la ville dans son état le plus beau. Les cerisiers étaient déjà en fruits – pas encore murs –, l'été s'approchait. Hidetada fut emmené directement au premier médecin de la ville.

"Si seulement Akari était là..." grogna Akira.

"C'est bien rare que tu te plaingnes de son absence." nota Luciole. L'aveugle alla frapper à la porte de la maison indiquée comme la cabinet médical.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux mains empétrées dans un torchon. En voyant comment était désigné le malade du groupe, elle sourit et s'écarta de l'ouverture pour les laisser passer. C'était une belle personne aux cheveux blancs comme la neige qui cascadaient dans son dos. Elle avait des yeux verts en amandes, un peau blanche qui se faisait ressortir grace au rouge sur ses joues. Elle portait une tenue rudimentaire qui lui faisait le ventre rond. Elle aussi était enceinte.

"Posez le ici." déclara-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Puis sa voix se fit soudainement plus énergique, comme plus colérique : "PAPA ! UN NOUVEAU PATIENT !" Les invités crurent ainsi que tout Edo avait pu l'entendre.

"Oui ?" Un homme ayant dans la quarantaine arriva. Il était étrangement petit, possédant de petits yeux argentés perçants. Yuya les reconnu.

"Tooti Yurei !" L'homme la regarda, sursautant. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qui était devant lui.

"Vous êtes ?"

Yuya resta interloquée. Que ce vieillard fou ne la reconnaisse pas alors que c'est lui qui l'avait emmenée dans la galère. Alors que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas été à moitié engueulée par Kyo, le brun ne se serait pas fait enlevé et bien d'autres choses qu'elle avait encore à lui reprocher. Mais en le regardant de près, elle vit bien que cet homme n'était pas le Tooti qu'elle connaissait. Il avait quelque chose de différent. Certes, la taille n'était pas vraiment la même, il paraissait là un peu plus grand (mais bon les rêves peuvent défformer un peu la réalité...). Son visage par contre semblait moins ridé même si elle ne le voyait pas très bien avec la barbe qui lui en cachait la moitié.

"Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?" demanda-t-il. La blonde ne préféra pas répondre et resta muette. "Seriez vous la jeune femme qui..."

"Vous me reconaissez ?"

"Vous êtes... Vous êtes... Vous êtes cette jeune femme qui disait être tombée amoureuse de moi ?" Les yeux du vieillard s'illuminèrent. Sa fille n'hésita pas et lui frappa le crâne.

"Tu as fini avec tes stupidités ? Ca, c'était maman et ça date de plus de trente ans cette histoire !" gronda-t-elle d'une voix grave et pleine de reproches. "On a un client et je pense que tu as autre chose à faire que d'essayer de courtiser cette demoiselle idiote."

Si Bontenmaru et Akira n'étaient pas intervenus, la femme aux cheveux blancs aurait fini sa vie le corps parsemé de balles de revolver. Tooti s'approcha de l'hériter Tokugawa et après une prise de température rapide avec une vérification de la gorge, il demanda à ce qu'on l'aide pour déplacer le malade jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour l'allonger dans un lit.

"Vous pouvez y faire quelque chose ?" demanda Bonten en couchant Tigre Rouge parmis les draps. Celui-ci s'endormit rapidement.

"Ce n'est qu'une fièvre, elle disparaitra dans deux trois jours, il vous faudra rester ici le temps de sa guérison. Sekisha, ma chérie, présente leur donc des chambre et des affaires." déclara le médecin.

"Merci de votre hospitalité." remercie la blonde.

La jeune femme déposa le torchon qu'elle trifouillait depuis le début et demanda au groupe de la suivre à l'étage. La maison du médecin était assez grande pour une vingtaine de pensionnaire et il y avait aussi quelques chambres pour les familles. La famille Yurei était assez réputée pour leur soin de haute qualité. Il était dit que chaque malade qui entrait, ressortait soigné et reposé. Au début, le cabinet était assez petit, comportant une salle principale avec trois lits puis, petit à petit qu'ils gagnaient de l'argent, la maison sétait agrandie. Princpalement à cause de la venue de Sekisha et son mari dans la famille à cause de leur précédente maison détruite par la guerre.

La famille Yurei possédait bien ce pouvoir d'entrer dans les rêves. C'était peut être grâce de cet étrange don qu'ils étaient aussi réputés pour leur bon soin. C'était assez pratique apparement pour les gens comateux, il suffisait d'entrer dans leur rêve et de l'en refaire revenir que ce soit de gré ou de force, le malade revenait à la réalité. Bien qu'il soit parfois discriminé par les gens, cela n'empêchaient pas la famille Yurei à apprécier leur pouvoir et de continuer à vouloir aider les gens.

Sekisha leur apporta de quoi se changer pendant que leur vêtement partirait au lavage parce qu'ils les avaient portés durant le voyage et que la pluie ne les avait pas vraiment aidés à se laver.

"Excusez moi, il y a quelqu'un pour vous." cria la voix de la jeune femme.

Les invités descendirent de l'étage pour retrouver leur ami à l'entrée. Il paraissait un peu fatigué, ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'anxiété dû au fait d'avoir laissé Sakuya seule chez eux. Le brun sourit, apportant les nouvelles de sa femme.

"Elle va bien," avouait il et à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, son visage reprenait un peu de couleurs. "Elle n'a rien fait de dangeureux, je l'ai écartée de la cuisine en disant à Muramasa de bien faire attention à ce qu'elle n'approche pas d'objet coupant ou pointu. Je crois qu'en ses mains, elle ne risque rien."

Soupirant d'aise, il regarda Yuya un moment. Elle ne tenait plus en place et ne cessait de s'agiter de droite à gauche, dansant à moitié sur ses pieds.

"Yuuyaaaaaaaaa !"

Un VIBVNCI(ETRP) – Vieil Individu Bizarre Volant Non Clairement Identifié (Et Trop Rapide Pour) – s'agrippa aux épaules de la blonde et y resta accroché férocement. Cette dernière regarda l'étrange paquet qui lui était arrivé sur ses bras. Etrangement petit mais lourd, avec la cape qui le recouvrait elle ne voyait pas son visage. Ce qu'elle sentait à présent c'était des petites mains expertes se balader sur son corps, comme détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Tout le groupe regarda un vieillard blanc apparaître de sous la capuche et soudainement se calquer au sol.

"Ah, je l'ai rencontré sur la route, c'est lui qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici... il semble ... vous connaître."

Kyo s'accroupit à côté de l'inconnu et tâta son crâne avec le pommeau de son arme. Tooti se releva immédiatement, fixant le samurai avec un regard dédaigneux. Ils se toisèrent un moment et Kyo l'attrapa par le col de son haut et le souleva. A côté du démon, le vieillard ressemblait à un gamin turbulent.

"Ah, grand père, vous voilà revenu !" salua Sekisha. "C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, on avait justement besoin de vous avec un patient." Kyo rendit l'animal humain à sa propriétaire – c'est-à-dire la jeune femme. "Ah ! Excusez moi, vous pouvez aller voir votre ami." Et la maîtresse de maison entra dans une des chambres avec Tooti.

"Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer pourquoi il ressemble à l'autre ?" demanda Akira, perplexe.

"Et tu peux dire pourquoi tu le connais ?" La blonde se tourna vers le démon.

"Je l'ai vu en rêve. Il fait parti de la famille Yurei et..." Comme fait exprès, elle fut coupée par l'arrivée du vieillard venant de l'infirmerie.

"Ah, 'je' suis revenu !" chantonna-t-il et les autres le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

¤¤¤

**Seconde partie du chapitre**

¤¤¤

« _C'était une joyeuse époque, tout allait bien... C'était paisible... Papa, maman, tous les deux allaient bien. Si cela avait continué la famille se serait agrandie surement. Nos journées se faisaient presque similaires. J'aimais bien cette époque. _»

Le jeune garçon regardait son père avec ses grands yeux rouges. Toujours le même, assis sur le péron, à faire des cercles avec la fumée tirée de sa pipe après ses demandes. Le petit garçon pouvait rester des heures à regarder cet homme faire ses ronds, cela l'émerveillait. C'était un art que le démon refusait de dévoiler à son fils à chaque fois qu'il le quémandait. Il faut dire que du haut de ses deux ans, le petit avait du mal à bien prononcer ses envies. « Il attendra d'avoir l'âge. » disait le démon. (On aurait pu croire qu'il disait cela pour faire le rôle du « bon » père, mais c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les engueulades de Yuya si jamais elle découvrait qu'il faisait fumer son « amour » de fils.) Derrière ses manières plutôt brutes et sa personnalité, Kyo était du genre prévenant avec sa famille, et surtout avec sa descendance. Sans le montrer, il surveillait le petit du coin de l'œil. Il s'en occupait peu, mais toujours bien. Et cela plaisait à sa femme, elle ne rechignait plus beaucoup, alors ça le contentait. Lorsque Yuya n'était pas là et qu'il restait seul avec lui, il arrivait à calmer son gosse de ses crises lorsqu'il sortait sa pipe. Shin arrêtait de pleurer et avec des « N'ye va oun des ronds ! » [Cause pas très français le gamin, il réclamait son spectacle. Et Kyo le réalisait.

Sa mère rentrait et les découvrait tous les deux. Elle regardait cet évènement avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voyait que peu souvent son ami être d'une si belle attention. Quelques rares fois avec elle, entre deux sarcasmes mais c'était tout. S'arrêtant dans ses occupations, elle s'asseyait, prenait son fils sur ses genoux et restait silencieuse.

« _Elle était triste, je ne comprennais pas pourquoi. Chaque soir, après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle pleurait dans sa chambre, hurlant à moitié sa tristesse. Et moi, je l'entendais mais je devais faire comme si j'étais sourd. C'était insupportable. »_

Shin leva la tête jusqu'à la chambre. Il restait là, devant la porte à demi ouverte. De là, il entendait les sanglots amers de sa mère, pleurant sur le lit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Où était son père ? Disparu. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. La dernière fois, le démon lui tapotait la tête en lui intimant de protéger cette femme en son absence.

Mais là, il ne pouvait pas la protéger, elle pleurait pourtant. Ses yeux rouges fixaient le bord opposé du lit, il ne voyait pas sa mère mais il la sentait dans cette pièce, il l'entendait même. Il n'osait pas ouvrir plus grand la porte de la chambre de peur qu'elle ne se fâche. Ou plutôt qu'elle cache sa tristesse et que du coup, elle dûsse refouler ses larmes, qu'elle ne puisse pas faire passer son chagrin par elles.

A son tour, l'eau vint jusqu'à ses yeux et il se mit à genoux, serrant son poing et il pleura. Il pleura sa faiblesse et la faute de son père, d'être parti et de ne pas être revenu.

C'était de sa faute ! C'était de sa faute s'il elle pleurait ! Si seulement il était revenu, si il était là après ces semaines, ces mois d'absences ! Elle n'aurait pas eu à pleurer ! Il allait le retrouver, il le fallait, pour sa mère ! Peu importe comment. Il fallait qu'il sache dans quel état il l'avait laissée, il fallait qu'il le paye, qu'il ait mal lui aussi !

« _A partir de ce moment, elle n'allait pas bien. Son corps était faible, elle était couchée dans son lit, et ne bougeait plus. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller. Des cernes gisaient sous ses yeux verts ternes. Elle était dans un état déplorable et ... je ne pouvais rien faire ... je réfléchissais juste à un moyen de la venger._ »

Pour ce garçon, il avait fuit. Il était quelque part, loin, il avait abandonné Yuya, sa tendre mère qui était toujours gentille avec lui. Après des semaines à pleurer, elle était tombée malade. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus bouger sans s'ébranler.

Elle ne pouvait que regarder son fils grandir, le féliciter de ses prouesses et lui mentir sur son état de santé. Pourtant il savait la vérité, il savait que jamais elle ne sortirait de sa maladie. Le médecin avait beau promettre qu'avec les médicamment, cela passerait mais au contraire, tout s'agravait.

Le garçon conaissait la vraie raison. Car sa mère ne prenait pas les remèdes. A chaque fois, elle les jetait quelque part dans la pièce, devenait folle et ne prenait donc rien. Pourtant, devant Tooti, elle disait bien « Oui, je suis le traîtement. ». Peut être que, si elle les avait vraiment pris, elle aurait pu guérir.

« _Je remercie le jour où cet abruti de Sanada est venu pour prendre des nouvelles de ma mère. Il a apporté une magnifique nouvelle. »_

"Une quoi ?"

"Une relique !" déclarait l'homme avec un beau sourire. Yuya se redressa sur son lit et intima à son interlocuteur de continuer. "C'est une magnifique pierre d'un bleu foncé exceptionel ! C'est une ancienne civilisation qui a créé cela grâce à une magie extraodinaire." La blonde ne put réprimer un petit rire.

"Comment cela peut exister ?"

"Oh, tout existe dans ce monde tu sais. Laisse moi continuer. Cette pierre, une fois libérée de son sceau, permet de faire de grands bons dans le temps. Un passage s'ouvre pendant une semaine, pendant ce temps, n'importe qui peut aller et venir."

"Mais..."

"Je me doute que tu n'y crois pas, Yuya." la coupa Yukimura. "Mais pourtant, je puis t'assurer qu'elle existe. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour libérer la pierre du sceau, Kyo ou ton fils pourrait le faire par contre."

"Kyo ou Shin ? Pourquoi donc ?"

"Voyons ! Kyo faisait parti du clan de cette civilisation, de ce clan. Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler des Mibu ?"

La malade resta silencieuse. Peut être, qu'une fois, le démon lui en avait parlé. Mais dans son naturel peu bavard, elle n'avait pas du noter ça. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, normalement elle se serait souvenu de chaque mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, comme elle se rapellait des mots doux à son attention. Les larmes lui grimpèrent aux yeux.

"Et où est-elle ? On pourrait retourner dans le passé, pour re-"

"Hélas ... Ce n'est pas dans ce 'temps' là que les choses se passent. Mais plutôt des ... comment dire ... des mondes parallèles au notre. Avec les mêmes personnes mais pas obligatoirement la même histoire. Enfin, tout cela est d'après les manuscrits laissés par cette civilisation."

"Mais dis moi... Si Kyo en faisait partie, comment se fait elle qu'elle est disparue ?"

"Et bien, c'est lui le responsable de sa chute."

Le garçonnet, qui écoutait aux portes depuis tout à l'heure ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise. Son père avait tué sa famille ! Et il était donc partit pour ça, et peut être que bientôt, il reviendrait enfin mais pour les tuer maintenant. Il se retourna, apparement Yukimura et sa mère ne l'avaient pas entendu. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit restèrent graver dans sa mémoire pendant les années qui suivirent :

"Où donc se trouve cette pierre ?"

"La montage Hoga."

« _Hoga, une sombre montagne qui renferme de nobreuses histoires. On parlait d'un village détruit par la guerre construit près de la forêt l'entourant. Je me souviens, avec Miyami, on y était entré, seuls, tous les deux pour chercher cette pierre._ »

Âgés de maintenant quinze ans, Shin et son amie arrivèrent devant la forêt. En faisant passer ça pour une ballade dans la nature, ils avaient passés outre les surveillances du grand père de Miyami pour rejoindre ce lieu.

Devant eux s'étendaient les vestiges d'une ancienne ville. Il ne restait que peu de choses : les ruines des maisons, quelques morceaux de fers calcinés et rouillés, et voire deux trois os. Quelques animaux peu sains vagabondaient parmis les décombres. C'est pourtant à côté de ces horreurs que tous deux formèrent leur petit campement pour la semaine.

« _On eut vite fait de trouver ce qu'on cherchait. Nous sommes tombés sur un amas de grottes dans l'arrière de la montagne._ _On les a toutes visitées et ce qu'on y a trouvé n'était pas de toute beauté. Mais dans l'une, il y avait la relique._ »

Entouré de tissus à moitié brûlés et surmonté de poussière, le coffret reposait dans un creux de la cave. Shin l'y délogea doucement, faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber ce trésor. Miyami s'approcha de lui pour l'éclairer avec la torche qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Shin souffla sur la poussière qui s'envola.

Aucune encoche pour l'ouvrir, rien. Cela ressemblait plus à un morceau de bois très lisse sans aucune fonction particulière. Deux trois nervures le parcouraient tout le long et formèrent une boucle vers la fin. Il appuya. Un petit clic. Puis rien.

"Ca devient chiant ce truc ..." gronda le garçon en rappuyant sur le petit bouton.

"Regarde bien les nervures Shin. Elle font plusieurs virages."

Ce que disait la jeune fille était vrai. En regardant attentivement la plus haute nervure, en essayant de suivre le chemin qu'elle empruntait dans le bois depuis le cercle, Shin réussit à déceler un nouveau trou. Très petit, aussi gros qu'un grain de sable, difficilement vu parmis le noir de la boîte. On aurait dit qu'on avait calciné cette partie exprès pour ne pas voir les encoches. Shin regarda la deuxième. Elle se finissait en dessous de la boite. Et la dernière faisait le tour complet de la boîte pour revenir au même cercle.

"Merde !" jura-t-il. "Miyami, as-tu quelque chose de pointu sur toi ?" Son amie chercha dans le sac qu'elle trasnportait et en ressortit sa brosse à cheveux de laquelle elle retira un des pics. "Merci."

Shin prit l'objet et l'enfonça dans la minuscule encoche, avec son autre main, il appuya sous la boîte et sur le même cercle. Un nouveau clic retentit et une languette se souleva. Miyami la retira soigneusement. De nouvelles fissurent se firent sur tout l'objet. Il ressemblait maintenant à un énorme duplo – Shin ne connaissant pas encore ce genre de chose ... il ne pourrait pas trop faire ce genre de réflexion... mais bon, on va pas chipoter. Le garçon prit le bloc juste en dessous et le déboita du coffret. Les pièces partaient facilement les unes après les autres.

"On a réussi !" fit Miyami avec un sourire. "On l'a maintenant !"

"Attend... je n'arrive pas à retirer la pièce du centre."

"Hein ?"

Et comme pour vérifier que Shin ne mentait pas, la jeune fille regarda la boîte. Il y avait une couche de bois qui ne s'enlevait pas et Shin avait beau insister elle ne bougeait pas.

"Tu crois que..."

"Ouais." répondit Shin. "Cette putain de boîte à même besoin qu'on retire les blocs dans l'ordre. Sont chiants les Mibu."

Trois heures, c'est le temps qu'ils mirent pour ouvrir la boîte qui au final se révéla vide. Shin hurla, jura contre ce morceau de bois qu'il envoya valser contre un mur. Il résonna un énorme bruit dans la grotte. La boîte, bien qu'ayant attéri avec beaucoup de force contre la paroi, ne sembla avoir rien mis à part que maintenant, une encoche s'était formée pour y laisser tomber une gemme. Miyami s'approcha de ce trésor découvert. Bleue, bleue nuit, comme l'avait dit Yukimura. C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle tenta d'approcher sa main pour en prendre possession mais un flux de fils blancs entourèrent la pierre et lui envoyèrent une toute petite décharge électrique.

"Aie !"

"Ca va ?" Shin se retourna pour apercevoir Miyami frotter son doigt.

"J'ai essayé de prendre la pierre." Expliqua-t-elle. "Mais ça m'a fait mal. J'sais pas ce que ça a produit au juste mais ça fait piquotte." Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main vers la joyau. "Tu vas te faire mal, attend."

"Si ce que Yukimura a dit est juste..." Il attrapa la pierre sans aucun problème. "Alors je devais être apte à la prendre."

"Huh ?"

Shin porta la pierre jusqu'à ses yeux pour la voir de plus près. Elle était très fine, plutôt petite en même temps. Sa forme était assez particulière. Horizontalement, la pierre ressemblait à un chapeau pointu. Mais ça l'angle n'était pas si petit. Plutôt large, on aurait plutôt dit un arc dont la courbe serait un peu plus pointue. Elle était lisse, Shin put s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il voulu la prendre par le bout des doigts et qu'elle avait sauté.

"Et maintenant, que fait-on ?" demanda Miyami.

"On cherche le mode d'emploi."

* * *

_Et wala pour le chapitre IX ! L'histoire ne compte encore que deux chapitres à publier. C'est triste, déjà bientôt la fin O.O Il reste encore pas mal de choses à expliquer et quelques petites choses à arriver :3 M'enfin, plus vite je la terminerai plus vite vous pourrez avoir la nouvelle fanfiction que je prépare. ¤se frotte les mains¤_

_Pour le prochain chapitre vous aurez ... une grosse surprise ! Nyahahaha. XD je crois que quand vousle lirez, de nombreux fans vont me tuer :3 M'en fiche, ch'uis comme un chat, j'ai plusieurs vies. –w– Je ne crains rien ni personne ! Mwahahaha XD. Rendez vous à ce prochian chapitre :p_

_Sinon vous savez, le même dawa que d'habitude : rewieux ou commentaturage etc... J'veux voir vos appréciations !_

**_Pour le chapitre X : Y comme Yeux_**

_« _« _Bien au cœur de l'unique chose, je me cache. Rien n'en ressort et ne se voit si ce n'est que le bleu. Il faut insister sur la force chaude et puissante. Savoir comment est essentiel car sans le tout c'est impossible. Etre confiant en ce que l'on veut voir et aller. Retour ou Avancée alors tu iras._ »_ »_

_« Le sang coula lentement du corps maintenant inerte. Son adversaire, dont le sabre était à présent ensanglanté, essuya son front, épuisé. »_

_« La jeune femme posa sa main là où elle croyait avoir posé le bijou mais elle ne rencontra qu'une flaque poisseuse. Voyant l'air paniqué de son amie devant ce résultat, Shin se redressa et vit la tâche bleue.  
__"Elle a... fondu ?" »_

_« Pour Kyo, on aurait dit que des cadavres étaient empilés non loin et c'est quand il vit quelques ombres parmis les débris qu'il comprit que quelques anciens villageois étaient encore là. »_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Y comme Yeux

_Histoire commencée le samedi 24 mars 2007 (à deux heures du mat') – Le X commencé le 29 juin. Ouah, 19 jours pour faire le petit chapitre IX. Nyéhé ... [Sinon la fanfiction a 9 mois _

**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Liminality**

**Disclaimer :** Shin, Miyami, Tooti sont à moi et les autres que vous ne connaissez pas... (ou plutôt qui ne sont ni d'un manga quelconque...)

**Couple : **KyoxYuya pi du KyoshiroxSakuya

**Note 1 :** Vous accueillez l'avant dernier chapitre. (sisi, c'est possible !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres neh, sinon ça m'emmer... -bêterait bien. T.T Je suis plutôt fière pour les choses qui s'y passent. J'ai été méchante avec certains personnages, trop gentilles avec d'autres... Nyéhé, vous découvrirez tout ça en lisant.

**Note 2 :** Ch'uis pas pardonnable pour le retard mais m'en fiche. Parke j'ai plusieurs raisons. Suis partie en vacance (eeeh ! C'est ça ! ça fait quatre moins que t'es reviendue è.é même plus ! Taaho : bon du 15 au 30/08 j'étais pas là alors hein...) après pouvais toucher l'ordi mais j'étais trop stressée par la rentrée au lycée que j'ai rien pu avancer. Puis après … le lycée m'a complètement absorbée que j'ai plus pensé à la fanfiction. Et pourtant ... vous savez quoi ... reste un chapitre à écrire, c'est pas grand-chose. Mais ch'uis tellement triste que ce soit la fin que je pense pas y arriver à la finir. XD Pourtant le faudra ! Je suis impardonable, celui là est terminé depuis très très longtemps mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le publier de plus, je voulais attendre d'avoir terminé la fanfiction mais ça fait trop longtemps maintenant et ce sera mon cadeau de nouvel an Je suis désolée pour le retard, veuillez m'excuser, j'essaierai de finir la fanfiction dans les plus brefs délais.

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**peckforever :** XXXXXD Excellent ! 5 minutes, t'aurais eu le temps de m'arracher le coeur pour le donner à Xemnas -w- (¤grande fan de Kingdom Hearts¤) il aurait pas été très content d'avoir un coeur si faible mais bon :3. Je suis extrèmement désolée, (je pleure même... bouhouhouh Kuya : j'ai pas l'impression que tu sois super sincère...) je voulais le poster le 1 août, j'avais même commencé la correction du chapitre et puis : Oh big flemme ! Donc j'ai fermé le programme et m'en suis retournée à ma lecture et visionnage. Par contre... j'espère que j'aurais assez de sous pour te payer l'hopital O.O ¤regarde l'intérieur de son porte monnaie qui est en fait un petit pot en plastique bleu transparent posé à la vue de tout le monde sur le bureau à droite de l'écran d'ordi¤ Euh... ça ira soixante euros ? XD Et aussi racheter des coussins ... Et oui j'ose annoncer de grandes méchantes choses, c'est dans ma nature de "super sadique haït de la société des fans en manque". On m'harcèle à coup de : la suite où j'te bouffe ton cerveau à la Sylar pour tes idées. Mais rien à faire, j'écris pas ToT je suis désespérée dans mon coin. J'aurais bien voulu poster la suite mais je n'étais pas là du 15 au 30 août et Cap Esterel c'était hypra bien -w-) Bon, passons à la fin ... elle est écrit, enfin pour plus de précision : le chapitre est fait ... au ... au 1/5 XD J'ai le début, j'ai la fin mais pas le milieu :3 Je n'en dirai pas plus XD De plus dans ce chapitre-ci les choses horribles s'accumulent. :p C'est ce que j'aime écrire XD L'autre fanfiction que j'écris sera dans un registre encore plus morbide surement. Nyahahahaha ¤censé être le rire supra sadique¤. Bon, je te laisse là et j'me fait pardonner en te laissant lire la suite (je sais c'est pas assez XD) Bonne lecture et merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait super plaisir (me suis bien marrée XD).

**YuyaSama :** Vi, wala ! Une idée con hein ? u.u' Ch'uis désolée de cet horrible manque d'originalité mais bon. Vi, surpriiiise ¤petit coeur¤ Ah, ça tu le verras pour le meurtre, j'peux rien dire ! ¤rire supra sadique¤ XD Bah déjà Peck' m'en a bousillée une alors j'me retrouve plus qu'avec 8 vies T.T Pi après j'ai le droit à la chute des escaliers par le chat donc 7... euh ... à ce rythme j'vais pu en avoir beaucoup XD. Vous aurez des renseignements sur ma nouvelle fanfiction dans le dernier chapitre :3 Avant ça je ne dévoile rien ! Bonne lecture !

**chibi yuya :** :p Mes stupidités ont porté leurs fruits XD. Vivement vivement, ch'uis pas si vive T.T Nyou, l'était si bien que ça ce chapitre ? ¤w¤ Ca fait plaiz' Michi. Wala donc la suite :3 Bonne lecture !

**GaBy27 :** Woh, si pressée que cha :3 La suite est là avec son chargé de mystère XD Wala, bonne lecture :)

**Boulette de riz :** Pourquoi pas ? Luciole est totalement insouciant qu'elle en pleurait peut être (oh je devrai essayer ça me donne des idées :D). La souite un de ces quatre ¤chapitre très présent là¤. Le wala plutôt -w- Bonne lecture !

**Gasp31 or Gaspy :** O.O Tu veux me faire croire que c'était dissimulé et tout ? ... ... c'est pas gentil °0° ! C'était gros comme une maison ce truc (maison... maison... O.O Sims ! ¤vient de jouer au Sims 2 Chien et chats et tout le parabawa qui va avec¤). Bon au moins t'as trouvé un truc -w- t'as réfléchis. Bon, avant que je ne débite plus de choses horribles j'te laisse à la suite. Bisous et bonne lecture ! -w-

**Nanamy :** La fin ... mais y a encore deux chapitres. Celui là et le suivant ! O.O C'est pas la fin encore ! XD Y a encore des trucs un peu pas trop expliqués ? ... Euh ... hésite pas à poser les questions ça m'aidera peut être xD. Merci le courage j'en ai besoin :3. Bonne lecture !

**Chibi-Rizahawkeye :** ... toujours interessant ce genre de commentaire. On sait au moins qu'on veut la suite mais bon. Vais finir par me croire une vraie poule pondeuse de chapitre qu'on ne remerciera jamais pour son travail ou encore qu'on ne demandera pas comment elle a pu faire ça -w-. C'est pas grave. La suite, la wala : bonne lecture.

**La 5ème tempête :** Michiiii :3 Je suis contente que ça plaise autant ! XD Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre :p

_**

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents :**_ _Ca devient lourd le résumé : Kyo et Yuya, après la délivrance de cette dernière, ont rencontré leurs compagnons de route et même un plus qui leur déplut assez. Le prétendu fils des deux tourteraux. On se rend compte plus tard que c'est grâce à un Yukimura pas assez attentif que cet étranger est apparu dans leur monde. (faut pas s'étonner de trucs bizarres que y a dans cette fic dans le fond. L'anime est assez horrible pour se dire qu'un coup de Dragon Ball (avec la venue de Trunk) dans la fic c'est rien -w-)_**

* * *

Chapitre X : Y comme Yeux**

« _Bon, reprenons tout clairement, correctement, point par point._ » C'est ce que pensèrent chaque personne lorsque le plus sénile avait soit disant terminé ses explications. Soit il se payait de leur tête, et alors il finirait dans le cimetière le plus proche avec un bouquet de fleurs comme cadeau d'adieu, soit il se voulait très sérieux et alors il fallait trouver les médecins.

"Vous prétendez qu'il existe cette pierre, que Shin aurait ouvert un passage et qu'il serait passé. Comment est ce possible ?"

"Ma chère Akari..." Les envies les plus horribles de meurtres et de tortures disparurent de l'esprit de la chamane, "Je pense que ce petit détail n'est rien, certes, mais il existe bel et bien."

"Euh, Tooti, Akari est un h-" Le malheureux Akira se retrouva parmis le décord du salon, intrégré dans le mur.

"Quel flatteur !" sourit la rose. Le vieillard fut rapelé à l'ordre par un Sasuke perplexe :

"« Des monds parallèles » qui vous croiraient ?"

"Les imbéciles surement !" répondit gentiment Tooti.

"Soyez un peu plus sérieux là, s'il vous plait." gronda Yuya.

Le vieillard soupira et reprit clairement ses explications.

¤¤¤

"Alors pour l'utiliser, il faut réussir à la « briser » ?"

"Oui." déclara Miyami en poussant les parchemins qu'elle avait sur ses jambes. Elle en prit un et se releva pour l'étaler sur la table. "C'est ce que je comprend par la petite énigme : « _Bien au cœur de l'unique chose, je me cache. Rien n'en ressort et ne se voit si ce n'est que le bleu. Il faut insister sur la force chaude et puissante. Savoir comment est essentiel car sans le tout c'est impossible. Etre confiant en ce que l'on veut voir et aller. Retour ou Avancée alors tu iras._ » Tu prends la première lettre de chaque phrase et ça fait 'briser'. On voit ainsi ce que les phrases veulent dire par « bien au cœur », « rien ne se voit » et le fait d'insister. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas facile de la rompre."

"Regarde bien s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre."

Miyami replongea dans les autres feuilles pour voir si les Mibu n'avaient pas laissé une trace sur l'emploi de la pierre. Mais après plusieurs heures de recherche, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait passé chaque parchemin à la loupe et, bien qu'elle ait découvert des choses sur le clan et bien d'autre, rien n'apparût sur le joyau.

"Laisse tomber si tu ne trouves rien." lui dit Shin qui, depuis les deux jours que la jeune femme cherchait, n'avait pas lâché la relique si bien qu'il s'en était fait un pendentif avec une cordelette pour ne pas la perdre.

"On va chercher plus loin." proposa Miyami.

"Ou c'est Yukimura qui l'a avec lui."

"Tu le crois capable de tout manigancer ?"

"C'est un type intelligent." déclara calmement le jeune homme. "Il se peut qu'il ait fait exprès d'en parler à ma mère lorsqu'il était venu parce qu'il voulait que je la prenne..."

C'est en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il comprit. Oui, il avait surement raison. Yukimura avait vraiment tout prévu et le surveillait de près avec ses ninjas. Il était réputé pour être manipulateur, fourbe, et il était même prêt à trahir les siens pour parvenir à ses fins. Il comptait peut être prendre la relique et, n'y arrivant pas et ayant expliqué que seul un Mibu pouvait pénétrer dans l'antre, il l'avait utilisé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il sortit rapidement de leur petite cabane construite en bois en quelques minutes. Il voulait s'assurer que le Sanada n'était pas là, qu'il rêvait et qu'il s'était simplement emporté dans ses pensées. Pendant un instant, il se crut paranoïaque.

"Tu en auras mis du temps mon garçon."

"Alors je ne rêvais pas ?"

"Non, c'est bien moi qui ai ce que tu cherches, et tu as ce que je veux."

Se retournant vivement, Shin aperçut le samurai assis sur les ruines d'une maison. A côté de lui se trouvait un ninja de son âge. Ses yeux or le fixaient férocement.

"C'est vraiment la pierre que vous voulez ?"

"Quoi d'autre ?"

"Je ne sais pas, vous pourriez rêver d'avoir les documents sur les Mibus, juste pour avoir le plaisir de savoir."

"Je connaissais ton père et pour ce genre de chose, mes guerriers peuvent très bien me l'apprendre."

Yukimura descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha du garçon. Il ne craignait apparement pas que Shin ne le découpe avec son sabre. Après tout, le Sanada était un célèbre samurai, reconnu comme étant l'égal de Kyo. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le fils de ce dernier sentit la colère monter. Il se recula, pour s'éloigner du brun qui se stoppa à ce geste.

"Je te fais peur ?" s'enquit-il, un peu perplexe.

"Je ne veux pas que vous me voliez la pierre."

¤¤¤

"Yukimura voulait..." Chacun se tourna vers le Sanada qui se pointait lui-même du doigt, avec un regard surpris et guilleret.

"Je devais avoir une bonne raison !" se défendit-il.

"Pas vraiment." répliqua Tooti. "Enfin, j'en doute. Pas pour sauver le monde tout du moins."

¤¤¤

Sasuke Sarutobi sortit son arme et se lança sur Shin. Sans ménagement, il lui entailla le bras et libéra une de ses mains lui permettant de l'attraper par le bras et le jeter par-dessus lui pour le claquer au sol. Son adversaire n'avait pas tout comprit de ce qui venait se passer, en quelques secondes il avait été mis à terre. Miyami cria.

"Shin ! Ca va ?" Il ne répondit pas, encore sonné. Yukimura se pencha au dessus de lui avec un beau sourire.

"Maintenant je peux récupérer ma pierre ?"

Il tendit sa main vers le collier mais Shin l'en empêcha rapidement. Son bras entaillé alla entre lui et la pierre et son aurte main lui tordit le poignet. Le brun se releva, ne lâchant pas sa prise. Sasuke voulût bouger mais son maître le lui interdit, ou plutôt lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine.

"Quels jolis yeux rouges tu as là, Shin. Ils ressemblent à ceux de ton père."

Il voulait l'énerver apparement, ou sinon il était un idiot qui ne savait pas mesurer ses paroles. Il ressera son poing, tirant une petite plainte de la gorge de l'ami de sa mère. Cet abruti les avait trompés, elle et lui. Il les avait utilisés, il fallait qu'il paye, à son tour. Et puis, s'il était l'égal de son père et qu'il arrivait à le battre, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne lui serait pas impossible de Le vaincre.

Shin sortit son sabre.

"Yukimura, je pe-"

"Laisse Sasuke. Je veux voir de mes yeux la force que détient la progéniture de Kyo." sourit le Sanada qui sortit son arme à son tour. "Occupe toi plutôt de la demoiselle, elle a l'air de s'ennuyer."

"Si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'elle, je te tue."

"SHIN ! Occupe toi plutôt de ton combat. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je pourrais me débrouiller contre ce nain."

"Comment ça 'nain' ?"

"Quoi ? Même les bras lever tu m'arrives pas à la taille !" Elle espérait l'attirer pour qu'il ne gêne pas Shin dans son combat.

"Sale garce !" Et ça marchait à merveille !

Tandis que ces deux là entamaient un combat, Shin et Yukimura se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ou plutôt, le jeune homme tentait de faire trembler son adversaire avec un regard qui faisait surmonter plus de souvenirs nostalgiques que de la peur à Sanada. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un moments, prit son sabre à deux mains et laissa libre cour à ses pensées. Shin ne savait comment réagir. Même s'il était plutôt doué, il n'avait jamais eut à combattre pour sa vie ou pour protéger quelque chose. Muramasa – qui avait été son entraîneur particulier pendant ces dernières années – lui avait enseigné bon nombre de techniques et même celles que son père avait apprises. Il n'était pas certain, sur le moment, de pouvoir les réaliser mais il savait la théorie. De plus, il allait combattre dans l'optique que son 'grand-père' lui avait fait promettre « toujours se battre pour défendre ou protéger quelque chose ».

En un éclair, Yukimura sauta sur lui, sabre en avant. Shin évita de justesse en se déplaçant sur le côté, un peu plus et il allait se faire découper en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Il répliqua avec un temps de retard, son adversaire s'était déjà écarté et était de nouveau face à lui. Il renvoya de devant son visage une mèche de cheveux et remit sa main sur son sabre.

"Tes réflexes sont trop lents, sois attentif."

"Je ne vous demande pas de conseils !" gronda le brun en se plaçant correctement.

"Alors montre moi de quoi tu es capable."

"Sans problèmes." Il releva son sabre, ferma les yeux un instant. "Mizuchi !" Un courant d'air glacé et humide balaya le terrain. Eberlué, Yukimura se protégea de son sabre et un brouillard épais se mis en place. Il ne vit plus rien mise à part une ombre se déplacer furtivement.

"Mmh, en fait si, ce n'est qu'un amateur." songea-t-il.

Mais sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir à temps et s'écarter convenablement, le Sanada sentit une lame froide traversant son flanc gauche. De justesse, il avait évité la mort ou l'avait plutôt retardé. Il perdait beaucoup de sang si bien que sa main fut retintée de rouge avec son habit. Deux ombres apparurent à leur tour et firent disparaître la brume.

Deux petites étoiles foncèrent vers le fils du démon qui les stoppa avec sa propre arme. Sasuke déboula, sabre en avant. Shin le contint et finit par le repousser par un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il ramassa les shurikens et les examina. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces outils.

Une fois la brume tout à fait dissipée, le jeune homme put revoir son principal adversaire, à genoux. Une flaque de sang était à ses pieds et trois de ses ninjas étaient à ses côtés.

"Yukimura ! Ca va ?" demanda une jeune femme lui ressemblant étrangement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kosuke. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, j'ai eut bien pire contre Kyo."

Encore le nom de ce traitre. Le Sanada sentit l'aura de son opposant grandir, malfaisante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit la même impression que lorsqu'il se battait contre le démon. La peur, l'excitation du combat. Il fallait qu'il se relève pour continuer le combat. Il crache un gerbe de sang et ordonna à ses guerriers de s'écarter et de n'intervenir en aucun cas, sinon le bagne serait pour eux. Alors ils s'écartèrent, penauds.

¤¤¤

"C'est tout de même étrange. Pourquoi Yukimura voudrait-il la pierre ? C'est ce que je n'ai pas compris. Et puis pareil pour Shin."

"Yukimura, je ne sais pas. Mais Shin, c'était surement pour pouvoir trouver un monde où il pouvait tuer Kyo avant qu'il ne rencontre Yuya." répondit Akari.

Le démon, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, se permit de grogner. Sasuke regarda discrètement son maître qui resta un moment dans ses reflexions. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, son regard se fit plus doux et il sourit. Tooti continua son histoire.

¤¤¤

Le sang coula lentement du corps maintenant inerte. Son adversaire, dont le sabre était à présent ensanglanté, essuya son front, épuisé. Il avait réussi à tuer son adversaire, ou sinon à le blesser gravement. Il n'irait plus l'ennuyer avant longtemps mais il devait à présent subir les représailles des dix ninjas en face de lui. Tous pleuraient la mort de leur maître et de leur incapacité à n'avoir pû le protéger.

Shin recula pendant que ses nouveaux opposants se réfugiaient autour du Sanada effondré au sol, au dessus d'une mare rouge poisseuse. Miyami arriva à ses côtés, Sasuke étant lui aussi parti.

"Allons-y !" lui chuchota-t-elle. Il acquiésça et ils fuirent, rapidement.

"Attendez !" hurlèrent deux ou trois ninjas. Ils s'apprétèrent à les suivre quand Sasuke les en empécha. "Laissez, j'ai une meilleure idée pour venger Yukimura. Pour l'instant, soignons le !"

"Mais Sasuke... Il... Il est..."

"Non Kosuke ! Il ne peut pas ! Ramenons le rapidement au village, il faut qu'il voit Yurei !"

Un des ninjas prit Yukimura sur son dos et ils filèrent rapidement.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Lentement mais sûrement, ils avaient profondément enfoncé le regret dans le cœur du fils du démon. Il était amer face à l'unique geste qui avait retiré la vie du corps du Sanada. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire ça, car il l'aimait bien au fond de lui. Les quelques fois où il était venu étaient pour voir sa mère, et dans ces moments là, elle ne pleurait pas. Lorsque son père n'était pas là et qu'il venait, il voyait en lui comme un second paternel. Il espérait au fond qu'il survive.

Miyami s'affa-

¤¤¤

"Au fait, vous savez le vrai prénom de Miyami ?" coupa soudainement Tooti, se coupant dans son histoire.

"Euh..." Cette manie de couper au bon moment était très énervante.

"Lorsqu'elle était avec moi, c'était une vraie furie : énergique, colérique mais attachante. J'étais la seule personne qui l'élevait, son père était mort il y a longtemps et sa mère ; ma fille en quelques sortes ; n'avait pas voulu s'occuper d'elle et me l'avait abandonné. Son vrai nom est Tokito. Je pense qu'elle a voulu en changer quand elle est venue ici, pour pas se faire repérer par la famille Yurei." Un brin de nostalgie le prit et il continua son histoire laissant les autres en perpétuel réflexion. C'était soudain comme révélation.

"Eh eh, attendez ! C'est donc votre petite fille ?"

"Beh un peu que vui !"

¤¤¤

Miyami s'affalla sur le sol mouillé. Elle releva ses cheveux blancs et se mit sur le ventre. Shin la suivit, tombant dans un bruit sourd et il s'endormit rapidement.

Plus personne ne les suivrait, ils étaient donc tranquilles ici et avaient tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir sur le moyen de briser la pierre et se soigner. Elle laissa le temps nécessaire à son corps de reprendre quelques forces et se releva rapidement. Elle fit le tour de là où ils étaient et repéra ce dont elle avait besoin : vers le Nord se trouvait une sorte de framboisier puis plus loin un arbre fruitier. Elle reconnu les empruntes laissées par un animal dans la terre.

Elle revint vers Shin et le réveilla. Il grogna puis se redressa. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car quelques nuages arrivaient, chargés d'eau. En quelques minutes, ils se firent un abris et juste après, le jeune homme se recoucha. Miyami lui soigna ses blessures du mieux qu'elle pû.

Il fallait maintenant bien réfléchir au moyen de casser la pierre. Elle fit la liste des solutions : une grande force pour l'écraser ou la couper en deux avec une bonne lame très aiguisée. Il y avait beaucoup de façons de faire la chose.

Elle sortit son propre sabre et prit la pierre du cou de Shin. Celui-ci se remua un peu en sentant les doigts chauds de son amie sur sa nuque. Miyami retira l'objet avec précaution et le posa au sol. Elle mit la lame de son sabre au dessus et d'un grand coup, elle tenta de le trancher. Mais le joyau « glissa » et alla se cogner contre le bois des 'murs'.

"Première tentative échouée." mumura-t-elle. Elle reprit la pierre et sortit de l'abris.

La pluie tombait drue sur le sol. La jeune femme se demanda comment elle pourrait écraser la pierre dans ses conditions. Elle rentra dans le camp de fortune et se sécha rapidement près du feu.

¤¤¤

"Yuya, viens par ici s'il te plait," l'appela Sekisha.

La blonde vint vers elle, les bras chargés de linge. La jeune femme déposa son paquet dans une bassine et la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Même s'ils n'étaient que des invités, elle avait voulu aider la future maman aux taches ménagères pour ne pas qu'elle s'épuise trop rapidement sous le poids du travail. Il manquait de bras dans ce mini hôpital.

Sekisha était devant un grand plat, en train de transvaser le riz à l'intérieur.

"J'aurais besoin d'aide pour le distribuer," expliqua-t-elle. "Peux tu m'aider ?"

"Bien sûr !" répondit Yuya.

Et elle empoigna la cuvette pour la déposer sur la table où se trouvaient les plateaux comportant les bols et tout les ustensils utiles pour déjeuner. Elles servirent le riz et partirent chacune de leur côté le distribuer.

"Monsieur Tigre !" salua Sekisha en entrant dans la chambre du malade. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour !"

"Bien dormi ?"

"Très bien." Il prit le plateau des mains de la blanche pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Il s'était redressé afin de mieux voir son interlocutrice qui resta quelques instants pour prendre sa température. Elle rougit légèrement devant les yeux scrutateurs de son patient.

"Dites..." l'interompit-il. "Cela me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps mais ... qui est le père ?" Il désigna du doigt le ventre maintenant bien rond de la femme. Ses rougeurs reprirent de plus belle et Tigre Rouge pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

"C'est..." commença-t-elle timidement. L'héritier ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était mignonne comme ça. "C'est... un homme..."

Sekisha rit silencieusement. Elle se releva et, après un immense sourire à un Tigre Rouge plus que perplexe, elle se retira de la chambre. Akira intervint peu de temps après son départ. Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de son ami. Le voyant dans un étrange état de léthargie, il le réveilla avec une grande baffe qui ne se priva pas sur sa force de poignet.

"Cherche pas, elle est mariée et elle ne s'intéresserait pas à un gamin dans ton genre. C'est une femme, ELLE." Tigre Rouge riposta avec un oreiller que l'aveugle se prit en pleine tête.

"Je suis tout de même plus vieux que toi !" gronda-t-il. "Alors épargne moi tes commentaires débiles."

"D'ailleurs, nous avons aperçus son mari il y a peu." lui apprit Akira. "C'est étonnament un bel homme qui va parfaitement avec elle."

"Quel est son nom ?" Le samurai mit sa main sous le menton et parut réfléchir un petit instant.

"Fubuki d'après Tooti."

¤¤¤

Après plusieurs heures, Shin se réveilla enfin. Il battit deux trois fois des paupières et se mit sur les coudes avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs à côté du feu.

"J'ai dormi combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je sais pas mais entre temps la pluie a pu passer et repasser et je suis allée chercher de quoi grignoter."

Elle sortit les quelques fruits qu'elle était partie chercher et les donna au jeune homme qui en goba trois-quatre d'un coup. Ils laissèrent la place au silence pendant quelques minutes puis Miyami intervint :

"J'ai tenté de briser la pierre. J'ai pensé qu'en la coupant en deux avec mon sabre, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais rien du tout. Alors si comme ça, ça ne marche pas c'est que la force brute ne devrait pas trop fonctionner." Shin parut surprit.

"Passe la moi." lui dit-il.

La jeune femme posa sa main là où elle croyait avoir posé le bijou mais elle ne rencontra qu'une flaque poisseuse. Voyant l'air paniqué de son amie devant ce résultat, Shin se redressa et vit la tâche bleue.

"Elle a... fondu ?"

Les doigts de la blanches plongèrent dans le liquide et elle percuta un morceau encore compact. Elle le sortit de là et regarda. C'était la même pierre, étrangement diminuée. Elle n'avait pas fondu et était lisse, si lisse qu'elle faillit la faire échapper de ses doigts. Miyami la lui passa et Shin la détailla de tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin.

Il prit une poignée de terre et la lança sur le feu en même temps qu'il ordonnait à Miyami de reposer la miniature dans la flaque. Lorsque les flemmes s'éteignirent et que la pénombre prit un peu le dessus sur la lumière qui leur parvenait des braises, le liquide se ramena vers son centre et se durçit pour reformer la pierre initiale.

"_« Il faut insister sur la force chaude et puissante._ »" répéta Miyami devant cette découverte. "Le feu... Mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'etre assez « puissant »." Shin acquiesça. "Alors comment...?"

"Tu oublies Ses vieilles connaissances..."

"Ah ! Mais on ne sait pas où il est !"

"Ooh que si !"

" ? "

"Quand il est venu rendre une visite à maman, c'est seulement parce Yuan l'avait forcé. Ils sont arrivés ensemble et repartis ensemble. Je ne pense pas que son maître le laisse partir tout seul, il aurait trop peur de le voir se perdre dans la nature et qu'il ne puisse pas revenir."

"Tu parles comme s'ils étaient ensemble." Remarqua la blanche et Shin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois ? "

¤¤¤

Ils en savaient maintenant assez sur cette histoire. Quittant la petite maison avec tous ses membres restaurés, la petite troupe se dirigea vers l'endroit que pointait Tooti. « _Le sud_ » disait il. « _Le sud-ouest plus précisément, il recherche quelque chose pour ramener quelqu'un_ » Il n'en avait pas dit plus, voulant faire planer un certain mystère – il adressa un énorme sourire à Yuya d'ailleurs qui soupira bruyamment, ce qui fit se demander à Kyo ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et il sentait venir l'envie de découper le vieillard joyeux. Et c'est guidés de Yukimura et de ses ninjas qu'ils partirent à cet endroit mystérieux.

Durant tout le voyage, chacun se préparait moralement et physiquement. Tous sentaient en eux l'impatience et la peur de ce qui allait arriver et qu'ils allaient découvrir. Certains savaient où ils se rendaient, d'autres non et vivaient bien dans leur ignorance.

« _Le Sud..._ »

La route était longue et il n'y avait pas de raccourcis. A moins qu'un d'eux ne trouvent un 'véhicule' mais s'ils voulaient faire vite ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter à des villes – sauf celles qu'ils croisaient bien entendues mais ce n'étaient alors que des petits villages appauvris – pour une quête de moyen de transport. Il fallait se dépécher avant qu'il ne bouge.

« _Encore le Sud ... Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai peur._ »

Mais après une vingtaine ou trentaine de jours de marche quelques uns percevaient quelques ressemblances avec ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils retrouvaient des endroits déjà vus auparavant. Même Yuya reconnaissait ce lieu. Elle fut dans un état second dès qu'elle avait aperçut la bordure de la forêt qui arrivait à l'horizon. Et quand ils s'approchèrent, ils virent les vestiges d'une ancienne ville, ou plutôt un village.

S'approchant, ils virent qu'il ne restait, pour la plupars des bâtiments, que des sortes de briques, du bois calcinés ou encore du fer rouillé qui faisait autrefois les ustensiles de cuisine ou autre. C'était bien la le résultat d'un incendie, d'une grande destruction, voire d'une guerre.

Il reignait en ce lieu une drole d'ambiance et d'odeur. Pour Kyo, on aurait dit que des cadavres étaient empilés non loin et c'est quand il vit quelques ombres parmis les débris qu'il comprit que quelques anciens villageois étaient encore là. Il crut apercevoir la frêle silhouette d'un enfant derrière une colonne de bois, reste d'une boutique.

« _Peur, peur, peur !_ »

Inquiet, il se tourna vers la blonde qui ne bougeait plus. Elle ne tremblait pas non plus et ne regardait qu'en face d'elle. Ils étaient dans la rue principale, non loin de son ancienne maison, à côté de la bijouterie.

« _NON !_ »

Soudain, elle s'élança. Elle courut droit devant elle et si les autres ne la suivaient pas rapidement pour en même temps ôter de son passage les barages faits de bois ou même d'êtres humains ils l'auraient perdue de vue. Elle reconnaissait les rues qu'elle avait autrefois empruntées. Elle se rapellait de cette nuit là, à son anniversaire il y a dix ans à peu près, où elle avait rencontré Kyo et Muramasa.

La raison de cette course fut que le vent lui avait ramené des pleurs. Croyant les connaître, elle avait suivit la voix de cette femme effondrée. Et donc après deux minutes à chercher, elle vit la rue où autrefois elle habitait. A côté, la bijouterie où les petits contoirs avaient été dévalisés, où le sang était présent sur les murs – « Vive la sécurité des fous ! » songea la troupe quand ils virent les flèches plantées dans le dos de ce qui devait être un soldat autrefois car maintenant se reposait là un homme dont les vêtements avaient surement été volés eux aussi.

Yuya discerna les restes de sa maison : les escaliers, la porte, quelques meubles... le toit avait été arrachés avec quelques murs et se trouvaient aux côtés, totalement en ruine. En examinant attentivement, Yuya crut apercevoir une main derrière la porte. Elle dut faire le tour pour voir ce qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas dû voir.

Les pleurs de la femme l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette dernière, totalement effondrée devant le spectacle. A genoux au sol, les mains au visage, les épaules secouées par des soubresauts, elle pleurait devant l'homme sauvagement accroché à la porte. Kyo prit sa Yuya dans ses bras, la cachant de cette triste découverte.

"Nozomu..."

Allertée par les bruits à côté d'elle, l'autre femme releva la tête. Tout ce qu'elle vit de par ses yeux embués de larme fut un amas de personne. Elle sécha ses yeux rapidement avec sa manche et fixa, sans trop comprendre, les personnes devant elles. Les autres ne virent qu'une femme au teint blanchâtre dont les yeux dénués de vie faisaient un gros contraste, au corps squelettique comme malade et des cheveux approchant entre le blanc et le jaune pâle. Elle devait avoir quoi ? La quarantaine ?

Elle plongea dans les yeux de chaque personne, s'arrêtant sur le couple – Kyo n'avait tujours pas lâché Yuya et cette dernière sentit le cœur du démon s'accélérer quand il croisa le regard de cette « inconnue ».

"K... Kyo... Tu... tu es revenu..."

_

* * *

Tchatchaaa ! Avant dernier chapitre achevé :3 Alors alors ? Qui c'est ? ceux qui trouvent pas franchement je les ... je les ... ouais bon._

_Il reste donc un chapitre et j'vous préviens de faire attention, il y a beaucoup à lire ! (Devinez pour quoi ? Le chapitre ou les notes diformes ? (y a des deux je dirais ...). En tout cas la note du début est supra longue ! O.ô J'vous jure... vous faudra du courage pour lire tout ça :3 Et pour la fin, vous aurez un petit explicatif sur l'histoire et tout. Vous ne serez pas obligés de lire bien entendu mais bon... XD Breeef, j'vous laisse avec vos rewieux, j'veux savoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui a mis BIEN SON TEMPS pour apparaître. _

_**Pour le chapitre XI : L comme Liminality**_

_Pas de notes car le chapitre suivant n'est pas terminé ... SURPRISE COMPLÈTE ! ( Même pour moi xD )_


End file.
